Une vie dans le temps
by Damoiselle Suzan
Summary: Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va de découverte en découverte.
1. Chapitre 1 : Albus Dumbledore

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, d'un genre spécial. J'ai demandé à Zaika un défi pour ce qui devait être un OS ou une fiction en deux chapitres. Aujourd'hui je prévoie plutôt une dizaine de chapitres. La majorité de la fiction a été écrite cet été. Elle est assez particulière, je ne saurai pas bien la classer mais j'avais envie de tenter cette aventure. J'espère que vous aussi ^^. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

Suzan.

**NDA du 16 avril 2012** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Après une certaine absence j'ai décidé de relire, de corriger et de réécrire cette fiction. Je ne pense pas rajouter de chapitres, juste faire en sorte que le tout soit plus cohérent, mieux construit et mieux écrit – enfin c'est le but fixé, après... XD. Je suis présentement en vacances, et en retombant sur mes premières fictions, j'ai eu envie d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Si, si, les ménages de printemps ont du bon... XD Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire, de commenter, d'ajouter en favoris... Je répondrai aux reviews, dès que j'aurais fini la relecture !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ou relecture !

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
**

Harry regarda par la fenêtre du bureau du plus illustre Mage Blanc de son époque. Feu Albus Dumbledore. Le parc de Poudlard paraissait morne et sans intérêt. Harry Potter y voyait une singulière métaphore au monde sorcier et à ses actuels problèmes avec un autre mage, tout aussi puissant que le premier.

Il se retourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Le bureau d'Albus n'avait pas tant changé depuis les années noires. Lui non plus, à vrai dire. Il est vrai que la mort conservait bien. Du haut de ses vingt deux ans, Harry Potter était las. Depuis ses dix sept ans, il cherchait les Horcruxes pour détruire Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement, après de savantes manœuvres comprenant politiques, pot de vins et espionnage, celui-ci avait réussi à mettre à jour les plans du camp adverse. Il avait donc regroupé les derniers objets dans un endroit que nul ne connaissait et sur lequel nul ne possédait de piste.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse Harry, déclara Dumbledore, désappointé.

- Je sais Albus, soupira le jeune homme en se plaçant face au portrait. J'essaie de trouver une solution... Mais pour le moment je n'en vois pas. La seule chance dans notre malheur est que Severus ait toujours été de notre côté et qu'il se débrouille pour que je puisse discuter avec vous.

Un silence s'étira entre l'ancien professeur et son élève. Albus releva la tête pour fixer Harry dans les yeux. Le jeune homme y lut une résignation terrible.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose la dernière fois, avoua le directeur. Cela pourrait nous aider et empêcher Voldemort de nuire. Seulement... tu quitteras entièrement tous ceux que tu aimes. Hermione, Ron, Severus… Tu ne pourras revoir personne car tu changeras entièrement le futur.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda Harry, las.

- Remonter dans le passé, Harry. Eradiquer le mal avant qu'il ne prenne forme. Pour le moment je ne vois que cette solution. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir accomplir cela, tu es destiné à tuer Voldemort sous toutes ses formes…

Harry se plongea dans ses réflexions. Cela voulait dire abandonner ses amis, les Weasley, Remus et puis Severus… Surtout Severus en fait. A cette pensée le cœur d'Harry se déchira. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent mais si c'était la seule solution alors... il le ferait. Peut être Severus serait-il plus heureux ? Peut être pourrait-il vraiment vivre son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte ?

Il remercia doucement Dumbledore, lui dit qu'il y réfléchirait et viendrait lui remettre sa réponse dans un délai de trois jours. Enfin il salua le vénérable portrait, et prit la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le Manoir Prince. Quitte à affronter la terreur des cachots autant le faire dès que possible.

* * *

- J'ai dit NON ! Hurla son cher et tendre, projetant un éclair de magie qui alla briser les fioles qui les entourait. Harry n'insiste pas !

- Mais Severus cela pourrait permettre à beaucoup de gens de vivre leur vie ou de simplement rester en vie ! Argumenta le jeune homme, peu impressionné par la colère de son aîné. Severus, je pourrais réussir.

- C'est le « pourrais » qui me dérange Harry, soupira Severus Rogue.

- Severus je ne pourrais plus vivre et me regarder dans le miroir le matin en me disant que j'ai peut être loupé une occasion d'en finir avec tout ça.

- Pourquoi ce serait à toi de te sacrifier ? murmura son amant.

- Il parait que c'est ma destinée. J'ai du faire quelque chose de vraiment terrible dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un karma si pourri dans cette vie là.

Il fut vite emprisonné dans les bras de son amant.

- On ne peut pas fuir. Il faut affronter la réalité un jour ou l'autre, soupira-t-il dans l'étreinte.

- D'accord, mais accorde-nous encore trois jours, pria Severus.

- Oui mon amour.

* * *

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle et pourtant les deux amants prirent le temps de les savourer. Severus accompagna Harry dans son bureau. Ce dernier donna son accord quant à la mission qu'on lui confiait. Et même dans son tableau, les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus.

L'ancien directeur décrit la position exacte du Retourneur de Temps dont ils auraient besoin à Severus et il alla le chercher dans la Salle sur demande.

- Harry maintenant que nous sommes seuls, écoute bien. Tom Jedusor est né le 31 décembre 1926. Pour le retrouver de façon certaine rends-toi à l'année 1931, il aura cinq ans et sera à l'orphelinat. Là tu pourras accomplir la tâche qui t'ait allouée...

Albus Dumbledore inspira profondément, comme effrayé par les paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Harry redoubla d'attention.

- Je ne sais pas comment la magie et l'histoire réagiront. Tu changeras les circonstances dans lesquelles doivent s'accomplir le grand dessein. C'est dangereux. Mais aucune solution n'a pu être trouvée ici. Pour réduire les risques prends la bague des Dumbledore, c'est une bague que l'on donnait aux amis de la famille. Au moins mon double ne te causera pas d'ennuis.

Harry prit la bague située derrière l'un des portraits du bureau qui lui laissa obligeamment le passage. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Tu changeras l'Histoire et ton âme sœur changera peut être. Accepte ta nouvelle vie Harry elle sera sans doute plus heureuse.

- Harry, Dumbledore, je l'ai, annonça Severus en entrant avec le Retourneur de temps.

Il avait parfaitement entendu les deux dernières phrases du portrait et espérait de toute son âme qu'on ne lui enlèverait pas son amour pour Harry. Il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

Harry se releva, salua Albus, embrassa Severus, lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien et qu'il devait avoir confiance en ce que la vie leur réserverait.

Il s'avança dans le bureau, nerveux et régla le Retourneur de temps à la date que lui avait indiqué Dumbledore. Il disparut.

* * *

Le voyage fut tout, sauf agréable. Harry garda le yeux fermés pour lutter contre la nausée qui l'envahissait. Lorsque le Retourneur arriva à la date fixée, il s'écroula dans le bureau qu'il venait de quitter devant un Armando Dippet plus que stupéfait de l'apparition d'un jeune homme en ces lieux. Il essaya d'abrutir de questions Harry, mais celui-ci, après s'être redressé, demanda poliment à voir le professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Dumbledore. Il fut escorté dans son bureau, et le directeur, discret quant aux affaires de ses professeurs, s'esquiva, la tête emplie de questions quant à la puissance magique de cette famille. Il finit par en conclure que Dumbledore devait avoir ses raisons et cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'occupait plus des raisons de son professeur de métamorphose.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry d'un ton assuré.

- Oui, jeune homme, en personne, répondit un Albus plus jeune et roux.

Le jeune sorcier prit le temps de l'étudier quelques secondes tandis que son vis-à-vis réalisait la même expérience. Il ressentit une sensation proche de la tristesse en voyant dans le regard de son ancien directeur une lueur de méfiance. Il était devenu un parfait étranger.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps professeur, déclara-t-il abruptement. Excusez ma brutalité mais... il n'y a pas de bonnes façons de vous annoncer cela. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je viens du futur.

- Pardon ?

Harry se rapprocha du professeur de métamorphose avec un doux sourire. S'il voulait des preuves...

- Vous vous appelez Albus Brian Wilfric Percival Dumbledore et vous devez avoir exactement cinquante ans cette année. Vous êtes un sorcier puissant, pur produit de la maison Gryffondor, même si le choixpeau avait hésité entre deux autres maisons, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous retirerez une grande fierté d'apparaître dans les chocogrenouilles. Plus de précisions ?

- Non merci, je pense me connaitre assez bien, sourit le professeur, en échafaudant intérieurement mille et une hypothèses.

Une pause suivie cette déclaration, le temps de la méditation d'Albus. Temps qu'Harry respecta, il était rare de réduire au silence le futur directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous êtes donc le descendant de la famille Potter ?

- Exact de James précisément. Le futur petit fils de l'actuel descendant de la lignée. Charlus doit être bien jeune à votre époque.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Questionna Dumbledore. Car j'imagine bien que je ne vous ai pas envoyé vers mon moi plus jeune pour un simple échange de courtoisie...

- En fait, vous avez déjà fait ce qu'il fallait. Le fait de savoir que je suis ici rassurera le Dumbledore du futur quant à mon arrivée dans le passé.

- Je vous ai réellement envoyé dans le passé ? S'enquit le professeur, d'un air dubitatif.

- Exact et pour une excellente raison. Je devais vous contacter pour avoir un lien avec le monde de la magie. La mission pour laquelle je suis venu doit se dérouler dans le monde moldu.

- Bien., conclut Albus, d'un ton ferme.

Harry nota son regard. Il aurait exactement le même lorsqu'il s'occupait de régir l'Ordre du Phénix. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, peu importe l'époque.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à une nouvelle identité ?

- J'espérerai que vous me couvriez. Armando Dippet semble croire que je suis un membre de votre famille, il serait judicieux de l'en persuader. Seule une famille de grand pouvoir expliquerait mon apparition dans son bureau.

- Vous serez donc Andreas Winston le filleul de ma défunte sœur. Je ne vous connaissais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous veniez me voir pour me faire connaitre notre ascendance commune.

- Bien, professeur je vous remercie. Mais… Ne craignez-vous pas des questions ? Sortir un protégé de votre chapeau ainsi ? Je veux dire, à l'heure actuelle, je n'existe pas, et ne suis pas près d'exister...

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai passé le stade des présomptions, Mr. Potter. Et si vous saviez combien mes cousins lointains sont nombreux…

Un silence s'étira dans le bureau tandis que les deux parties réfléchissaient aux tenants et aboutissants de cette rencontre.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? Lança le jeune homme.

- Vous venez de le faire mais je vous en prie recommencez.

- Comment avez-vous su que je ne mentais pas ?

- Personne ne connait mon âge exact, avoua-t-il dans un sourire coquet. J'ai dû moi-même vous l'avouez. Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut pour effectuer votre mission ?

- Pas exactement, il me faudrait des papiers, un compte à Gringotts…Tout ce qui est nécessaire à un sorcier Lambda.

- Sauf que vous serez en relation avec des moldus, ce que le sorcier Lambda évite à tous prix. Enfin, pas d'inquiétude, les Dumbledore sont suffisamment connus pour leurs excentricités… c'est l'avantage de passer pour un fou, les gens ne cherchent pas les raisons de votre comportement. Je me chargerais des détails. Si vous pouviez me tenir au courant par hibou…

Ils réglèrent ainsi d'une série de détails et convinrent d'un rendez-vous pour qu'Albus puisse lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. Enfin Harry sourit, salua son hôte et emprunta un passage secret pour sortir de l'école, laissant Albus Dumbledore dans l'une des plus profondes méditations qu'il ait connu, dans cette vie et dans l'autre.

* * *

Il arriva dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue passante où se trouvait l'orphelinat. Il se cacha dans un recoin et métamorphosa sa tenue pour qu'elle corresponde à la mode de l'époque. La ruelle était sombre et sale, mais l'immeuble de l'orphelinat paraissait totalement insalubre. Il le serait d'autant plus six ans plus tard.

Harry soupira, et décida d'entrer pour commencer sa mission. Tuer le mage noir à l'état d'enfant allait lui donner quelques difficultés, il le savait. Il lui faudrait des renseignements. Autant commencer son enquête par le début.

Il entra dans le bâtiment après avoir gravi un perron. Il se retrouva face à un comptoir, où une jeune femme qui réprimandait deux enfants lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

- Je voudrais voir la gérante, s'il vous plait, Miss, demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

Son interlocutrice le regarda un moment, avant d'acquiescer, et de le sommer d'attendre devant le comptoir. Harry fit sagement ce qu'elle demandait, lorsque la chance lui sourit. Il avisa une affichette.

« _Cherche personne pour s'occuper de la cuisine durant l'absence de M…._ ».

- Bonjour Mrs., salua Harry heureux d'avoir choisi des vêtements passe partout, devant la brusque apparition de l'intendante.

- Vous êtes ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

- Andreas Winston, Mrs. Je viens pour l'annonce que vous avez passée afin de remplacer votre cuisinière.

- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Harry la suivit dans un couloir biscornu. Ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau aménagé, où elle le fit asseoir.

- Je suis Mrs. Coles. Avez-vous des références ?

Harry vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir par la fenêtre, sortit sa baguette et entra dans l'esprit de Mrs. Coles. Il implanta quelques souvenirs en gommant celui où il avait sorti sa baguette. Il effaça enfin toutes les traces de sa magie et attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Bien Mr. Winston, vous êtes engagé. Vous commencerez ce soir pour le repas.

* * *

En sortant du bureau, Harry secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas user de son pouvoir magique sur des innocents, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement… Le voilà engagé comme cuisinier, lui qui n'y connaissait rien ou pas grand-chose !

L'intendante sortit derrière lui et le somma de la suivre. Une habitude dans cette maison apparemment. Mrs. Coles s'arrêta devant une porte et lui présenta son lieu de travail. Elle débita ensuite un long discours qu'elle avait l'air de connaitre par cœur :

- Vous êtes pensionnaire au même titre que les demoiselles qui veillent sur les enfants. Vous serez logé dans l'aile des garçons. Vous connaissez déjà les modalités de votre fonction, trois repas par jours pour cinquante personnes. Miss Elizabeth vous montrera un marché où réaliser vos courses puisque vous ne connaissez pas ce quartier. Vous aurez un budget alloué mensuellement. A ne surtout pas dépasser, Mr. Winston j'insiste.

Elle prit le temps de le regarder dans les yeux pour être sûre qu'elle s'était bien fait comprendre. Harry acquiesça, un peu dérouté par ce geste.

- L'établissement ne fonctionne que grâce à une discipline rigoureuse et au bon cœur de nos donatrices. Malheureusement les temps sont durs même pour les gens riches et nous avons de plus en plus d'orphelins confiés à notre garde. Ici garçons et filles sont acceptés. On leur donne une éducation, du moins savent-ils en majorité parler et compter.

Ils entrèrent dans une cour qui contenait une quarantaine d'enfants et une dizaine d'adultes. Ces derniers surveillaient les enfants ou vaquaient à leur tâche. L'intendante qui était également la directrice de l'établissement, frappa dans ses mains et le présenta.

- Voici, Mr. Winston. Notre nouveau cuisinier. Je vous prie de bien l'accueillir. Miss Elizabeth vous serez son aide pour le marché demain matin. Magdeleine, notre cuisinière, part demain en attendant elle vous aidera.

Sur ce, elle rentra dans le bâtiment, le laissant la proie des regards. Ses collègues vinrent se présenter. Une dizaine de personnes en tout : Magdeleine la cuisinière, Elizabeth qui était une sorte de femme de ménage à qui l'on confiait toutes les tâches pénibles. Jane et Helen étaient des aides qui devaient garder l'établissement salubre, tâche digne d'Hercule et difficilement réalisable à deux avec quarante enfants. Trois jeunes femmes se présentèrent comme des institutrices, mais elles essayaient surtout de maintenir un peu d'ordre et de discipline selon Harry. Miss Jones, Mason et Livingston se présentèrent et échangèrent avec lui quelques paroles avant de reprendre leur travail. Une lingère et une aide cuisinière marmonnèrent leurs noms avant de s'en aller. Enfin il reçu une ferme poignée de mains du seul autre homme de l'équipe, le concierge William, accessoirement le mari de Jane.

- Je suis ravi de ne plus être le seul homme de cette maison. Maintenant à vous également le plaisir de porter le bois !

Harry lui sourit, avant d'être interpellé par l'actuelle cuisinière.

- Mr. Winston, suivez-moi. On commence la préparation du repas tôt si on ne veut pas le servir à une heure indécente.

Il avait oublié que l'électricité n'était pas encore courante, et que d'ici ce merveilleux temps, il allait devoir se coucher avec les poules. Perspective qui, comme on se doute, l'enchanta au plus haut point.

* * *

- Vous vous donnez trop de mal, Mr. Winston, le réprimanda Magdeleine. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'éplucher les pommes de terre. Les enfants le feront s'ils en ont envie. En revanche il est absolument nécessaire de les faire cuire maintenant. Là, dit-elle en reprenant le seau qu'il venait d'éplucher, nous en avons assez pour nous.

- Alors on n'épluche pas les pommes de terre des enfants ? Même des plus petits ? S'enquit Harry, curieux.

- Ici nous accueillons les enfants de la naissance à dix ans, expliqua Magdeleine. Il est difficile de fournir à manger pour tous selon leur besoin... Il faut faire de son mieux.

- Qu'adviennent les enfants une fois qu'ils sont grands ?

- Ensuite ils sont placés dans un autre établissement si aucune famille n'a voulu d'eux, lui répondit la cuisinière en lançant les pommes de terre dans l'eau. Ce qui arrive souvent. Certains deviennent les instituteurs comme Miss Jones.

- Mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il advient de la majorité.

-En effet, c'est pourquoi on essaie le moins possible de s'attacher. Pour les pommes de terre, les plus grands aideront les plus petits. On leur enseigne la solidarité dès que possible.

Harry se retrouva débarrasser des sacs de pommes de terre, principal composant du dîner. Il s'étira, courbaturé d'avoir passé ce temps sur une chaise dans une position inconfortable. Il observa l'office. Trois grands fourneaux, un garde-manger attenant, un gigantesque vaisselier fait de bric et de broc, une table leur permettant de cuisiner, et cloués au mur, la majorité des ustensiles nécessaires. Le tout donnait une sensation de bizarrerie, de s'être trouvé dans une cuisine en folie.

- La décoration serait à revoir, murmura Harry pour lui-même en sortant les épluchures de la cuisine.

Au moment où il passait la porte, l'aide cuisinière arriva affolée, comme s'étant souvenu à la dernière minute de quelque chose.

- Mary, enfin te voilà ! Mr. Winston, un instant, voici Mary. Elle est sensée nous aider en cuisine mais passe beaucoup trop de temps dans la lingerie. Vous arriverez peut être mieux que moi à en tirer quelque chose.

Harry salua et sortit pour mettre ses épluchures dans la rue. Apparemment c'est comme cela que tout le monde faisait. Les ordures devaient être ramassées par la suite, car sinon la rue aurait été bien plus sale. Quoique.

Harry soupira. Il n'imaginait pas un jour que la question des poubelles lui poserait tant de problèmes. Il n'avait plus qu'à observer, quel genre d'homme paraitrait-il s'il demandait comment était ramassé les poubelles ?

* * *

Il envisagea un instant la question avant de rentrer. Une chose est sûre : après son rendez vous avec Dumbledore il irait sur le chemin de Traverse afin de trouver un bon livre sur les sorts ménagers…

Harry s'allongea dans le lit. Il était logé et nourri. Son salaire était maigre mais suffisant pour un jeune homme célibataire. De toute façon, il espérait pouvoir retrouver la communauté sorcière assez vite.

Il avait analysé la situation pendant le dîner. Celui-ci se passait dans un réfectoire qui servait aussi aux leçons dans la journée. L'immeuble en lui-même n'était pas si grand, comparé à Poudlard... Mais tout comparé à Poudlard paraissait petit et sale.

L'immeuble avait de belles proportions et abritait une quarantaine d'enfants… et seulement trois femmes de ménage. L'établissement ne fonctionnait que sur la polyvalence des adultes, sinon leur nombre aurait entravé sa bonne marche depuis longtemps. Les adultes mangeaient sur une estrade comme à Poudlard et surveillaient les enfants. Les plus jeunes étaient proches d'eux.

Il avait pu apercevoir Tom Jedusor. Entouré, et ce détail le surprit. Une petite fille, qui d'après ce qu'il avait pu tirer de Miss Jones, s'appelait Adeline était à son côté. Miss Jones était la seule qui connaissait tous les enfants par leur prénom. Peut être parce qu'elle avait été des leurs ?

Il avait appris ce qu'il avait pu de Tom. Enfant réservé, que l'on ne remarquait pas, que l'on n'entendait pas… Mais comme le précisa Miss Jones : « Je ne peux vous en dire plus, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous intéresser à chaque enfant. On essaie de leur expliquer leur situation dès que nous les recevons. Vous n'avez pas encore vu les nourrissons. Il y a une aile qui s'en occupe de l'autre côté de la rue, dès qu'ils sont propres et en âge de marcher et de parler, ils viennent ici. »

Il l'avait chaleureusement remercié et avait continué à discuter sur la vie à l'orphelinat en tant qu'enfant et en tant qu'éducateur. Il apprit ainsi que Miss Jones enseignait aux plus jeunes : leur apprendre l'alphabet, compter, parfois lire. Mais c'était rare, elle avait peu d'enfants lettrés. Et lorsqu'ils avaient appris, les livres qu'elle mettait à leur disposition étaient en nombre insuffisant pour les combler. Elle essayait de faire de son mieux.

Harry sortit du dîner et de sa vaisselle avec une migraine impressionnante. Et sa journée n'était pas finie. Il avait convenu de voir Dumbledore le soir même au Chaudron Baveur. Son livre sur les sorts ménagers ne serait pas pour tout de suite malheureusement. C'est pourquoi, il lança un bref Récurvite dans la pièce où il était logé. Attenante à l'étage des garçons, elle était à peine plus grande que le placard à balais moyen, mais on avait pu y caser, un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Miss Jones lui avait même indiqué la pièce d'eau commune.

Avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous, il s'allongea un peu et réfléchit à sa nouvelle situation. Il en profita pour lancer un sort afin de révéler quelle quantité de sorciers était en présence. Cinq d'après le sort, en le comptant lui-même. Il devrait concocter une potion pour connaitre leur identité.

Néanmoins en sortant de sa chambre il croisa Mary qui tentait désespérément de faire léviter une pile de linge dans ses bras. Il passa sans bruit. Une de moins.

* * *

- Bonsoir professeur, salua Harry en s'asseyant à une table.

- Bonsoir Andreas, répondit Albus Dumbledore, camouflé une fois n'est pas coutume dans une large cape noire. Voici votre besace. Elle contient des vêtements moldus et de l'argent, ainsi que des papiers d'identité.

- Merci, professeur.

- Ce n'est pas tout : je vous ai crée une identité au Ministère. Vos buses et aspics, ainsi que vos papiers d'identité sorciers sont dans votre coffre à Gringotts. Vous êtes le filleul d'une famille puissante, c'est pourquoi vous avez fait vos études avec un précepteur. Sa lettre de recommandation est à l'intérieur du dossier qui se trouve dans votre coffre. La seule inconnue a été de savoir si vous aviez une maison ?

- J'en… « ai une » faillit répondre Harry, avant de se rendre compte, qu'avant d'emménager au Square Grimmaurd ou au Manoir Prince, il faudrait du temps. Il se reprit : Il serait en effet étrange que je ne possède pas de Manoir comme tous les protégés de famille noble sorcière.

- En effet, voici donc les clefs d'un Manoir de la famille Dumbledore. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il se trouve au sud de l'Ecosse. La clef est un portoloin qui vous y amènera, le code est « Home sweet home ». Enfin toute votre biographie se trouve dans votre besace. Pour le moment vous êtes en voyage d'études. Quelle est votre spécialité ?

- Celle qui vous siéra… J'ai néanmoins une prédilection pour les potions, sourit Harry. Cela expliquerait assez bien le voyage.

- En effet, vous passerez vos degrés à votre retour… Combien en avez-vous dans le futur ?

- Dans le futur, j'ai obtenu les cinq.

- Ah, je suis désolé, mais pour le moment il n'y en a que quatre.

Harry sourit et prit le temps de boire un peu de sa bièraubeurre.

- Vous êtes incroyable Albus, aussi minutieux et efficace que d'habitude.

- Ah, parce que je fais ça souvent ? Riposta Albus Dumbledore malicieux. Quelle relation entretenons-nous dans le futur ?

- Nous sommes amis. Et le veritaserum que vous avez glissé dans mon verre ne m'en fera pas dire plus, vous m'avez immunisé contre lors de ma septième année à Poudlard.

- Certes… déclara Albus Dumbledore, je perds aujourd'hui.

- Votre thème favori était de m'interroger sur mes lectures, raconta Harry dans un sourire nostalgique, et sur ce que j'en pensais. Je vous ai berné sur un manuel de potions, très instructif !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Harry se prépara à partir et prit le sac.

- Faites-vous confiance, Albus, si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, déclara-t-il en déposant la bague aux armoiries de Dumbledore sur la table. Le professeur, surpris, leva les yeux mais Harry avait déjà repris la parole : Je vous recontacterai bientôt.

Et il sortit rejoindre sa chambre. Il espérait que demain soit un jour meilleur, comme le prétendait le dicton. Il eut des difficultés à retrouver son chemin dans la nuit, mais son errance lui permit d'échafauder un plan : demain il irait sur le chemin de Traverse, mais pas seul.

* * *

Le lendemain Magdeleine les quitta de bon matin. Il sourit en refermant la porte de la malle-poste sur elle. Il comprenait pourquoi on l'avait reçu si facilement, on n'espérait plus de remplaçant.

Et comme dans toutes les missions qu'Albus Dumbledore avait confiées à Harry Potter, ce dernier mit son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mary

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA :** Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : MARY**

- Mary ? Interpella Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Il venait de la surprendre dans sa pièce de prédilection : la lingerie. Elle se situait au second étage et possédait une large superficie pour étendre le linge, étant donné que le temps de Londres ne permettait guère un séchage rapide.

- Mr. Winston ! S'exclama-t'elle en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

- Serait-ce cela que tu essaies de faire ? Lui demanda-t-il en lévitant les draps des étagères à la panière grâce à un mouvement de poignet précis et un _Accio_ informulé.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Co… comment… ? interrogea-t-elle égarée.

- Avec ceci, répondit Harry en lui montrant sa baguette magique. Je suis un sorcier et cette baguette me permet de lancer quelques sortilèges. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu es une sorcière également. Sais-tu que ce que tu essaies de faire est terriblement difficile ?

- J'y arrivais quand j'étais petite, riposta-t-elle, bravache.

- Certes, mais quand tu ressentais une vive émotion. La magie sans baguette et informulée n'est maitrisable qu'à la majorité sorcière de la personne. Lorsqu'on a reçu tout son capital magique. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que le Ministère ne t'ait pas repéré…

- Le ministère ? Qu'est-ce que le Premier Ministre peut en avoir à faire de moi ?

Harry ignora la question, se promettant de revenir sur le sujet plus tard. Il voulait savoir si cette jeune fille avait une famille de sorciers.

- Ta mère ou ton père pouvaient-ils faire… comme toi ? Demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

- Non, le défia-t-elle.

- Bien, alors tu es ce qu'on appelle une Née moldue, expliqua Harry avec un sourire. Une sorcière née de personnes sans pouvoirs magiques reconnus. Les sorciers les appellent des moldus. Il existe une communauté sorcière où utiliser la magie est totalement normal.

- Je n'arrive plus à le faire depuis que je suis arrivée à Londres…

- Et c'est ce qui a fait que le Ministère de la Magie ne t'ait pas repéré. Oui, répondit-il à la question muette, nous avons un gouvernement, des cités, des allées, interdites aux moldus sauf s'ils sont les parents d'un sorcier. Chaque sorcier est garant de son secret, du secret de la communauté qui ne doit jamais être révélé aux moldus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous demander de régler leur problèmes par enchantements, et nous ne sommes ni une arme de guerre ni la réponse à tous leurs maux, reprit Harry, fournissant la même explication simplette que lui avait donné Hagrid dans une autre vie. Mais je crois que tu ne comprendras vraiment qui tu es qu'en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une allée commerçante réservée aux sorciers. J'ai demandé à Elizabeth de ne pas m'accompagner faire les courses. Si tu veux on passe y faire un tour.

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

- Peut-on s'y procurer des baguettes magiques ?

- Parfaitement et je te l'offrirais volontiers. Nous y allons ?

- Je vous suis.

* * *

- C'est… c'est incroyable !

Ils avaient franchi le mur du Chaudron Baveur et venaient d'entrer dans le Chemin de Traverse. Harry enviait à Mary cette capacité à découvrir cette allée. Lui-même l'avait vu un millier de fois, s'y était même battu. Il ne voyait plus ce qui était formidable. Il métamorphosa rapidement ses vêtements et ceux de Mary. Il ne voulait pas être questionné maintenant.

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Lança-t-il devant Mary émerveillée. Au bout de la rue il y a Gringotts, la banque des sorciers gardée par des gobelins, des créatures reconnues pour leur intelligence. Là, c'est un magasin de balais. Ici c'est la boutique de Mrs. Guipure, la meilleure couturière de la rue. Elle fait de tout y compris des uniformes pour Poudlard. Et là…

- Poudlard ?

- Oh, c'est le collège de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Une prestigieuse école dans laquelle on entre à onze ans. Normalement tu aurais dû suivre une scolarité là-bas mais parfois des erreurs se produisent.

- Croyiez-vous que je pourrais l'intégrer ?

- Peut être. Pour le moment, je vais essayer de t'en apprendre le plus possible. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Quatorze ans.

- Tu devrais être en quatrième année. Tu as un sacré retard à combler. Mais rien d'irréversible, rassure-toi, lui sourit Harry devant sa mine déconfite.

- Mr. Winston, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh un hibou, c'est un animal très utile. Il sert aux sorciers comme facteurs. Les sorciers correspondent grâce aux chouettes et aux hiboux. Ah, voici la librairie Fleury et Bott, une des plus complètes. Il me faut un ou deux livres. Regarde ce qu'il te plaît.

Harry réussit à mettre la main sur un manuel de potions dans laquelle la recette de la potion de révélation était présente. Il ne se rappelait plus de se composition exacte. Il prit également un ouvrage de sorts ménagers sorciers. L'allée n'avait pas tant changée à son époque : les mêmes boutiques désuètes, les mêmes manières, les mêmes devantures... Les couleurs et les coupes des robes de sorciers, ainsi que la typographie des livres et le manque de photographies lui faisaient sentir qu'il n'était pas à son époque.

Il rejoint après Mary qui était quasiment recouverte de livres et ne savait plus par quel bout prendre le problème. Harry appela un vendeur et demanda _la Magie pour les débutants_, les manuels de premières années de Poudlard et enfin _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Le tout lui fut apporté en un temps record. Il prit Mary par la main et lui demanda si cela lui allait. Elle acquiesça et demanda un livre sur les us et coutumes des sorciers. Harry le prit et alla payer leurs ouvrages.

Ils sortirent dans la rue. Et Harry la mena jusqu'au magasin d'Ollivander.

- C'est le plus grand magasin de baguettes magiques, lui expliqua-t-il. Nous allons nous y arrêter pour toi.

- Je pourrais choisir ma baguette ? S'enthousiasma Mary.

- Pas exactement, lui répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Harry appela le fabricant de baguettes.

- Bonjour Mr. Ollivander.

- Bonjour, Mr. Winston, le salua le fabricant.

Harry était absolument stupéfait de l'habitude qu'avait cet homme de connaître le monde de la magie dans son entièreté. Son amitié avec Dumbledore devait y être pour quelque chose.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Questionna Ollivander en saluant Mary.

- A ma pupille. Miss Mary. Elle a cassé sa baguette il y a peu.

- En quoi était-elle faite ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas présent lors de son achat. Elle venait de France, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire.

- Alors une baguette légère vous conviendra mieux.

- Je peux choisir ? demanda Mary d'une petite voix.

Ollivander fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry.

- Ces fabricants français n'y connaissent décidément rien. Ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette Miss, asséna le fabricant, mais la baguette qui choisit le sorcier.

Il lui présenta la baguette et lui demanda de jeter un sort. Elle fit un geste et la fenêtre explosa. Mary lui rendit précautionneusement la baguette, un peu sonnée.

- Non, pas celle-là, murmura-t-il pendant qu'Harry réparait la fenêtre.

Après plusieurs essais, la baguette de Mary leur apparu. 28,5 centimètres en bois de hêtre et un crin de licorne. Parfaite pour les enchantements les plus compliqués.

Harry paya la baguette et fit une dernière visite à l'apothicaire. Il régla tout ces achats grâce à l'argent que lui avait alloué Albus. Comme il allait être neuf heures, ils durent se presser pour sortir du Chemin de Traverse et se rendre au marché.

* * *

Harry acheta des denrées suffisantes pour la semaine du moins l'espérait-il. Mary avait l'air plus au courant que lui sur les quantités. Un porteur les aida jusqu'à l'orphelinat où ils durent ranger toutes les provisions dans le garde manger.

Harry souffla. Il était tard, le déjeuner devait être servi à midi et il était dix heures et demie. De plus, ils étaient partis aussitôt après le petit déjeuner et la vaisselle n'avait pas encore été faite. En entrant dans le garde manger, il lui apparut clairement que celui-ci n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des lustres, et que Magdeleine n'avait plus la même vue que dans sa jeunesse.

- Bien, c'est l'occasion de faire un peu de magie, déclara-t-il à Mary. Va fermer les rideaux et vérifie que personne ne peut nous voir.

Il alluma une chandelle et sortit le livre de sorts ménagers. Il fit léviter toute la nourriture restante dans le garde-manger sur la table de la cuisine. Il envoûta brosses, seaux d'eau et savons, qui allèrent récurer le garde-manger de fond en comble. Il utilisa un sortilège afin de le faire sécher plus vite. Puis finalement rangea toutes les courses. En moins d'une heure, le garde-manger était propre, la viande salée et pendue et le reste des denrées rangées.

Mary était rayonnante. Apparemment il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec les sorts ménagers.

-Voilà qui est fait, au menu du jour lentilles et porc. Il avisa les grandes gamelles ainsi que leur saleté. Mais d'abord un peu de vaisselle.

Il utilisa tous les sorts possibles et à la fin de la matinée les ustensiles et la vaisselle étaient propres et les lentilles et le porc mijotaient tranquillement. Il avait poussé le zèle à nettoyer le sol, les murs et même le plafond de la cuisine, salis par l'utilisation.

Il tira les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour puis s'assit face à Mary pour boire un verre d'eau. Celle-ci ne s'était apparemment jamais autant amusée. Il lui tendit tous les livres achetés pour elle ainsi que sa baguette.

- Mr. Winston, pourquoi avez-vous dit à Mr. Ollivander que ce n'était pas ma première baguette magique ?

- Parce qu'il est très étrange qu'une jeune sorcière de quatorze ans ait échappé au système scolaire et ne connaisse pas son héritage. Cela prouve une faille et avant que j'aie rencontré le directeur de l'école à ce sujet, je préfère que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

- Vous connaissez le directeur ? Ce doit être un personnage important.

- En effet, je suis le protégé d'un de ses professeurs, je lui parlerai de toi. Je voulais te demander de ne jamais pratiquer la magie avec ta baguette ou sans, ailleurs qu'avec moi. Tu peux bien sûr lire la théorie dans les livres que nous avons pris mais c'est tout. Le ministère pourrait te radier de la communauté si jamais un moldu apprenait pour toi. Chaque sorcier est garant du secret, souviens-t-en. Et le ministère n'est pas très tendre avec ceux qui transgressent cette loi. Promets-moi.

- Je vous le promets Mr. Winston.

- Bien. Maintenant allons mettre le couvert.

Lorsque midi sonna les tables étaient prêtes. Et Harry s'attela à la seconde tâche de sa journée. Et son nom était Tom Jedusor. Il se rapprocha de Miss Jones pour glaner quelques informations. Apparemment Tom était dans son groupe de l'après-midi, et il formula le souhait de pouvoir y participer. Miss Jones accepta chaleureusement.

Ainsi Harry Potter se trouva face à Tom Jedusor, alors âgé de cinq ans. Il était entouré de deux autres enfants. La petite Adeline qu'il avait déjà remarquée et un autre petit garçon un peu plus grand qu'eux. Il devait être âgé de sept ans.

Il demanda gentiment à Miss Jones son prénom tandis qu'elle installait avec son aide l'ardoise qui servirait de tableau à la classe.

- Il s'appelle Owen. La seule chose que je peux vous en dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas faire ou dire quelque chose à Adeline lorsqu'il est là. Il est très protecteur.

- Ont-ils un lien de parenté ?

- Nous n'avons jamais su. Ils ont été déposés le même jour mais pas en même temps, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Bien, reprit Miss Jones, captant l'attention des enfants, maintenant asseyez-vous par ici, s'il vous plait, déclara Aujourd'hui nous allons repasser les premières lettres de l'alphabet.

Harry ne se sentant d'aucune aide pour l'institutrice qui avait si facilement attiré l'attention des vingt enfants assis devant elle. Il s'assit sur une chaise et écouta, du moins en apparence, la classe. Il invoqua un sort compliqué qui permettait de savoir à quel taux la magie était présente dans l'organisme et si elle était altérée, par un sort ou une potion. Il remercia silencieusement Severus pour lui avoir enseigné ce sortilège peu connu des sorciers –sauf des médicomages- et terriblement pratique.

Il découvrit que Tom avait beaucoup plus de magie à sa disposition qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir, même en tenant compte de son probable futur et que celle-ci était gravement altérée. Surpris par ce résultat, il le nota tout de même dans son esprit et se proposa d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore afin d'avoir libre accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pendant son jour de congé. Et pourquoi ne pas lui parler de Mary ?

Il tenta le même sort sur les enfants qui entouraient le garçon. Il s'avéra qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de potion de révélation, Adeline et Owen étaient les deux autres sorciers en présence. Avec Mary, Tom et lui, cela faisait cinq.

La petite Adeline montrait des prédispositions assez étonnantes, mais il ne put en voir davantage car Owen se plaça entre la petite fille et lui. Quant au garçon, il montrait également des aptitudes défensives très poussées pour un enfant de cet âge. Harry arrêta le sort. Et lui, à cet âge, pouvait-il dire qu'il n'avait pas comme eux, une aptitude défensive poussée ? Il soupira.

Il essaya de rétablir un contact visuel pour déterminé si la magie de Tom était altérée par un sort ou une potion. Le résultat de ce second sort était des plus étonnants : sa magie était altérée par les deux. Comme si un poison le rongeait lentement tandis que le sort essayait de percer ses défenses.

Il se leva et quitta la salle en silence. Il devait écrire à Dumbledore, impérativement. Si Tom Jedusor avait été ensorcelé à l'âge de cinq ans, à tel point que sa magie avait pu être altérée, il fallait trouver le coupable. Et cela ne pouvait être la mère du garçon et encore moins son père.

Une nouvelle hypothèse se présenta à Harry : peut être que sa mission ne se résumait pas à tuer Tom Jedusor mais plutôt à le sauver. Il secoua la tête se traitant mentalement de quelques noms d'oiseaux. Il écarta cette conclusion de ses pensées et envoya un message à Dumbledore, lui demandant une entrevue dans la semaine.

* * *

Son jour de congé était le jeudi. Il le prit et donna assez d'exercices à Mary pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'utiliser sa baguette. La magie l'aidait beaucoup dans son travail, clandestinement bien sûr. Après une semaine passée à l'orphelinat, la cuisine était déjà visiblement plus propre. Quant aux repas, ils n'avaient pas l'air de déplaire.

Il était assez fier d'avoir pu créer quelque chose qui ne soit ni un médicament, ni une arme de combat, qui ne serve pas à défendre la vie dans un but direct. Il faisait à manger. Et étrangement cela lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ces dernières années, et les seules expériences qu'il en avait étaient assez désastreuses dès lors qu'il utilisait sa baguette. La puissance lors d'un combat était nécessaire, elle était plus handicapante lorsqu'il s'agissait seulement de battre des œufs avec une fourchette.

Il avait eu le temps en une semaine de se renseigner sur les trois petits sorciers et de les observer. Ils se séparaient le moins possible. Owen restait près d'Adeline et Adeline jouait avec Tom. Un bien étrange trio. Sentaient-ils qu'ils étaient différents ?

Adeline semblait le savoir et faisait le trait d'union entre le deux garçons. Ils parlaient tous les trois, mais il ne les avait pas entendu parler à un adulte autrement que contraints par une question directe. Tout cela l'intriguait énormément. Ils semblaient sur la défensive tout le temps.

Après ses journées de travail, Harry potassait son rôle en tant qu'Andreas Winston. Fils d'une famille sorcière relativement ancienne, il était considéré dans la société sorcière au-dessus des Sangs-mêlés mais en dessous des Sangs-purs. D'après ses cours sur l'aristocratie sorcière, on ne l'aurait jamais côtoyé s'il n'avait pas été le filleul d'Ariana Dumbledore et donc le protégé de son frère, Albus.

D'après les cours que Severus lui avait donnés sur le monde de la sorcellerie, celui-ci était partagé en plusieurs classes. Les premières étaient les familles nobles de Sangs-Purs comme les Malefoy, les Prince, les Black, les Prewett, les Londubat et les Potter. Les familles comme les Bones, les Diggory et les Dumbledore étaient considérées comme des aristocrates car leurs familles étaient anciennes, mais reconnaissaient avoir des Sangs-mêlés. Les Weasley entraient également dans cette catégorie bien qu'ils soient Sangs-Purs car leurs opinions étaient jugés trop originales. Toutes ces distinctions formaient des nuances subtiles qu'il fallait comprendre lorsqu'on entrait dans l'aristocratie sorcière.

Venait ensuite les familles sorcières depuis seulement quelques générations. Puis les familles sorcières depuis une génération et enfin les nés de parents moldus. La lie de la société sorcière était les orphelins, ceux qui n'avaient aucune ascendance, aucune famille.

Harry aurait dû faire parti de l'aristocratie, si la guerre n'avait pas bouleversé cette hiérarchie bien plus présente semblait-il en 1930 qu'à son époque. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, son arrière grand oncle Charlus Potter venait juste d'intégrer Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard et son arrière grand père devait avoir un an environ. Finalement s'il avait pu, il aurait remercié Severus pour lui avoir après les us et coutumes des sorciers... ainsi que son arbre généalogique par cœur.

Il émergea de ses réflexions en arrivant devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il passa la porte et demanda une cheminée pour voyager. On le conduit à une cheminée publique et il rejoignit le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Votre bureau est singulièrement petit, Professeur, annonça-t-il en guise de salutations.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr. Winston.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Fort bien et vous même ? Un thé au citron ?

- Je vais bien, et non merci, lui répondit-il en se glissant entre une étagère et une desserte pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil désigné par Dumbledore.

- Alors nous commencerons à tester votre couverture. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Andreas Winston, fils de Lise Harper et Edward Winston, filleul d'Ariana Dumbledore et protégé d'Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs comment va Alberforth ?

- Apparemment très bien, répondit Dumbledore en cachant sa surprise. Où avez-vous étudié ?

- Au Manoir, mon percepteur était l'un des meilleurs, Mr. Babbling. Vous le connaissiez peut être ? Il ets malheureusement décédé récemment...

- Navré, mais non. Avez-vous une spécialité ?

- Les potions. J'effectue d'ailleurs un voyage afin de récolter le plus de connaissances possibles, en vue du premier degré de potionniste. Cette expérience me permettra, je l'espère, de prétendre au poste d'apprenti d'un Maître des potions afin de le devenir moi-même.

- Très intéressant. Quelle serait votre choix d'expérimentation ?

- La lycanthropie.

Dumbledore faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Mr. Winston la lycanthropie ! En voilà un sujet !

- Et comme pratiquement rien n'a été tenté dessus, vous comprenez en quoi ce terrain neuf d'expérimentation me plaît.

- En effet... Etes-vous marié ou peut être fiancé ?

- Non, répondit Harry sans hésiter, et cela n'arriverait pas avant un long moment, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

- C'est bien étonnant à votre âge.

- Pourtant il est bien plus simple d'entrer au service d'un Maître des potions sans engagement préalable.

- Certes, répondit Dumbledore, surpris de la tournure des évènements. Vous me semblez au point, Mr. Potter. Il vous faudra étudier un peu les us et coutumes sorciers de notre époque et la politique actuelle et vous serez prêt. Mais je crois que vous souhaitiez faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

- En effet.

- Je vous y escorte.

- Ne prenez pas cette peine Professeur, je connais le chemin, répondit Harry en se jetant un sortilège de désillusion. Je serais de retour d'ici deux heures.

Il sentit clairement le sortilège de Pistage que lui lança Albus Dumbledore tandis qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte. Il sourit. Albus ne changerait pas.

* * *

Il revint fourbu dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat. Il avait laissé des instructions claires à Mary et elle les avait suivies à la lettre. Le repas du midi avait été servi et bien servi. Il se souvint à ce moment qu'il avait oublié de parler de son cas à Dumbledore. Il estima que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Dumbledore ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, enfin, lui faisait aussi confiance qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi s'il aidait Mary maintenant elle serait suspecte aux yeux d'Albus, et il ne voulait pas lui infliger cela.

Il posa les paquets qu'il avait transportés de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Des manuels de potions et des livres ayant pour sujet les malédictions. Cependant il avait réussi à cacher le sujet de ses recherches à Albus. Il espérait que la prochaine fois le professeur lui épargnerait le sort de pistage, afin qu'il puisse aller à la Salle sur demande.

Il sortit et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Mary l'y attendait de pied ferme et lui posa un tas de questions les plus diverses, sur la composition du monde sorcier, ses institutions, Poudlard, le Wingardium Leviosa... Il y répondit du mieux qu'il put en s'occupant du repas.

Mary dut s'arrêter lorsque Miss Jones entra dans la pièce.

- Ah, Mr. Winston, j'avais peur que vous en rentreriez que demain. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour coucher les petits et Miss Livingston ne peut pas ce soir, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de sa collègue. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, Mary s'occupera de la vaisselle.

Elle le remercia et sortit de la pièce pour aller surveiller les enfants.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire la vaisselle ? demanda Mary véhémente.

- Parce que je ne le peux. Il va falloir que tu me rendes service. N'oublie pas que quand tu auras dix-sept ans tu pourras pratiquer la magie autant que tu voudras. Mais pas avant.

Mary fit une moue boudeuse mais accepta de laver la vaisselle du soir.

* * *

Le repas passé, Harry dut tenir sa promesse et avec l'aide de Miss Jones aida les petits à se mettre au lit. Les enfants de deux à cinq ans dormaient dans la même partie du dortoir, la plus proche des chambres des éducatrices.

Il aida à la suite William, Edward, Marianne, Lizzy, Mary, John, Joseph, Margaret, Emma, Sylvestre... Il les aidait à enfiler leur chemise de nuit, les coucher et chasser les cauchemars pour certains. Il se rendit compte sans surprise qu'Adeline dormait à côté de Tom et d'Owen. Précisément entre les deux.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Adeline ? La questionna-t-il en la voyant s'emmêler dans sa chemise de nuit.

Elle essaya de faire non de la tête mais cela la déséquilibra encore plus. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et l'aida à passer la tête dans le trou de la chemise, comme il en avait l'habitude avec la petite Rose avant... avant que la guerre ne l'atteigne elle aussi.

- Merci, dit tout doucement Adeline, le sortant par la même de ses pensées.

- De rien. Allez tout le monde au lit, déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Owen et Tom. Ceux-ci se mirent au lit mais continuèrent à le regarder.

Adeline avait du mal à grimper sur le lit un peu haut pour elle. Il l'aida et la coucha. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de repartir. Il continua sa tâche plus loin, pour voir si tout le monde avait fini.

A partir de dix ans les enfants avaient le droit à des chambres doubles. La place ne manquait pas et c'était une manière de les rendre plus responsables selon la directrice. Les plus âgés avaient environ treize ou quatorze ans. Après ils allaient travailler. Il leur souhaita à tous bonne nuit. En revenant vers les petits, il vit que Miss Jones avait terminé.

Adeline se releva de son lit et vint se planter devant Harry.

- Dis, demain tu raconteras une histoire avant qu'on dorme ?

Harry la regarda un instant. Il vit autour de lui toutes les petites formes qui écoutaient avec attention la conversation. Nul ne doute que l'histoire les tentait aussi.

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

Au sourire de la petite fille, il sut qu'il avait fait un grand pas dans sa confiance.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tom Jedusor

**Titre : **Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur **: Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé :** Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements. Merci également aux lecteurs qui viennent d'un peu partout et s'intéressent à cette histoire ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ajoutent en favoris ou en alerte.

Ce chapitre est un tournant de l'histoire c'est pourquoi il est un peu plus long que les autres et plus découpé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Bonne Lecture à tous !

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : TOM JEDUSOR**

Le lendemain Harry descendit avec quelques uns des livres de la Réserve de Poudlard. Il étudia en même temps que Mary après avoir liquidé la vaisselle du petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette. Celle-ci n'y tenant plus commença à lui poser des questions.

- J'étudie également. Je me perfectionne encore. On apprend toute la vie, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous croyez que je peux passer à la pratique du sortilège de lévitation ? S'enquit-elle excitée.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais m'assurer que mon empreinte couvre la tienne, lui répondit-il en lançant un sortilège puissant afin que personne ne puisse les voir. Tu peux commencer.

La fin de la matinée se déroula en études théoriques pour Harry, pratiques pour Mary. Heureusement pour elle, Harry venait souvent à son secours afin qu'elle ne fasse pas exploser l'objet qu'elle tentait de faire léviter.

Après le déjeuner, Mary partit aider la lingère. Harry continua ses recherches, après avoir nettoyé la cuisine. Un article du livre qu'il était en train de lire retint son attention.

« _Au sujet des malédictions, il faut savoir que rien n'est plus puissant dans ce domaine que les malédictions du sang. Ces malédictions sont les plus compliquées à mettre en œuvre, et nécessitent une longue préméditation. En effet, le sang de la personne doit être utilisé lors du rituel. Mais à cause de la complexité du sort jeté et le haut niveau de magie qu'il faut atteindre, les malédictions de sang ne peuvent être réalisées par le commun de sorciers. Nous nous attarderons donc pas sur ce cas._ »

Harry referma le livre rageusement. Il aurait été beaucoup trop simple qu'il trouve tous les éléments sur les malédictions de sang dans un seul ouvrage ! Il souffla bruyamment et décida d'aller se renseigner dès que possible sur ces malédictions précises. Son instinct lui soufflait que même si le commun des mortels ne pouvait produire de tels sortilèges, Jedusor n'avait pas été ensorcelé par un sorcier Lambda.

Ne serait-ce que fabriquer une potion correcte demandait une certaine puissance. Quel sorcier pouvait se permettre de laisser autant de magie à la disposition d'un enfant ? Cela nécessitait de gros efforts pour se séparer ne serait ce que d'un peu de sa magie. Si le sorcier en question ne voulait pas devenir Cracmol et vu la quantité de magie, l'homme devait être sacrément puissant. Cela réduisait les recherches et rendaient d'autant plus probables l'utilisation d'une malédiction de sang.

Il nota les informations recueillies pour le moment dans son carnet. Puis il se leva et sortit de la cuisine pour ramener les ouvrages dans sa chambre. Il descendit ensuite pour aller aider Miss Jones.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour, tous les regards enfantins se tournèrent vers lui. Harry sourit. Son histoire devrait être sacrément bonne !

* * *

Pendant le repas Harry décida finalement de raconter une histoire d'origine sorcière mais en la modifiant légèrement pour que les enfants moldus ne se doutent de rien. Il allait raconter un conte de Beedle le Barde : _Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse. _Il sourit en regardant les enfants monter l'escalier très vite pour aller se coucher.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs lorsque Miss Livingston le rattrapa :

- Que faites-vous Mr. Winston ?

- Je vais aller raconter une histoire aux enfants, ils me l'ont demandé hier.

- Vous feriez mieux de leur donner une leçon de morale, siffla Miss Livingston, ça leur sera plus utile que des stupides histoires.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la réplique de Miss Livingston.

- Sachez Miss Livingston, que les histoires contiennent bien plus de morale que toutes vos leçons. De plus cela leur fournit un exemple concret et non une idée abstraite de ce qu'il serait bien de faire. A l'avenir je me passerai de vos remarques Miss.

Il la dépassa rageusement. Mais... qui était-elle pour lui faire une telle remarque ! Aucun enfant n'écoutait ses leçons de moral de son plein gré ! Il décida aussi sec, que pendant son séjour ici, les enfants auraient une histoire chaque soir. Il irait acheter un livre de contes et apprendrait. Cela ferait les pieds à Miss Livingston !

Harry entra dans la pièce où tous les enfants étaient déjà en chemise de nuit. Miss Jones les avaient aidé pour que tous puissent écouter l'histoire. Harry prit une chandelle et alla s'asseoir au milieu de la pièce. Les enfants firent un cercle autour d'eaux. Adeline, Owen et Tom s'assirent devant lui, au plus près.

- Rapprochez-vous, ceux qui sont au fond, déclara-t-il, sinon vous n'allez pas entendre. Bien. Il était une fois un gentil vieux sorcier...

Il raconta son histoire en essayant de la rendre vivante en mimant plusieurs voix. Il était assez heureux du pétillement présent dans tous les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de magie et de sorcier. Miss Jones avait l'air aussi absorbé que les enfants. Dans les dents, Miss Livingston !

Il essaya également d'observer les réactions des trois petits sorciers. Il repéra Adeline grâce à ses cheveux noirs d'encre. Tom avaient les mêmes. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient tandis qu'elle suivait avec attention les aventures du sorcier. Il nota qu'elle avait les traits fins et qu'elle serait probablement une très jolie femme. Owen, avait les cheveux plus clairs que ses deux compagnons, et les yeux verts pâles. Ses traits étaient plus grossiers que ceux d'Adeline et Tom, mais lui donnait un visage singulier, qui une fois arrivé à maturité ne devrait pas manquer de charme. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil les plus jeunes. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, Tom était un bel enfant, quoiqu'un peu chétif. Ses yeux noirs regardaient le monde en l'interrogeant. Ils étaient tous les trois différents physiquement mais une même joie animait leurs yeux en écoutant l'histoire.

* * *

A la fin du conte, les enfants en réclamèrent un autre.

- Non, je ne raconterai pas une autre histoire ce soir, vous devez aller vous coucher. En revanche, ajouta-t-il devant les mines déconfites, je reviendrai demain avec une autre histoire.

Les sourires réapparurent sur les visages et chacun rejoignit son lit. Harry ainsi que Miss Jones aidèrent les plus petits à se hisser dans leur lit. Ils éteignirent la lumière et sortirent.

- Mr. Winston ? Puis-je vous parler ? demanda Miss Jones après avoir fermé la porte.

- Bien entendu Miss, répondit Harry, confiant.

- Je...

Elle se plaça en face de lui, et lui fit la déclaration la plus impromptue de la courte vie d'Andreas Winston.

- Je dois vous dire que vous avez fait naitre des sentiments en moi, et que ceux-ci sont d'une profondeur encore inégalés. J'aimerai...

- Miss Jones, l'interrompit Harry horriblement embarrassé, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de malentendus entre nous c'est pourquoi je dois vous dire que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, que j'ai dû laisser... dans mon village. Nous avions prévu de nous marier et tant que je ne recevrai pas de missives me libérant de ma parole, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que...

- Toute histoire entre nous est impossible. Bien sûr Mr. Winston, j'apprécie énormément votre honnêteté à mon égard et votre conduite. Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais aller me coucher.

- Bien Miss, bonne nuit, lui souhaita Harry peiné par son chagrin. Elle ne lui répondit pas et il rejoignit sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il s'étendit dans son lit pour prendre du recul et s'aperçut de toute l'absurdité de la situation. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas comment réagirait l'Histoire. Harry pouvait maintenant le dire : elle réagissait n'importe comment. Il soupira.

Il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une équation trop complexe pur lui. Une équation que seul Severus pourrait résoudre. Il lui manquait. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il était parti, sans possibilité de retour, et il s'apercevait chaque jour que son sacrifice n'était pas aisé.

Severus Rogue... Quelle idée avait dit Hermione. Quelle galère avait ajouté Ron. Quelle aventure... Séduire Severus Rogue n'avait pas été chose aisée. Ils étaient en guerre, au beau milieu d'un désastre historique, Severus éprouvait des difficultés à gérer ses fonctions de Directeur, d'espion et de temporisateur entre les Mangemorts et les élèves... Alors penser à aimer ! Surtout lui, surtout dans sa situation.

Harry en avait sué, il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits où il mettait en place des stratégies infaillibles pour le séduire, les mêmes qui se faisaient réduire en charpie par le directeur dès le jour venu. Au fond Harry croyait sincèrement que seule cette entreprise lui avait permis de rester sain d'esprit pendant la guerre. C'était quelque chose de terriblement dangereux, futile et égoïste et c'est pour cela que c'était si important de le faire. Sans cela, peut être qu'il n'aurait jamais pu retourner dans le passer et découvrir la magie altérée de Tom Jedusor. Peut être qu'il ne se serait jamais autant battu. Il avait connu le bonheur et c'est pour cela qu'il était un bon combattant, il avait quelque chose à défendre.

Aujourd'hui il était projeté dans un passé qui n'était pas le sien, un passé qui bouleversait ses certitudes. Il se retrouvait avec une mission à accomplir et au fond il espérait pouvoir mourir rapidement, renaître vite et rejoindre Severus. Pour le moment Andreas Winston n'était qu'une couverture et non une personne. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait exister tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le deuil de son ancienne vie et de son ancien amour.

* * *

Le lendemain Mary déboula en urgence dans la cuisine alors qu'il préparait le repas de midi. Il lui avait confié la mission de veiller sur les trois enfants sorciers de l'orphelinat. Elle avait tout de suite accepté, se prenant immédiatement de sympathie pour des personnes appartenant à la même communauté.

- Mr. Winston, appela-t-elle essoufflée, Ade... Adeline s'est fait mal. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir ce qu'il s'est passé, elle est dans la cour.

Harry sortit vivement du garde-manger et demanda à Mary de surveiller ses casseroles pendant qu'il s'en occupait. Il déboula dans la cour où il trouva la petite allongée. Les deux petits garçons l'aidaient à se relever. Miss Jones lui demandait où elle avait mal.

- Que s'est-il passé Miss Jones ? S'enquit-il doucement.

- Je n'en sais rien, Miss Livingston non plus n'a rien vu, j'étais en train de donner ma classe.

- Je vais m'en occuper, lui assura-t-il en se plaçant à son côté. Le repas est prêt et vous avez une classe à instruire, cela vous sied-t-il ?

- Parfaitement, merci Mr. Winston, lui répondit-elle d'un ton un peu froid.

- De rien Miss. Alors Adeline tu t'es fait mal ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans dire mot. Harry comprit que les enfants autour ne l'aideraient pas à parler.

- Cela semble important, en tout cas tu dois te reposer, je vais te ramener dans ton dortoir. Et j'aurai besoin de deux assistants, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Tom et Owen.

Il porta la petite Adeline jusque dans son lit. Son regard noisette l'interrogeait. Que faisait-il ? Il l'allongea et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Tout d'abord vous devez m'écouter vous trois, dit-il sur un ton de conspirateur. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de faire des choses bizarres lorsque vous êtes en colère ou triste ? Ou quand vous ressentez une émotion forte ? Des choses que personne ne peut expliquer ?

Les enfants se contentèrent de le regarder. Sur leurs visages apparaissaient clairement le doute de se faire prendre dans un piège.

- Moi aussi ça m'arrivait quand j'étais petit. En fait ce sont juste de signes.

- Des signes pour quoi ? demanda la petite Adeline.

- Vous êtes particuliers, vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des sorciers, des personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ce monde-ci, le monde des moldus car les sorciers vivent tous cachés.

- C'est quoi des moldus ? Questionna Owen.

- Des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

- Les pauvres, les plaignit Adeline.

- Ils se débrouillent très bien sans. Ils sont humains comme nous, ont des droits comme nous, mais nous avons une capacité en plus. C'est pourquoi il faut l'utiliser en faisant très attention. Vous faites partis d'une autre communauté, dans laquelle avoir des pouvoirs magiques est normal.

- Alors on nous a déposés au mauvais endroit ? demanda Tom en parlant pour la première fois.

- Non, vous avez connu les deux mondes, il n'y a pas de mauvaise chose à cela. C'est votre histoire, vous connaîtrez le monde sorcier et le monde moldu.

- Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? ajouta Owen sceptique.

- Parce que je vais me servir de ma baguette pour guérir Adeline et que je ne voulais pas que vous vous en preniez à moi en croyant que j'allais lui faire du mal. Alors Adeline que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est Patrick, chuchota-t-elle. Il ne nous aime pas parce qu'il nous trouve bizarres. Alors il a voulu me bousculer et j'ai souhaité fort disparaître.

- Et alors ?

- Un mur est apparu derrière elle et elle a foncé dedans en reculant. Après ça, le mur a disparu, répondit Owen à la place d'Adeline.

- Je vois... Venez me chercher si Patrick vous fait encore des misères, d'accord ? Quant à toi, jeune demoiselle, voyons si tu t'es cassé quelque chose...

Harry marmonna un sort de diagnostic et constata qu'Adeline aurait un gros hématome au bras, et qu'elle était un peu choquée par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il le lui dit et lui conseilla de rester allongée jusqu'au déjeuner. Il demanda aux garçons de rester pour la surveiller car lui devait préparer le repas. Il leur enverrait Mary.

- Pourquoi Mary ? interrogea Owen, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que c'est une comme nous, répondit Tom.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mary et vous êtes des sorciers mais... il faut que personne ne l'apprenne, c'est très important. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez rejoindre notre communauté.

- Et toi pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda Tom suspicieusement. Si tu es un sorcier tu ne devrais pas être là.

Sherlock Holmes en personne. Harry ne savait que répondre. C'est Adeline qui riposta à sa place :

- Parfois Tom, tu es vraiment bête. Il est là pour nous sauver, c'est évident.

Harry se sentit coupable de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il devait gagner la confiance des petits s'il voulait réaliser sa mission. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour aider Adeline et Owen, ainsi que Mary. Cela ne compenserait pas la mort de Tom, mais cela sauverait trois vies.

Avant de repasser aux cuisines, il envoya un mot à Dumbledore lui demandant de lui ménager une entrevue dans son bureau ce soir. Il devait se rendre à la salle sur demande pour obtenir ce livre sur les malédictions de sang.

La journée passa doucement pour Harry qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que le soir arrive et qu'il finisse sa mission au plus tôt. Cependant, il garda un œil sur les trois petits sorciers qui jouèrent toute l'après-midi dans la cour avant de comment à préparer le repas du soir.

* * *

Andreas Winston se retrouvait pour la troisième fois dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, son protecteur, depuis qu'ils avaient pris connaissance de leur ascendance commune. Ou du moins c'était la version officielle.

En réalité Harry demandait à Dumbledore de lui faire confiance une heure de temps pour qu'il puisse se rendre à la Salle sur demande. En effet le futur directeur ne devait pas découvrir le lieu où il allait avant une bonne soixantaine d'année, et l'Histoire avait été assez chamboulée comme cela.

Au bout d'une heure de plaidoirie, Harry obtint ce qu'il voulait, et sortit du bureau pour se rendre discrètement au septième étage.

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il avait donné sa parole au jeune homme et ne pouvait lui appliquer maintenant un sortilège. La vie lui avait appris à se méfier. Pour tout dire, Gellert était à l'origine de sa méfiance, et elle lui avait été fort utile dans de nombreuses occasions. Il ne savait rien du futur, et le jeune homme ne voulait rien lui dire. Il savait seulement que seul son double pouvait avoir envoyé Harry ici. Le Retourneur de temps et la bague des Dumbledore le montraient assez clairement. Pourtant les yeux bleus ne purent se concentrer sur autre chose que cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne.

Il se désillusionna devant lui. Il portait un énorme paquet enveloppé dans un velours. Avant qu'il ne prenne la cheminé pour revenir dans le monde moldu, il lui demanda une faveur.

- Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez tout jeune homme après l'accomplissement de votre mission bien entendu. Je me fais vieux, mes nerfs aussi. Trop de questions restent en suspens et je ne pourrais plus vous aider si je ne suis plus en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Albus vous ne changerez jamais, toujours les mêmes subterfuges. Je sais que ce sont surtout vos neurones qui tournent à plein régime et non vos nerfs qui vous causent problèmes. Tentez une autre approche dans la manipulation des jeunes esprits la prochaine fois.

- Enfin, vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour mes pauvres nerfs ? Questionna Albus, se confortant encore plus dans son rôle de vénérable vieillard et assimilant la scène à une farce quelconque.

- Vous vous trompez Albus, j'ai le plus grand respect pour vos nerfs, ce sont de fidèles amis depuis une dizaine d'années. Sur ce, bonne soirée, répondit Harry, souriant avant d'emprunter le réseau de cheminés.

Albus continua à réfléchir, et il parvint à la conclusion que, pour le connaître aussi bien, soit il était un allié de poids, soit un ennemi très éclairé.

* * *

Harry passa toute la nuit sur les malédictions. Il comprit que pour défaire ce genre de malédiction, il fallait la potion antidote adaptée et le contre-sort approprié. Il commença par les lister les unes après les autres en essayant de déterminer les motifs de la malédiction pesant sur Tom Jedusor.

Il réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit. Ne trouvant pas de réponses satisfaisantes, il chercha un moyen de s'assurer quelle malédiction avait touché l'enfant et quel sorcier l'avait ensorcelé.

Chaque sorcier avait une signature magique particulière. Lorsqu'un sorcier lançait un sort, la couleur du sort qui est la propre signature de chaque sortilège se mélangeait à la signature magique du sorcier pour donner une couleur unique.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que la couleur de la signature de la malédiction ne pouvait être repérée sur Jedusor car il ne savait pas la couleur de la signature magique de départ. Et s'il se trompait d'antidote, les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses, et lui-même pourrait se retrouver maudit.

Vers quatre heures du matin, son esprit vagabonda auprès de Severus. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Il aurait cherché toutes signatures magiques autour de l'orphelinat et les aurait analysées l'une après l'autre. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps... A moins que...

Une idée transperça alors son esprit : quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple était à sa portée. La magie que le sorcier avait déposée ne s'était pas inclue à Jedusor. Tom avait sa propre signature. Il pourrait déduire la signature du sorcier qui avait lancé la malédiction de sang et donc découvrir la signature de la malédiction elle-même ! S'il soustrayait la couleur de la signature magique du sorcier, puis celle de la signature de Jedusor, il ne resterait plus que celle de la malédiction.

Enfin sauf si le sorcier qui avait lancé la malédiction et celui qui avait laissé sa magie n'était pas le même, mais il ne trouvait pas cette hypothèse probable. Il entamerait donc les sorts de dépistage sur le garçon demain.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

Un évènement facilita sa tâche le lendemain. Il avait une pause l'après-midi car le déjeuner était servi tôt et après la vaisselle et les préparatifs du dîner du soir, il n'avait rien à faire. Il regardait jouer les trois petits sorciers dans la cour. Il se concentrait particulièrement sur Tom. Avant il passait sa pause avec Miss Jones, mais depuis leur entrevue dans le couloir, elle l'évitait consciencieusement. Cela le peinait car il la considérait comme une alliée, mais sa mission passait avant tout et il n'avait pas assez de temps pour s'en occuper.

De loin la signature magique de Tom Jedusor était d'un violet profond, presque noir. On ne pouvait rien distinguer à part une fissure qui libérait une autre couleur, bleu cendré. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était la couleur de la signature de Tom et celle de la signature du sorcier.

Patrick approcha des enfants. Il avait appris à le reconnaitre. C'était un garçonnet fort et deux ans plus âgé qu'Owen. Il faisait régner sa loi dans son groupe. Il s'avança alors vers Adeline et la bouscula alors qu'elle était de dos. Elle tomba et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Tandis qu'Harry se précipitait vers la petite fille, il vit la magie de Tom exploser. Elle était bleue nuit et poussa Patrick par terre comme il venait de la faire pour Adeline.

Harry prit le temps d'observer les couleurs, se coupant du monde extérieur. La signature magique du sorcier était grise, couleur cendre. La malédiction quant à elle était d'un vert bouteille paralysant. Elle s'accrochait à la magie de Tom comme une sangsue, cherchant à s'y agglomérer. Harry vit qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Tom ne cède. Une faille était déjà apparut. L'urgence parcourut ses veines et il partit en courant pour chercher son livre.

Tom s'affaiblissait. Owen et Adeline le voyaient bien, surtout quand il utilisait la « magie » comme l'appelait Mr. Winston. Il était courbé en deux sur le sol, suant alors qu'il n'avait pas employé plus de magie qu'Adeline la dernière fois.

Après la bagarre avec Patrick, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un couloir de l'orphelinat. Adeline lui fit un bisou pour le remettre de ses blessures. Elle voyait bien que ça allait de plus en plus mal. Owen le constatait aussi mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Pourquoi Mr. Winston est parti en courant ? Gémit Tom, en entrecoupant sa phrase. Pourquoi il... nous a... laissé ? Je croyais... qu'il nous... appréciait.

- Il devait avoir oublié quelque chose sur le feu, répondit laconiquement Owen, incapable de croire en ses propres paroles.

- C'est faux, c'est ma faute, s'accusa le petit garçon. Si je n'avais pas fait ça... Mr Winston nous... aurait peut être aidé.

- Arrête Tom, reprit Adeline. Je suis sûre qu'il est là pour nous sauver. Ce n'est pas un peu de magie qui va le désarçonner il en a fait plein avec nous...

- Alors pourquoi ?

En lui-même Tom sentit une cassure. Il avait laissé filtrer beaucoup d'espoir grâce à cet homme venu leur expliquer ce qu'ils étaient, pourquoi et comment ils pouvaient utiliser leur don. Il aurait bien voulu d'un père comme Mr. Winston et Adeline avait dit que peut être ça serait possible.

Pourtant les évènements venaient à contredire cet espoir... D'habitude Adeline avait raison, alors que là il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait s'arranger. Il avait bien senti le dégoût dans la tête de Mr. Winston. Tom Jedusor se sentit encore plus pitoyable.

Harry cherchait frénétiquement dans son livre. Malheureusement aucune ne correspondait à la couleur. Il devint évident que le sorcier avait mélangé la potion d'une malédiction et l'incantation d'une autre. Il ressortit ses notes, feuilleta son livre, s'arrêta, comprit, vérifia deux fois son hypothèse. S'il comprenait bien, sa découverte allait changer la face de l'histoire.

Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre le livre à la main, et commença à chercher à l'aide d'un sort Tom Jedusor. Il le trouva dans un couloir accompagné d'Adeline et d'Owen, il avait l'air de souffrir. Après une brève vérification, la couleur bouteille tentait une percée dans les défenses de la magie de Tom. Il fallait agir vite.

Il s'arrêta et s'accroupit face au petit garçon.

- Tom, regarde-moi, c'est Andreas. Tom, écoute-moi. Quelqu'un a jeté un mauvais sort à ta magie. Je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure. Je connais un endroit où on pourra te soigner, mais il faut me faire confiance, d'accord ?

- Oui, souffla difficilement le petit garçon.

- Bien, Owen, préviens Mary que vous serez sous sa garde jusqu'à mon retour. Je compte sur vous pour aider Mary dans les préparatifs du dîner de ce soir. Il faut que vous prétendiez que Tom est malade et que je l'ai emmené chez le médecin de ma propre initiative, d'accord ?

Les deux petits sorciers acquiescèrent et partirent à reculons pour rejoindre Mary. Il souleva alors le petit garçon, sortit de l'orphelinat sans se faire remarquer et alla dans la ruelle où il avait transplané le premier jour. Il serra l'enfant contre lui et transplana.

* * *

Les grilles de Poudlard apparaissaient au bout du chemin, elles s'ouvrirent pour lui, sentant sa détresse et son besoin. Magiquement, il avait obtenu l'asile de Poudlard. Il avait découvert cette capacité lors de la guerre. C'était d'autant plus pratique que cette ancienne magie lui permettait de ne pas déclencher les alarmes de Poudlard et des Mangemorts quand il allait rendre une visite au portrait d'Albus.

Il courut en essayant d'épargner le plus de secousses à Tom. A cette époque-ci l'infirmerie était au premier étage et il en remercia tous les fondateurs. Les escaliers lui facilitèrent la tâche et le laissèrent passer sans encombre. Il poussa alors les portes de l'infirmerie pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Poppy Pomfresh fraîchement diplômée. Elle devait être plus jeune que lui, et une autre infirmière discutait avec elle du métier qu'elle allait entreprendre. Harry déposa en douceur Tom Jedusor sur un lit blanc.

- Enfin Mr., que faites- vous ? S'époumona l'infirmière.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plaît.

L'infirmière resta coite quelques instants puis regarda le jeune patient qui venait d'être déposé, elle se tourna et demanda à Poppy de surveiller le jeune homme. Elle passa un appel par cheminette au professeur de métamorphose, qui par bonheur n'avait pas cours cette heure-là.

- Professeur, un hurluberlu a débarqué avec un gamin de cinq ou six ans dans mon infirmerie en criant qu'il avait besoin de votre aide. C'est urgent, nous vous attendons.

Le professeur Dumbledore sauta de sa chaise après avoir remercié l'infirmière et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Heureusement le concierge n'était pas là pour le ralentir.

Harry vérifia deux fois son livre avant que Dumbledore n'arrive enfin. Il lui demanda de congédier l'infirmière ce que le professeur s'empressa de faire sous l'œil courroucé de celle-ci. Poppy eut le droit de rester. Elle ferma les rideaux autour du lit pendant que Mr. Winston, le protégé de Dumbledore, si elle avait bien compris, expliquait la situation.

- Cet enfant est atteint d'une malédiction de sang. Il faut une potion antidote et un sortilège adéquat pour l'aider. La malédiction progresse depuis déjà quelques temps et se mêlera bientôt à sa magie.

- Quelle est la nature de cette malédiction ?

- Elle vise à corrompre son âme.

Poppy eut un hoquet de stupeur pendant que les yeux d'Albus perdirent de leur éclat.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne connais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. La seule chose que j'ai pu déduire, c'est que cette potion mélangée à cette incantation, expliqua-t-il en montrant son livre, devrait avoir pour résultat de corrompre l'âme et la magie d'un être jeune et sans résistance profonde. Ce garçon doit être très résistant pour que la malédiction commence à ne découvrir une faille que maintenant. Il est puissant, mais moins puissant que le sorcier qui a laissé cette signature magique, dit-il en imageant son exposé par un coup de baguette.

La signature cendre apparut dans les airs. Albus parut désarçonné quelques instants.

- Quel est l'effet à long terme ?

- Instiller un morceau de magie et d'âme de l'ancien propriétaire au nouveau. Cela influencerait le développement magique et identitaire de l'enfant.

- Et lui permettrait d'avoir un descendant puissant, marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- De ces ingrédients pour réaliser cet antidote, dit-il en faisant apparaitre une liste, et de votre baguette.

- C'est accordé. Laissez-moi gérer les détails avec le directeur. Poppy vous aidera dans la confection de la potion, elle ira chercher les ingrédients. Vous les aurez d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. A tout de suite.

Harry Potter souffla doucement alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le garçon qu'était Tom Jedusor. Il regarda l'enfant agité, qui ne pouvait plus parler, et tenta de lui expliquer la situation doucement en lui soumettant la façon dont on allait le soigner. Il fallait qu'il se détende le plus possible afin de pouvoir résister plus longtemps.

Tom décida de faire confiance à Andreas Winston et commença à lutter. Harry sourit devant le courage du petit garçon de cinq ans qui essayait de se battre contre une malédiction plus grosse que lui.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Andreas Winston

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes les reviews mais je manque de temps et je voulais publier au plus tôt le chapitre 4 qui est le pendant du 3. Pour l'instant l'histoire devrait comporter 9 chapitres.

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont questionné sur la suite de cette histoire. Elle n'est pas franchement classable et j'avoue que c'est ce que je voulais. Parce qu'une histoire avec Harry qui tue Tom petit et retrouves Severus, on en a tous lu. Je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus original et de vraisemblable. D'un peu plus vivant avec une épaisseur autre. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivée, mais c'était aussi le pari de cette histoire. Vous ne savez pas où je vous emmène et peut être cela ne vous plaira pas. Mais sans désir et sans risque il n'a pas de vie.

J'essaie tout de même de coller au plus près du livre de JK Rowling et des informations qu'elle nous a laissé sur la saga**,** même si le contexte est totalement différent.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte ou en favori ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui viennent d'un peu partout : France, Belgique Canada, Etats-Unis, Réunion, Italie, Portugal, Martinique, Tunisie et Espagne.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV : ANDREAS WINSTON**

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : Poppy lui amena le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication de la potion en un temps record. Il la remercia et s'installa rapidement sur le plan de travail. Il inspira et expira, comme le lui avait souvent conseillé Severus et commença à préparer les ingrédients délicatement. Il remercia son ancien amant pour l'avoir obligé à être le meilleur partout, et surtout en potions, honneur oblige.

Il commença la préparation dans le silence le plus profond. Poppy aidait le jeune patient en appliquant une compresse froide sur son front brûlant. Des gémissements entrecoupaient de temps en temps le silence tendu et la concentration d'Harry.

Cet instant sembla s'étirer à l'infini, la préparation demandait une attention de tous les instants et lorsqu'il la laissait mijoter, il s'installait aux côtés de Tom pour le rassurer. Albus avait annulé ses cours après une visite chez le directeur et était venu s'installer dans un fauteuil inconfortable. Il leur expliqua dans une accalmie qu'Andreas et Tom avaient l'asile administratif de Poudlard pendant la guérison du garçon.

Durant toute la confection de la potion, Dumbledore regarda attentivement les gestes du jeune homme. Un Maître des Potions sans aucun doute. Il était perturbé par cette signature magique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait envoyé ce jeune homme dans le futur ? Albus respira profondément et décida d'attendre la fin du traitement du garçon avant de parler à Andreas de ses projets pour lui. Il attendit regroupant le plus de puissance possible en lui.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry arrêta le feu sous la potion et la mit en fiole, pour la faire refroidir. Albus se leva et il lui demanda de réciter le contre-sort au moment où il administrait la potion. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, releva Tom et lui fit avaler le contenu de la fiole alors que Dumbledore jetait le contre sort. Le garçon tomba endormi et Harry se tint à ses côtés.

- Je vous attends à la première heure demain. Une fois que vous serez sûr que son corps et sa magie auront purgé la malédiction.

Harry hocha la tête et attendit, surveillant toutes les heures l'état de son petit patient par un sort. Tom Jedusor avait été victime d'un sort à cinq ans. Une malédiction, visant à faire de lui quelqu'un de mauvais, apparemment. Peut être n'était-ce là pas tout. Le sorcier l'avait choisi puissant dans un milieu défavorisé. Il lui fallait une certaine haine de départ.

Mais peut être qu'en changeant toutes les conditions de départ, la malédiction, l'absence d'amour, pourrait-il sauver Tom Jedusor ? L'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il était devenu ? A cinq ans la limite du bien et du mal se rapporte à ce qui est agréable et à ce qui ne l'est pas.

Harry prit une décision fondamentale durant sa nuit de veille. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé une famille, ne sachant comment l'obtenir lorsqu'il avait appris son homosexualité, avait décidé de choisir sa famille. Il allait adopter. Ainsi il aurait Tom sous les yeux et lui permettrait de faire de sa vie autre chose.

A cet instant Harry commença le deuil de son ancienne vie, afin de devenir Andreas Winston, père de trois enfants.

* * *

Le bureau de Dumbledore était plus dégagé que lors de ses précédentes visites. Le professeur lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un siège en face de lui. Albus avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre dans le fait de faire entièrement confiance à ce jeune homme venu du futur. Mais il lui avait montré hier une preuve de confiance incontestable en lui parlant de sa mission.

- Bien Mr Potter, je vais être clair.

Il vit Harry sourire à cette phrase.

- La signature magique que vous nous avez montrée à l'infirmerie est celle de Gellert Grindelwald. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris à présent, il voulait un descendant pouvant lui succéder si jamais son stratagème échouait. Vous venez de me prouver qu'il est encore actif et nous venons de détruire son plan de secours par mégarde. Etant donné les circonstances, il faut surveiller ce jeune garçon très étroitement afin que Grindelwald ne puisse le retrouver.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher Professeur, je pensais l'adopter, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur.

Albus le regarda légèrement surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait si simple de le persuader d'être le tuteur du jeune garçon.

- Il a des frères et sœurs ?

- Une petite sœur et un grand frère. Ainsi la famille sera au complet et Grindelwald ne pourra s'en prendre à l'un ou l'autre.

Un silence accueillit ces dernières paroles.

- Je vais vous parler aussi franchement que vous l'avez fait pour moi, continua Harry. Je suis venu ici pour tuer ce petit garçon. Maintenant que la malédiction est levée, je voudrais le prendre sous mon tutorat, afin de pouvoir changer notre futur. En faisant cela, je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de retour. Je vivrais en tant qu'Andreas Winston, protégé d'Albus Dumbledore. Si vous êtes disposé à m'aider, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

Albus Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants.

- Les papiers d'adoption seront prêts dans trois jours. Vous aurez le Manoir à disposition ainsi qu'une petite fortune personnelle.

Harry hocha la tête.

- La petite fille a cinq ans, elle s'appelle Adeline. Le grand a sept ans et s'appelle Owen.

- Tout sera fait pour eux.

- J'oserais vous demander une autre faveur : j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Elle s'appelle Mary, elle est sorcière, mais n'a pu intégrer Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans. Je me propose de la prendre en apprentissage un an, avant qu'elle n'intègre la cinquième année ici.

- Je lui ferai passer un entretien avant de la présenter au Directeur.

- C'est parfait.

- Je demanderai en plus des papiers pour un apprentissage.

Ils discutèrent encore des derniers détails. Albus souhaitait voir Andreas et ses enfants intégrer la bonne société, afin qu'ils ne soient pas anonymes et donc hors de portée de Gellert. Harry répugnait à faire partir de ce monde. Mais les arguments de Dumbledore eurent raison de son dégoût. La sécurité des enfants avant tout.

Lorsqu'Andreas sortit en le remerciant sincèrement, Albus décida de prendre en charge Gellert, son ancien compagnon. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. La motivation qui lui avait toujours manquée venait de se créer. Il ne laisserait pas Gellert détruire son monde.

* * *

Andreas passa voir Tom qui n'était pas encore réveillé. Il demanda à Poppy de veiller sur lui. Il lui serra la main avant de transplaner pour l'orphelinat.

Dès qu'il fut entré dans l'orphelinat la directrice l'assaillit de questions. A ses côtés se tenaient Miss Jones, Miss Livingston, Mary et les deux petits sorciers.

- Mr. Winston, où est l'enfant que vous avez emmené avec vous ? Nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer une hospitalisation...

- Tant mieux, je la paie.

- Pardon, je crains de ne pas avoir compris ? Se récria Mrs. Cole.

- Magdeleine revient dans une semaine, j'assurerai le service des repas comme convenu. Et cela nous laissera le temps de préparer les papiers d'adoption de trois enfants, annonça Andreas avec un grand sourire.

- Trois enfants ?

- Oui, j'adopte Owen et Adeline, ainsi que Tom Jedusor s'ils sont d'accord,

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les visages d'Adeline et d'Owen. Adeline exultait. Elle le savait.

- Et si Mary est d'accord avec ma proposition, je lui offre le poste de gouvernante.

S'en fut trop pour la directrice qui resta sans rien dire. Miss Jones lui sourit lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour rejoindre le bureau de la directrice, afin de lui expliquer chacune de ses décisions. L'entretien fut bien plus compliqué que celui avec Dumbledore. Décidément il en aurait soupé des directeurs ! Il obtint néanmoins ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait été jusqu'à camper dans son bureau pour qu'elle cède.

Ne restait plus qu'à se mettre d'accord avec les trois petits monstres. Deux d'entre eux attendaient dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'approcha d'eux et leur ouvrit ses bras.

- Dans une semaine je vous emmène dans une super maison.

- Tu promets ? dit sérieusement Owen.

- Je promets. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, il faut que j'aille faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner avec Mary...

* * *

- Mary, voilà ce que je te propose, annonça Andreas alors qu'il lavait la vaisselle à la main, une fois n'étant pas coutume. Tu vivras avec nous pendant un an. Je t'offre un apprentissage sorcier. Je te formerai pendant un an et tu étudieras sous ma tutelle, avant d'avoir un entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet.

- Cela me convient, lui sourit-elle.

- Il y a un papier à signer pour que ton apprentissage soit reconnu. Je suis compétent dans certains domaines. Nous verrons lequel te plait le plus et je réaliserais pour toi une formation accélérée.

- Ce serait vraiment bien.

- Je suis content que cela t'aille.

- Et vous ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Je m'autorise un an pour y réfléchir. Pour l'instant je suis impatient de partir d'ici et de vous faire découvrir le monde sorcier, conclut-il en lui souriant.

* * *

Harry s'étendit sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il restait près de Tom. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais sa magie paraissait stable. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il avait agit comme un « Gryffondor impulsif ». Mais son instinct lui avait dicté ce choix, et il savait qu'aussi rapide qu'il fut, il ne le regretterait pas. Il devait attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre et que l'Histoire reprenne son cours, après un tel bouleversement.

Il avait bon espoir que Tom se remette complètement de cette malédiction. Le fait d'avoir Adeline et Owen avec lui, l'aiderait sûrement.

Peut être que dans son futur à lui, Tom avait été séparé de ses deux seuls amis, et avait laissé la malédiction agir sur lui et conforter sa rancœur. Si Adeline et Owen avaient été adoptés par des moldus, la haine contre eux se serait créée. Ses dons auraient servi à se protéger puis à attaquer les petites brutes de l'orphelinat. Il aurait grandi dans un monde d'indifférence, et refusant de s'excuser d'exister, il aurait mal agi aidé par le morceau d'âme de Gellert Grindelwald prenant peu à peu toute son influence, afin de détruire toute possibilité de sentiments.

Andreas soupira. Il venait d'avoir trois enfants d'un coup. Il savait que Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien qu'Adeline et Owen n'étaient pas les frères et sœurs de Tom, en tout cas pas par le sang. Mais il n'avait pas posé de question. Peut être par discrétion. Il l'en remerciait en tout cas.

Harry finit par sourire. Il s'était crée trois raisons de vivre dans ce passé. Décidément l'Histoire ne voulait pas le voir mourir jeune.

* * *

Il se fit réveiller par un petit bonhomme aux yeux noirs. Il le voyait un peu flou car il n'avait pas encore ses lunettes. Il lui sourit néanmoins et s'assit.

- Bonjour Tom, tu vas bien ?

- Je suis en pleine forme, annonça Tom, d'un ton d'adulte.

Andreas cacha son sourire.

- Nous avons réussi à lever le mauvais sort qui avait été apposé sur ta magie. Maintenant tu devrais pouvoir en faire sans avoir mal.

-...

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai réveillé.

- Remets-toi au lit sinon je vais me faire gronder par l'infirmière et comme tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions j'essaierai d'y répondre pendant le petit déjeuner.

Il demanda à un elfe de maison du château d'apparaitre. Tom sursauta et regarda la créature sous toutes ses coutures.

- Bonjour, est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter un petit déjeuner complet pour deux personnes, s'il te plait ?

- Tout de suite, Maître.

A peine eut-il disparu, qu'un plateau rempli de victuailles apparut sur le plateau à côté du lit.

- C'est un elfe de maison, expliqua Andreas à Tom. Nous sommes dans le monde dont je t'avais parlé. Les elfes de maison sont de loyaux serviteurs et permettent de nourrir et d'entretenir Poudlard.

- C'est quoi ?

- Poudlard est une école pour apprendre aux sorciers comment faire de la magie.

- Mais je sais déjà.

- On leur apprend comment faire de la magie avec une baguette, précisa-t-il, mais aussi à réaliser des potions, à combattre en duel... On apprend tout ce qu'un sorcier doit apprendre pour pouvoir devenir citoyen de la communauté. On entre en première année à l'âge de onze ans. Je t'ai emmené ici pour avoir l'aide du professeur Dumbledore, un sorcier très puissant. Il m'a aidé à lever la malédiction.

Tom mâchonna un toast sur lequel Harry venait d'étaler de la confiture de myrtilles. Le cerveau du petit sorcier tournait à plein régime. Son instinct lui criait « et maintenant ? », mais il n'osait pas poser la question. Il la formula d'une autre façon en demandant :

-Où sont Adeline et Owen ?

- Ils sont à l'orphelinat. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant que tu étais malade. Tout c'est précipité. J'ai demandé à la directrice d'engager la procédure d'adoption pour Adeline, Owen et toi.

Le petit garçon retint son souffle.

- Si... si tu es d'accord, nous pourrions vivre ensemble dans une maison. J'ai réussi à en trouver une... Et puis, Mary devrait venir avec nous, en tant qu'apprentie...

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Tom en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui je te propose de venir avec nous.

Andreas se sentit bête de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt son avis à l'enfant. Après tout, il n'aurait guère apprécié qu'on décide de cela à sa place.

- Et on pourra avoir une chambre ? interrogea sérieusement Tom.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr. Mais si tu acceptes, il faut savoir que vous aurez aussi classe.

- Ils viendront me voir Adeline et Owen ?

- Oui, tu seras en mesure de voyager à la fin de la semaine. Nous partirons d'ici tous ensembles une fois les papiers signés.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps à discuter de leur futur ensemble, s'apprivoisant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'Andreas doive impérativement rejoindre la cuisine pour le déjeuner de l'orphelinat.

* * *

La directrice vit avec soulagement le départ de son remplaçant en cuisine. En effet, il les avait régalé cette semaine de plats tous plus... originaux les uns que les autres. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Magdeleine et le retour des pommes de terre.

Elle était néanmoins heureuse que trois enfants partent. Le jeune homme avait l'air sérieux. Un oncle promettait de les héberger le temps qu'il trouve une maison décente et un nouveau travail. Il avait une solide expérience en tant qu'ouvrier, il pourrait assurer un avenir meilleur aux enfants qu'il emmènerait avec lui. Une fiancée l'attendait dans son village, visiblement stérile.

Et puis, elle était également heureuse de pouvoir se séparer de Mary sans la projeter directement dans la misère, car malgré le fait qu'elle soit charmante, elle était tout de même assez peu travailleuse, il fallait le reconnaître.

Cette certitude était ancrée en elle et pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas précisément de la signature des papiers. Ils étaient dûment signés, elle avait vu les pièces justificatives, mais cela restait quand même flou. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée ces derniers temps...

Elle se trouvait sur le perron de l'orphelinat à saluer ses anciens pensionnaires, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la malle poste. Toute l'équipe était réunie comme le jour de l'arrivée de Mr. Winston pour leur souhaiter bonne chance, tandis qu'ils accueillaient Magdeleine enfin revenue de sa visite dans sa région natale.

* * *

Andreas traversa la route avec les enfants et leurs malles. Ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle sombre. Il leur fit un sourire en rétrécissant leurs bagages. Il sortit un mouchoir de leur poche, et leur demanda de s'accrocher. Il leur avait expliqué bien avant ce jour, le fonctionnement et l'utilité d'un portoloin, remis par Dumbledore afin de les transporter à Poudlard, sans dommage. Andreas sentit la sensation familière d'aspiration au niveau de son nombril. Et il écrasa une peur venue d'une autre vie.

Ils arrivèrent tous plus ou moins élégamment devant les grilles de Poudlard. Au moins arrivèrent-ils sains et saufs. A la porte les attendait Armando Dippet et Albus Dumbledore. Harry s'assura que chacun était debout et sans égratignures avant de passer les grilles de Poudlard devant les yeux émerveillés des enfants qui le suivaient.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Tom a eu droit d'y être pendant une semaine, s'exclama Owen, béat devant le panorama qu'offrait le château.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, répliqua Armando Dippet, surprit du langage du fils du protégé de Dumbledore, vous y serez admis dans peu de temps.

Owen, devant le ton du directeur, jugea prudent de se taire et Andreas lui fit un sourire pour qu'il ne se sente pas vexé.

* * *

Adeline quant à elle était simplement émerveillée par le parc. Le directeur partit assez vite en les laissant en « famille ». Elle ne comprit pas tout à fait ce mot. L'autre vieux monsieur serait-il de sa famille aussi ?

Elle était très fière de pouvoir le dire même si cela pouvait sembler ridicule. Maintenant elle pourrait dire « c'est ma maison, mon papa et mes frères... ». Et son orgueil gonflait à ces mots.

Ils retrouvèrent Tom allongé dans un grand lit après avoir grimpé des escaliers qui bougeaient. Son futur frère avait l'air bien. Adeline savait qu'il serait frère et sœur qu'une fois qu'ils auraient signé le papier. Elle attendait ce moment avec impatience, tout comme les garçons, qui s'ils n'avaient pas eu peur de faire trop de bruit dans cette grande pièce blanche, auraient couru partout...

Après une autre longue ascension où Tom eut la chance de se faire porter par Andreas, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du professeur. Elle réalisa alors que ce serait peut être son professeur plus tard et décida de bien se tenir. Mais malheureusement elle s'endormit dans les bras d'Owen, épuisée et inquiète après cette matinée.

* * *

Tom grava les images du déroulement de la procédure dans sa tête pour les raconter à Adeline, si elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle s'était endormie. Normal, les filles c'est plus vite fatiguée.

Andreas avait beaucoup discuté avec le professeur, mettant au point leur future vie. Ils sortirent même un moment du bureau pour que le professeur puisse parler avec Mary de son année d'apprentissage.

Enfin arriva le moment des signatures. Tout le monde eut le droit d'y apposé son prénom et on réveilla même Adeline pour qu'elle puisse signer aussi. Après ils signèrent les papiers pour Mary. Une fois cela fait, le vieux sorcier se leva :

- Je suis enchanté que cette affaire soit réglée. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Miss, je vous reverrai bientôt afin de m'assurer que l'apprentissage est suivi dans les règles et que vous progressez régulièrement afin d'intégrer Poudlard l'an prochain, dit-il en serrant la main de Mary. Je vous enverrai le carton d'invitation pour votre intronisation, sourit Dumbledore en saluant Andreas.

Tom ne comprit pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Son tout nouveau père laissa cependant Mary lui lancer un sort pour le faire léviter jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Lui se chargea d'Adeline et d'Owen. Une fois arrivés devant la grille, leur père sortit une clef de sa poche.

Ils s'y accrochèrent tous sans se poser de question. Le portoloin les emmènerait dans leur nouvelle maison et ils étaient impatients de s'y trouver.

- Prenez une partie de la clef entre vos doigts et accrochez-vous bien.

« _Home sweet home_ »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Adeline Winston

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 5 relu et un jour à l'avance s'il vous plait ! J'espère que toutes fautes de frappes et autres ont été éradiquées. Malheureusement ce sont des créatures pires que les gnomes de jardin : elles reviennent sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je les lis soigneusement et cela aide beaucoup à trouver la motivation pour continuer. Il y a des lecteurs qui suivent mes histoires depuis le début et cela fait chaud au cœur. J'essaierai de répondre au plus de reviews possibles.

En tout cas bonne lecture à tous !

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE V : ADELINE WINSTON**

Ils apparurent devant les grilles en fer forgé d'un grand manoir anglais. Une haie de conifères fournis semblait garder la propriété de la maison.

A leur arrivée trois petits elfes apparurent. Andreas fut enchanté de la réaction de ses_ enfants _et de Mary. Aucun ne sursauta et l'elfe de charge, le régisseur de la maison, put se présenter.

- Bienvenue chez vous, Maître Winston. Puis-je me permettre de me présenter ?

- Evidemment.

- Je suis Hockey, votre elfe de charge et voici Elrey et Matty.

- Enchanté, voici mes enfants : Tom, Owen et Adeline. Et mon apprentie : Miss Mary, annonça Harry en se délectant de prononcer les noms de ses enfants.

Les elfes firent une révérence et demandèrent à prendre les malles de nouveaux arrivants. Andreas leur spécifia de les laisser dans le hall le temps qu'ils décident de leurs chambres. Les elfes disparurent et ils entrèrent par la grille.

Il fallait suivre une allée sablée pour rejoindre le Manoir haut de trois étages. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil, les enfants semblèrent abasourdis.

- C'est presque aussi grand qu'à l'orphelinat, signala Owen.

- Et nous sommes que huit, remarqua consciencieusement Mary.

- C'est super, s'exclama la petite Adeline en défaisant son manteau.

Elle qui semblait privée d'énergie quelques instants auparavant se mettait à présent à courir partout sur l'ensemble du rez de chaussé avec ses deux frères. Andreas sourit.

- Hockey ?

L'elfe apparut immédiatement à ses côtés.

- Pourrais-tu servir le déjeuner pour cinq dans la salle à manger ?

- Laquelle Maître Winston ?

- Appelle-moi Andreas, s'il te plait.

- Bien Maître Andreas, accepta l'elfe en faisant une révérence.

- Dans la cuisine, sourit Andreas.

Harry ne se souvenait presque plus de l'extrême civilité et loyauté des elfes à leur maître. Il décida de visiter le premier niveau avec ses petits. Il y avait une salle de réception, et un grand salon, indiquant clairement à quel rang appartenait la famille habitant ici. Mais il y avait également une grande bibliothèque et la cuisine. Les elfes avaient été informés de leur venue, le Manoir venait d'être nettoyé.

Les enfants, Mary et lui s'assirent d'ailleurs sans façon à la table en chêne massif de la cuisine, sous l'œil sympathisant de Hockey. Il leur servit à manger et pendant qu'ils se rassasiaient, ils discutèrent avec l'elfe du manoir.

- Il y a en tout trois salles d'eau, deux petits salons, une salle à manger et six chambres. Le laboratoire de potions et la salle d'entrainement se trouve au dernier étage avec le bureau du Maitre.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous appelles par nos prénoms ? demanda Adeline.

- Cela m'est impossible, jeune maîtresse.

- C'est considéré comme une inconvenance et une faute grave pour un elfe de maison de faire cela. Il y a beaucoup de codes sorciers qui sont l'apanage d'une bonne maison. La plupart des elfes de maison sont considérés comme des esclaves par ailleurs, sans aucun respect pour leur intelligence et leur magie. Mais il n'en sera pas ainsi dans cette maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondirent les enfants en le regardant.

- Est-ce que les jeunes maîtres souhaiteraient des pâtisseries pour le dessert ? demanda Matty en posant un plateau rempli sur la table.

Le sourire revint et chacun se jeta sur sa part de pâtisserie. En voyant ses petits sauvageons manger, Harry sut qu'il allait devoir leur donner un cours sur l'étiquette sorcière, comme lui-même en avait reçu dans un autre temps. Il sourit et leur proposa de sortir de table pour choisir leur chambre. Sa proposition fut accueilli par des hourras et chacun se rua à qui mieux-mieux dans les escaliers, lui compris.

* * *

Harry referma la porte de la chambre. La journée avait été épuisante. Les enfants avaient été surexcités une bonne partie de la soirée par la découverte du Manoir. Ils avaient finalement choisi une chambre où ils pourraient dormir tous les trois ensembles. Le problème des lits avait été rapidement résolu pour la nuit, mais ils iraient dès demain en course pour acheter le nécessaire en meubles, vêtements et jouets. Le reste de la décoration du Manoir était parfaite, élégante et simple. Elle lui rappelait celle du Manoir Prince.

Les escaliers et la décoration du rez de chaussé étaient luxueux, montrant le statut social de la famille sans tapage. Une décoration typiquement anglaise, avec des tons pastel régnait à l'étage des chambres, distribué par un grand couloir, il comprenait six chambres comme l'avait indiqué Hockey : la suite du maître de maison avec une petite bibliothèque, une chambre, une salle d'eau et un bureau, puis deux chambres d'amis, trois chambres pour les enfants de la maison ainsi que deux autres salles d'eau. Mary avait préféré prendre une chambre d'amis et les enfants avaient élu la chambre la plus grande.

Le dernier étage était consacré à l'étude et divisé en quatre pièces : le bureau du maître de maison, une salle de classe avec bibliothèque et tableau noir pour les enfants, un laboratoire de potions et une salle d'entrainement. Il avait demandé à son elfe de charge où celui-ci dormait. Il avait été rassuré en voyant l'état de propreté des chambres des elfes de maisons : chacun avait la sienne qui ouvrait sur l'office. Leurs uniformes étaient tout à fait neuf, et lui assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus.

Il avait expliqué à ses trois petits sorciers que leur train de vie allait changer. Ils pouvaient manger autant qu'ils le voudraient, ils auraient une chambre chacun lorsqu'ils le souhaiteraient et il leur ferait personnellement la classe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un précepteur. Il pensait qu'expliquer cette nouvelle situation leur permettrait de l'appréhender. Ils seraient tous à la maison cette année, mais l'an prochain Andreas devrait travailler et Mary rejoindrait Poudlard. Il leur laissait un an pour s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie. Il espérait juste que ça suffirait.

Un autre problème subsistait cependant : il n'avait jamais reçu d'éducation correcte de la part de ses tuteurs et ne savait que faire. Il y réfléchit un moment et en vint à la conclusion que les enfermer dans un placard à balai n'était _pas_ une solution acceptable.

Hermione chercherait dans les livres, Ron improviserait avec son grand cœur et Severus composerait méthodiquement une éducation adaptée à chacun avec une ligne sévère mais juste.

Andreas choisit de réaliser un mélange : il irait acheter des livres, il improviserait les premiers temps et essaierait de fournir une éducation correcte à ses enfants. Dans l'idéal il la voulait juste avec beaucoup d'amour. Ne restait plus qu'à l'établir au cas pratique.

Il se donnait un an pour aménager cette maison, la faire sienne, s'occuper des enfants afin qu'ils soient remis et débuter sa vie de protégé de Dumbledore dans le monde mondain. Dans un an il faudrait trouver une activité professionnelle.

Andreas souffla. Il lui restait un an. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et rabattit les couvertures.

* * *

Andreas fut réveillé par Mary qui toquait à sa porte, lui annonçant que le petit déjeuner était servi. Il enfila un peignoir et alla lui ouvrir.

- Merci Mary, je serais prêt dans dix minutes.

- Faut-il réveiller les enfants ? Questionna Mary. Matty se proposait de le faire mais...

- ...Voir un visage inconnu au réveil pourrait les perturber, termina Andreas pour elle. Tu peux les réveiller je viendrai les aider à s'habiller lorsque je serai prêt.

Harry referma le battant de la porte en soupirant. Il devrait rayer les grasses matinées de ce qu'il pouvait désormais faire. Il se prépara néanmoins en vitesse pour rejoindre_ ses_ enfants. Il avait encore du mal avec cette pensée, peut être que les enfants aussi ? Il faudrait leur en parler, il ne savait pas grand chose sur l'éducation mais son instinct lui criait qu'ils étaient aussi perdus que lui.

Il entra dans la chambre sur cette réflexion et faillit se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

- Zut, loupé ! s'écria Owen.

Il ne vit pas l'expression purement maraudeuse qui apparut sur le visage d'Andreas à cet instant. Il lança un sort et un oreiller vint assaillir Owen.

- D'accord vous avez gagné, déclara Owen en se tordant de rire sous les assauts de l'oreiller.

Harry demanda doucement à Mary de sortir, ce qu'elle fit en leur disant qu'elle les attendait en bas. Il rétrécit trois robes de sorcier noires et s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la chambre.

- J'aimerai vous parler un peu. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette nouvelle parenté. Je veux dire que je suis sûr que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite jusqu'ici. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment réagir et apparemment vous non plus. Je me demandais si vous vouliez m'en parler.

- Moi je ne sais jamais comment vous appelez, dit timidement Tom.

Evidemment la question était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Tout d'abord vous pouvez tous me tutoyer et m'appeler comme vous le souhaitez. Par exemple Papa, Père ou Andreas. Ce que vous préférez.

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent à ses mots et chacun choisit ce qu'il préférait.

- Seulement je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose. On est maintenant une famille, vous êtes Owen, Tom et Adeline Winston, fils et fille du protégé d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous avez remarqué qu'Albus était un homme important ?

- Alors le fait que tu sois son protégé ça fait de toi un homme important aussi ? demanda Adeline.

- En quelque sorte, confirma Andreas. Mais comme je le disais hier, vous allez intégrer un autre monde. J'essaierai de vous donner le plus d'instruments possibles pour que vous y soyez à votre aise. Et le premier de ces instruments est le fait qu'en société, lorsqu'on est avec d'autres personnes, excepté Mary et les elfes de maison, il faut que vous me vouvoyer et m'appeliez tous « Père ».

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Tom.

- C'est une règle pour tous les enfants issus de familles comme la nôtre. Cela démontre que les enfants respectent leurs parents, au moins en public. Vous verrez lorsque rencontrerez d'autres enfants. Bien, on s'habille et on va déjeuner ? Il reste encore des courses à faire...

Un branle-bas de combat s'installa dans la chambre pour que chacun soit prêt le plus vite possible. Andreas dut cependant changer trois fois la couleur de la robe d'Adeline qui était finalement mauve, et métamorphoser celle de Tom et d'Owen. Ils déjeunèrent à la cuisine et Andreas se fit la réflexion que se serait bientôt le lieu de rendez vous de tous les repas.

* * *

Andreas souriait depuis une demi-heure.

Il avait d'abord emmené les enfants choisir leurs meubles. Il avait tout acheté en triple : lit, armoire, commode, malle à jouets, bureau, chaise, étagère... Le tout en bois clair. Puis les avis avaient différé sur la literie et les tapis : rose pour Adeline, bleu pour Tom, rouge pour Owen.

- Maintenant, il vous faut les outils pour travailler. Nous devons passer à Scribenpenne.

Les enfants le suivaient, ravis. Dans le magasin de papeterie de Pré au lard, ils choisirent des kilomètres de parchemin, diverses plumes et encres et des cahiers d'écriture.

Mary put prendre ce qu'il lui faudrait pour son année d'apprentissage. Elle n'avait pas voulu changer les meubles de sa chambre, elle avait juste demandé un bureau afin de pouvoir y étudier.

Andreas sentait en elle une nouvelle maturité, acquise depuis qu'elle faisait parti d'une famille, d'une communauté. Elle essayait au mieux de lui faire honneur et y parvenait fort bien. Elle avait très bien compris, à la différence des enfants quand elle pouvait le tutoyer ou le vouvoyer et ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander. Peut être que Dumbledore y était pour quelque chose...

Pendant qu'elle allait choisir ses livres d'études et prendre ceux des enfants, Andreas mena la petite troupe au magasin de jouets. Le meilleur de la visite pour des enfants.

- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la vendeuse avenante.

- Bonjour, la saluèrent les enfants pendant qu'Harry lui expliquait que leur anniversaire était proche à tous les trois et qu'il souhaitait leur faire des cadeaux pour cet évènement. Il se tourna ensuite vers les enfants :

- Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez et ce qui vous fait plaisir. La seule limite est de pouvoir fermer vos coffres à jouets.

Il fit apparaitre trois boites avec les noms de chaque enfant. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent et chacun rempli consciencieusement la boîte de la taille de son coffre. Andreas s'amusait beaucoup à les regarder tester, prendre, évaluer les jouets qu'ils choisissaient. Owen prenait beaucoup de jeux de construction, des puzzles, des jeux d'emboîtements alors que son frère préférait les figurines, les camions, les trains... Il trouva d'ailleurs une très belle réplique du Poudlard Express. Adeline choisit plutôt des jeux d'imitation comme une dînette et une cuisinière, ainsi que des poupées.

Ils n'avaient pas encore fini quand Mary revint en faisant léviter les livres derrière elle. Elle maîtrisait désormais ce sort à la perfection.

- Je me suis permis de leur prendre des contes et des livres d'images, lui annonça Mary en se postant à son côté.

- Tu as bien fait.

La vendeuse regardait les petits avec joie. Les jouets étaient fabriqués par son mari et elle était absolument ravie qu'ils soient appréciés à leur juste valeur. Peu d'enfants prenaient soin de leurs affaires comme ces trois-là.

Les coffres à jouets étaient pleins lorsque les enfants revinrent vers Harry.

- Nous avons terminé Père, annonça Owen, fort de sa qualité d'aîné.

- Parfait, répondit Andreas en faisant léviter les malles jusqu'au comptoir. La vendeuse jeta un sort pour savoir ce qu'ils contenaient et pouvoir le chiffrer. Tandis qu'Andreas payait, la vendeuse lui glissa :

- Vous avez des enfants merveilleux et très polis, Mr ?

- Winston. Je vous remercie Mrs, lui sourit Andreas. A bientôt !

- Au revoir, la saluèrent les enfants avant de s'engager dans la Grande Rue de Pré au Lard.

Le village sorcier les intriguait beaucoup. Ils essayaient de ne pas courir partout, tant que leur père ne les avait pas autorisés à le faire.

- Maintenant nous allons vous chercher des habits. Pour cela nous allons à Gaichiffon. Vous avez été parfait au magasin de jouets, je suis très content de vous, les félicita Andreas.

Les trois sorciers se rengorgèrent à ses paroles et se montrèrent excessivement polis avec le vendeur de Gaichiffon. Ils choisirent chacun une garde robe complète avec des robes du soir, des robes de jour, des robes d'étude et de détente...

Les garçons posèrent finalement la question qui les taraudait depuis un moment. Pourquoi les adultes portaient-ils eux aussi des robes ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question, Owen, lui dit Andreas d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi les adultes portent des robes aussi ? Que les petits garçons et les petites filles s'habillent pareil, c'est normal, mais les adultes ? Reformula Tom.

- La robe démontre la qualité de sorcier. Les moldus n'en portent pas mais toute la communauté sorcière, petits et grands en portent.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, néanmoins étonnés de cette coutume. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de creuser le sujet car Adeline se précipita vers Andreas :

- Je peux prendre cette robe là, Papa ? supplia-t-elle en oubliant la règle, mais en brandissant sa robe de princesse.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Andreas sans plus insister au manquement à la règle d'Adeline.

Faire un esclandre n'était pas nécessaire. Il leur sourit et une fois que tous les achats furent réunis, il demanda qu'on lui livre les habits. « Paiement à la réception » précisa-t-il d'un ton qui n'aurait pas déparé dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin les enfants étaient fatigués et avaient faim. La matinée avait été mouvementée.

- On rentre ? Proposa Andreas devant les mines fatiguées. Tous acquiescent et ils apparurent devant les grilles du Manoir.

* * *

Andreas avait à faire au premier caprice de Tom. Les enfants étaient fatigués de leur matinée et ils avaient des difficultés à se tenir correctement à table. Tom n'avait simplement pas faim et voulait résolument sortir de table. Il commença à s'agiter.

- Je veux sortir... geignit-il.

- Tom, le reprit Andreas, tiens-toi correctement à table je te prie. Si tu n'as pas faim, attends au moins que nous ayons fini pour sortir de table.

- Mais je ne veux pas, se plaignit le petit sorcier colérique.

Owen et Adeline regardaient la scène avec des grands yeux. Comment allait réagir leur père ?

- Tom, dit Andreas en adoucissant la voix, je sais que tu es fatigué, attends un petit peu et vous pourrez aller vous coucher.

De vives protestations arrivèrent de part et d'autre. Andreas tenta de toutes les écouter avant de se rendre compte que c'était impossible. Il dirigea sa bague vers sa gorge « Sonorus ! »

- Stop ! dit-il et sa voix se répercuta dans la cuisine. Vous vous asseyez tous !

Les enfants firent ce qu'Andreas avait ordonné, un éclair d'angoisse dans les yeux. Le sorcier mit fin au charme, avant de reprendre calmement :

- Vous vous êtes réveillés tôt ce matin, et la matinée a été agitée, par conséquent vous irez vous reposer deux heures dans votre chambre. Tous les trois. D'accord ?

Mesurant rapidement le pour et le contre, Owen et Adeline finirent par acquiescer. Tom se contenta d'une moue butée et le reste du repas se passa doucement et en silence.

Andreas eut la satisfaction de les voir tous monter dans leur chambre après le déjeuner. Il soupira et se tourna vers Mary :

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la pratique. J'aimerai aménager une salle de jeux dans une des chambres, nous aurons besoin de magie.

- Je vais chercher les courses, s'exclama Mary en partant d'un pas décidé vers le hall où avait été entreposé leurs achats.

Andreas sourit et partit raconter l'histoire qu'il avait promise. Il prit le livre de conte de Beedle le Barde et l'ouvrit en regardant les enfants se glisser dans leurs draps.

- Attention Mary à gauche, gauche ! Oui, c'est bon, descend-le maintenant. Parfait.

Andreas regardait l'ensemble du travail qu'il avait réalisé avec Mary pendant la sieste des enfants. Chacun avait son coin. La pièce était lumineuse et Harry avait troqué la couleur des murs pour un bleu doux et la moquette contre du parquet. La pièce était carrée, et il l'avait scindé en quatre, installant un tapis carré de couleurs différentes dans chaque coin de la pièce avec des étagères, des boîtes et le coffre à jouets.

Il avait exposé les nouveaux jouets sur les étagères, mis les puzzles dans des boîtes, installer une cuisinière sorcière, sa dînette et ses peluches invitées... Il avait créé un coin détente avec des livres de contes et d'images qu'avaient choisis Mary.

Il avait finalement demandé aux elfes de nettoyer la salle et il assistait maintenant au résultat avec Mary.

- Je n'aurais pas osé rêver d'une chambre comme celle-ci pour jouer petite, déclara Mary.

- Moi aussi, lui rétorqua Andreas.

Elle le regarda étrangement puis fini par se raviser. Elle n'avait pas à poser des questions personnelles à son Maître d'apprentissage.

Les enfants avait découvert avec joie leur nouvelle salle de jeux, toute bouderie avait disparu du visage de Tom. Ils avaient joué ensemble jusqu'au dîner, où chacun avait raconté l'histoire de tel ou tel jouet. A la fin du repas, Mary monta dans sa chambre.

Andreas décida de prendre les enfants avec lui au petit salon pour discuter. La pièce était confortable et un feu de cheminé l'éclairait presqu'entièrement. Il s'assit avec les enfants devant la cheminé. Ils étaient fatigués et se serraient les uns contre les autres.

- Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette journée ?

- C'était trop, trop, trop bien, dit Owen avec un grand sourire.

- Moi, je voulais te dire pardon, dit Adeline d'une petite voix, je me suis trompée au magasin.

Andreas réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre à sa fille :

- Tes excuses sont acceptées, tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois ?

Il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas excusée trop vite, peut aurait-il fallu... Mais elle lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Promis. Dis pourquoi tu as dit à la dame des jouets que c'était notre anniversaire ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas si courant qu'un adulte arrive avec trois enfants et leur fasse choisir ce qu'ils veulent, même dans le monde sorcier.

- De toute façon ce n'était pas un mensonge, dit Tom étrangement.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce qu'on ne sait pas quel jour on est né, annonça Owen.

Andreas les regarda en tentant de comprendre comment on pouvait vivre sans date de naissance.

- Vous voudriez en choisir une ? Questionna-t-il.

- Moi j'ai déjà trouvé ! On n'a qu'à être né tous le jour où tu nous as adoptés, annonça Adeline fière de sa trouvaille.

- C'est une bonne idée, concéda Tom et Owen lui fit un sourire.

- Alors c'est quand notre anniversaire, Papa ?

- Le trois mai prochain.

- Chouette, babilla la petite sorcière.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder, jusqu'à ce que les enfants commencent à s'endormir. Alors il monta avec eux dans leur chambre et les aida à passer leur chemise de nuit. Il les aida à s'installer dans leurs nouveaux lits. Adeline prit un coin de son oreiller et commença à sucer son pouce. Owen vint la rejoindre pour entendre l'histoire tandis que Tom se roulait dans ses couvertures pour être face au conteur. Andreas s'assit entre le lit d'Adeline et celui de Tom.

Andreas respira profondément. Il était décidé à leur raconter une histoire en particulier. Il savait que seule la vérité pourrait leur permettre de grandir tranquillement. Il ne prit pas de livres et commença son récit d'une voix douce :

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire qu'il faudra tenir secrète car elle ne s'est pas encore passée et ne se passera sans doute jamais.

Les enfants ne comprenaient pas bien ce que voulait dire Andreas, mais ils sentaient qu'il était important de connaître cette histoire. Ils acceptèrent la demande de leur père adoptif.

- Bien, il était une fois un mauvais sorcier appelé Lord Voldemort. Il faut savoir que dans le monde de la sorcellerie, comme dans le monde moldu, il y a des nuances. Il existe des sorciers méchants comme des gentils. Il en existe même qui ont une apparence de méchant mais qui sont gentil et inversement. Voldemort était un sorcier méchant. Quand il est né, il était comme vous et moi et puis un autre sorcier mauvais lui a lancé un sort très puissant. Le petit garçon était très malheureux car il était seul au monde et le sort commença doucement a grignoté les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir envers les gens. Il ne savait pas comment être, il ne pouvait provoquer de l'amour chez les autres, il choisit de provoquer de la haine. Il alla à Poudlard pour apprendre et fut un très bon élève. Lorsqu'il sortit de Poudlard il fit une chose horrible, il scinda son âme en plusieurs morceaux. A partir de ce moment là, il n'était plus humain, ni mort, ni vivant. Un hybride sans âme et avec une envie de se venger du monde entier. Il engendra une grande guerre...

Harry leur raconta doucement son histoire, cela dura un moment même s'il essayait de simplifier pour les enfants. Il voulait qu'il sache la vérité y compris de façon détournée. Il parla d'Harry comme s'il n'était pas lui, comme s'il n'était plus lui.

- Dis Papa, commença Adeline, la plus encline à lui donner ce titre, elle finit bien ton histoire ?

- Merveilleusement, ma chérie, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Lycoris Black

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenu dans ce sixième chapitre d'Une vie dans le à tous ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire, aux lecteurs qui viennent souvent des quatre coins du monde ^^. Ce chapitre met en place l'intrigue suivante, c'est pourquoi il est surtout narratif.

En tout cas bonne lecture à tous !

Suzan.

_Petit clin d'oeil à The Ice Cat alias l'Imbécile confirmé._

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : LYCORIS BLACK**

Un cri tira Andreas du sommeil. Cela venait dans la chambre des enfants. Il se leva en vitesse en enfilant un bas de pyjama comme il put. Arrivé dans la chambre, il vit Adeline entourée de ses deux frères et pourtant paniquée.

- Viens ma chérie, lui recommanda-t-il en lui tendant les bras.

Elle s'y blottit tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Les garçons se rapprochèrent pour voir comment aller leur petite sœur.

Harry avait observé au fil du temps les relations entre les enfants. Owen et Tom se montraient très protecteurs envers la petite sorcière. Tom adorait chahuter avec son frère et Owen veillait toujours à ne pas lui faire vraiment mal. Ils étaient une fratrie bien avant qu'ils ne les adoptent.

Il berça doucement la benjamine de la même manière qu'il avait bercé leurs cauchemars ces six dernières semaines. La cohabitation n'était pas toujours aisée, ils apprenaient à vivre ensemble et cela ne se faisait pas sans heurt. Cependant les enfants avaient déjà compris qu'Andreas ne voulait que leur bien être. Sa patience et sa gentillesse l'avaient démontré ces derniers temps. Il ne s'était jamais fâché injustement et les punitions n'excédaient pas l'isolement temporaire dans la chambre. La magie n'était jamais punie. Et personne ne se faisait gronder s'il appelait la nuit. Tom et Owen avaient également leur part de mauvais rêves.

Adeline se rendormit finalement et il recoucha les garçons avant de regagner son lit.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient sous le même toit. Une routine s'était doucement installée. Le matin le réveil sonnait de bonne heure dans la chambre du maître de maison. Andreas se préparait et descendait boire son thé et lire la Gazette. Matty, l'elfe de maison préposée aux enfants, allait réveiller les petits sorciers. Elle les aidait à se laver et à s'habiller pour les plus jeunes. Ils descendaient rejoindre leur père tandis que Mary les rejoignait à temps pour profiter des toasts et des nouvelles fraîches.

Le matin Andreas faisait classe aux enfants : anglais, mathématiques, latin, initiation aux potions, aux sortilèges, à l'astronomie ainsi que l'apprentissage de la flore et de la faune magique. Il leur dispensait également des cours d'étiquette sorcière afin qu'ils sachent comment se comporter en société, sans entacher le nom des Winston ou des Dumbledore auquel maintenant ils étaient étroitement liés. Andreas était extrêmement fier d'eux et voulait que chacun reconnaisse les qualités de ses enfants.

L'après-midi était réservé à la sieste et aux jeux pour les petits. Pour Mary le matin était consacré à l'étude théorique en autonomie : histoire de la magie, théorie des sortilèges et charmes, propriétés des ingrédients de potions... Ils déjeunaient ensuite tous ensembles et les petits en profitaient pour lui raconter leur matinée.

L'après-midi était faite de pratique pour elle : cours de métamorphose, de sortilèges, de défenses contre les forces du mal et de potions. Elle devait rattraper quatre années d'enseignement. Andreas avait bon espoir qu'elle puisse intégrer Poudlard dès l'an prochain.

La journée se terminait par un dîner pris en commun et une veillée dans le petit salon. Puis une histoire était lue aux petits. Andreas passait le reste de la soirée à donner à Mary la base de toute bonne éducation sorcière.

Cependant Andreas se levait presque chaque nuit pour calmer les angoisses des petits sorciers à qui la parole avait toujours manquée. Ces enfants crevaient de silence et Andreas savait intimement que cette année serait nécessaire afin qu'ils récupèrent.

C'est pourquoi il était très hésitant lorsque Dumbledore lui annonça deux mois après leur installation qu'il comptait organiser une soirée dansante en son honneur au Manoir Dumbledore à la campagne. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies : les deux mois de vacances à Poudlard libéraient le professeur de ses obligations et les mondains de Londres se rendaient à la campagne dès les premiers beaux jours.

- Je comprends Albus, déclara Andreas à présent presqu'à l'aise avec le professeur de métamorphose. Néanmoins je ne peux pas laisser le manoir vide, la sécurité...

- Sera assurée par deux Aurors complètement compétents, Harry.

- Andreas, je vous prie, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les yeux du professeur de métamorphose pétillèrent.

- J'avoue que je ne suis pas rassuré. Je préférerais rester avec eux.

- Bien si vous le prenez comme cela, j'inviterai les familles de la bonne société ainsi Owen, Tom et Adeline feront partis de la fête. Cela vous convient-il ?

Andreas était mitigé. Les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de paraître en public avant leur adolescence. En incluant toute la famille, Albus bouleversait les convenances. Encore une fois. Il finit par approuver avec réticence. Ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière qu'il se ferait manipuler de la sorte.

- Les enfants, descendez, s'il vous plaît.

A cette phrase, il entendit la cavalcade des pas dans l'escalier. Une fois arrivés en bas, ils saluèrent avec une parfaite politesse le professeur de métamorphose. Il les emmena dans le petit salon, tandis qu'Albus prenait congé afin d'organiser au plus vite la fête.

* * *

Les petits sorciers se tenaient cois : quelque chose d'important s'était produit, leur père affichait une mine renfrognée.

- Albus est venu nous visiter aujourd'hui pour nous inviter à une fête dansante en notre honneur. Toutes les familles de la bonne société seront là et je compte sur vous pour faire bonne impression.

Les enfants acquiescèrent, surpris.

- Mais Papa, tu m'as dit que je pourrais y aller que lorsque je serai plus grande...

- Certes, néanmoins Albus invite les familles au complet, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seuls au Manoir. Et je sais que vous pouvez vous monter polis pendant toute une soirée. Vous avez des questions ?

- On aura plus de cours d'étiquette ? Questionna anxieux Owen.

- Oui, mais prenez la fête comme un examen. Si vous le réussissez, je diminuerais les cours d'étiquette.

- Chouette, merci Andreas, s'écria l'aîné.

Il détestait particulièrement ses cours car il lui faisait comprendre que l'honneur de la famille reposait sur le premier garçon.

- D'autres questions ?

- Oui, répondit Adeline. On dira quoi quand on nous demandera où est notre maman ?

Les trois enfants se figèrent et regardèrent Andreas. Ils n'avaient jamais osé poser cette question.

- C'est une question très intelligente Adeline, la félicita Andreas. Je dirais à tous que vos avez été adoptés.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux de ne pas dire la vérité ?

- Et pourquoi mentirait-on ? Vous êtes mes enfants, vous avez été adoptés. Que ceux qui ne s'y font pas, s'en aillent, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux, expliqua calmement Andreas en souriant.

- Mais en vrai Papa, lui dit Adeline, la seule à le qualifier ainsi, on aura quand une maman ?

Andreas souffla. Il savait qu'il allait arriver un jour ou l'autre à ce point crucial. Les enfants se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de maman.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat, j'ai laissé la personne que j'aimais.

- Elle est partie, s'offusqua Tom.

- Non, parfois la vie nous sépare. Et pour le moment je ne veux pas remplacer cette personne. D'accord ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête vigoureusement. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait les empêcher de tout faire pour que leur papa trouve leur nouvelle maman.

* * *

- Maîtresse Adeline, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait, murmura Matty à la petite fille qui virevoltait dans la pièce. Maître Andreas vous attend.

Matty n'eut pas à le répéter car Andreas lui-même apparut à la porte de sa chambre. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils se préparaient à cette fête, les cours d'étiquette sorcière avait doublé pour tout le monde et les préparatifs avaient pris un temps infini. Des chaussures au chapeau, sans oublier les coiffures et accessoires avaient représenté une somme de travail pour les trois elfes.

- Miss Winston, si vous voulez bien, dit Andreas à sa fille en tendant le bras.

Celle-ci s'y crocheta avec un grand sourire. Andreas sentait bien qu'il lui faudrait se méfier de ce sourire. Sa fille avait de sacrées dispositions serpentardes.

Ils descendirent l'escalier du Manoir pour rejoindre les garçons. Andreas réalisa une dernière inspection avant de prendre le portoloin. Les enfants portaient des couleurs pastelles, tandis qu'il se contentait d'une robe de soirée noire. Un doute s'empara de lui. Avait-il bien fait de les emmener avec lui ? Mary arriva après eux dans une élégante robe de soirée. Elle avait été désignée volontaire pour veiller sur les enfants pendant la soirée lorsqu'Andreas ne le pourrait pas.

Les enfants trépignaient de rencontrer d'autres enfants de leur âge. A part leurs frères et sœurs, ils n'avaient vu personne depuis un certain temps.

Mary se demandait encore si cette soirée était une bonne idée, sans se douter qu'Andreas s'interrogeait également à ce sujet.

Le portoloin s'activa et ils disparurent ensemble du hall du Manoir Winston.

* * *

En arrivant devant le Manoir Dumbledore, Harry se retourna vers ses enfants et Mary. Il sortit de sa poche quatre médaillons identiques et les leur tendit.

- Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, il suffit de demander à rejoindre la « tanière » en serrant le médaillon. Compris ?

- Oui, souffla Mary.

- C'est un portoloin, il vous ramènera auprès de Matty. A présent allons-y.

Le Manoir se trouvait au bout d'une allée de tilleuls. Ceux-ci cachaient la bâtisse jusqu'au dernier moment. La politesse leur imposant de se présenter à la grille du Manoir, ils eurent tout le temps de contempler le bâtiment avant de l'atteindre. Construit d'après des architectes fous, le Manoir ne devait tenir que par magie.

Divers mouvements architecturaux étaient réunis prouvant que chaque chef de famille ajoutait quelque chose au Manoir familial, renforçant son pouvoir de protection.

Le Manoir Dumbledore ne ressemblait pas à ceux des autres familles de l'aristocratie sorcière. Les membres de cette famille et notamment les patriarches avaient été célèbres pour leurs excentricités.

Severus lui avait même indiqué que le projet auquel tenait le plus Perceval Dumbledore, le père d'Albus, était de rajouter une aile en forme de paon à la bâtisse. Merlin et les fondateurs soient loués, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de son vivant de réaliser cette idée.

La famille Winston fit une halte devant la porte où les attendait le maître de maison, Albus. En considérant le pétillement dans les yeux d'Albus, Harry sut qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher de la soirée. Il lui sourit tandis que les enfants et Mary effectuaient leur salut.

- Comment allez-vous Andreas ?

- Merveilleusement, cher ami.

- Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, les invités sont tous là et tout le monde attend votre intronisation. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Owen carra les épaules et ouvrit la marche à son frère et sa sœur. Il était relativement comique de voir un petit garçon de sept ans jouer à être adulte. Mary fermait la marche veillant à ce que les enfants ne disparaissent pas.

Albus les conduisit dans un couloir qui menait à une porte fermée. Le professeur claqua des doigts et les deux battants s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître le gratin de la société sorcière. Harry reconnut rapidement quelques visages, principalement ceux de la famille Black qui étaient reconnaissables grâce à leur chevelure brune.

- Bonsoir chers amis. Tout d'abord merci d'être venu si nombreux et en famille.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre et Albus ménagea son effet.

- Je suis heureux de vous recevoir dans le Manoir familial des Dumbledore et de vous présenter les nouveaux membres de ma famille. Voici mon pupille Andreas Winston et ses trois enfants, ainsi que son apprentie.

Les applaudissements élégants revinrent plus fournis que la première fois.

- Maintenant chers amis, je vais vous laisser faire leur connaissance. Merci de votre attention.

* * *

Andreas lia magiquement ses enfants à lui afin qu'ils ne puissent partir trop loin, la foule s'avançait vers eux et il se doutait que les présentations et les félicitations ne seraient pas de tout repos.

Dans la société, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille était plutôt bien accueillie. Il manquait de nouveaux Sangs, les bonnes familles sorcières se faisaient rares et elles étaient déjà toutes liées entre elles. Du sang neuf était le bienvenu, surtout que la famille Winston serait considérée comme noble dans quelques générations. Les mères de famille imaginaient déjà leur fille respective mariée à Andreas Winston. Une alliance qu'elles n'approuveraient pas franchement mais le jeune homme bénéficiait d'une fortune et d'une famille puissante, et cela faisait tout l'agréable de leur monde.

Les familles vinrent se présenter une à une, tandis qu'Albus virevoltait entre toutes ses connaissances.

- Lord Black, puis-je vous présenter Mr. Winston, mon protégé.

- Enchanté, déclara élégamment le chef de famille à Andreas. Je suis Sirius Black deuxième du nom. Voici ma femme, Lady Hesper.

- Enchanté my Lady, la salua poliment Andreas.

- Puis-je vous présenter mes chers petits ? Intervint à nouveau Dumbledore. Voici le jeune Mr. Owen Winston, Mr. Thomas et Miss Adeline. Et voici l'apprentie de Mr. Winston, Miss Mary Stone.

Les Blacks hochèrent la tête à chaque présentation, respectant à la lettre le protocole. Dumbledore leur avait présenté les enfants de son protégé, Lord Black devait présenter sa propre famille et ses descendants. Il fit un signe à son aîné qui se joignit à eux, accompagné de sa femme et de ses deux enfants.

- Mr. Winston, je vous présente mon héritier Arcturus Black et sa charmante épouse Melania ainsi que mes petits enfants, Miss Lucretia et Master Orion.

Ces deux derniers intéressaient beaucoup les enfants Winston. Lucretia avait l'âge d'Owen et Orion celui d'Adeline. Ils montrèrent leurs meilleures manières. C'était pour le moment les seuls enfants qu'ils aient rencontrés.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le droit de jouer avec eux et leur père les entraîna bientôt à la rencontre de toute la famille Black, qui selon eux avait de biens étranges prénoms : Callidora, Cedrella, Pollux... Et s'ils avaient bien compris toutes ces personnes étaient plus ou moins leur famille aussi car la sœur de Perceval Dumbledore était marié à un Black.

- Mes enfants, ma puînée Lycoris, présenta Lord Black à Andreas. Celui-ci la salua poliment et les enfants imaginèrent immédiatement Lycoris en maman. Elle semblait gentille et était extrêmement jolie. Ils oublièrent instantanément Lucretia et Orion.

* * *

Lycoris Black avait un plan. Dès l'entrée d'Andreas Winston dans la pièce, elle avait vu son nom accolé au sien. Elle lui accorderait la noblesse et lui le mariage. C'était parfait, elle n'aurait même pas à produire un héritier, il lui en fournissait un.

Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Elle avait vingt-sept ans et aucune demande de mariage n'était venue de la part des nobles familles malgré un physique avantageux grâce à un beau visage et une chevelure brune abondante. Or elle savait très bien que si elle ne se mariait pas dans la bonne société, elle pourrait faire ses adieux à la fortune Black, et il en était hors de question. Winston était ce qu'il lui fallait. Et elle avait un plan tout simple pour s'assurer cet homme-là.

- Bonjour, dit-elle aux enfants Winston, je m'appelle Lycoris Black.

Les deux garçons la regardaient impressionnés par sa beauté.

- Adeline Winston, annonça fraîchement la benjamine en saluant.

Lycoris sourit, elle pourrait même faire quelque chose de cette petite.

- Owen et Thomas Winston, les présenta l'aîné.

- Enchantée, leur sourit-elle.

* * *

Andreas retrouva ses enfants auprès de la fille de Lord Black. Lycoris, s'il se souvenait bien. Il était important qu'il se souvienne de tout. La famille Black avait beaucoup d'appuis dans le monde sorcier, la preuve en était rien qu'avec les frères et sœurs du chef de famille. La fratrie comptait cinq enfants et quatre d'entre eux étaient liés qui à la famille Bulstrode, qui à la famille Yaxley... Les petits enfants avaient un avenir assuré et tout tracé. Sirius II Black lui avait même présenté une de ses nièces, Callidora âgée d'à peine de seize ans et déjà fiancée à l'héritier des Londubat, Harfang.

Il respira en voyant Mary à côté des enfants même si elle était en pleine conversation avec Nigellus Beurk. Il avait croisé ses parents qui lui avaient présenté leur cadet âgé de quinze ans et étudiant à Serpentard. Evidemment.

- Père, l'appela Adeline.

Il voyait la difficulté qu'elle avait à l'appelait ainsi. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu d'avoir mis en place un sortilège pour la soirée qui transformerait ses « papa » en « père ».

- Miss Black.

- Oh, Mr. Winston, vos enfants sont vraiment charmants. Owen me disait qu'il aimerait intégrer Serpentard, certainement la seule maison avec Serdaigle à être acceptable.

- Certainement, acquiesça Andreas par politesse.

Il restait tout de même un Gryffondor.

* * *

Andreas soupira, il avait réussi avec bien du mal à décoller Miss Black de sa robe de soirée. Il avait été empêché par ses enfants puis par les présentations qu'elle lui avait imposées. Il avait fait le tour de la salle avec elle, et elle proclamait à tous « _il est à moi_ ». Andreas n'était pas aveugle. Elle était parfaitement charmante, polie, gentille envers les enfants, en trois mots une vraie vipère. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé les Serpentards pour éviter le piège.

Elle l'avait présenté à des personnes qui lui seraient utiles de connaitre : Abraxas et Prudence Malefoy, les actuels représentants des lignées Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Croupton, Rosier, Prewett, Greengrass, Davis et Parkinson.

Enfin il put se dégager de la présence un peu encombrante de son escorte et se réfugia auprès d'Algie et Enid Londubat durant le dîner. Enid accompagnait sa sœur, Augusta qui avait tout juste l'âge d'être présentée dans le monde.

Les enfants avaient leur table plus loin et mangeaient, aidés par une brigade d'elfe de maison. Mary s'était discrètement faufilée à ses côtés, bloquant Miss Black dans sa tentative de rapprochement.

- Alors Mr. Winston que comptez-vous faire à présent ? demanda directement Enid Londubat.

Selon Neville elle était une femme de caractère tout comme Augusta.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez épouser cette jeune personne, chuchota-t-elle dédaigneuse en désignant Miss Black.

Andreas fit semblant de s'étouffer, pour lui répondre sur le même ton :

- Disons que je prie Merlin et les Fondateurs réunis pour me casser la jambe le jour de notre mariage...

Il fut récompensé par un sourire complice.

- Tout à fait entre nous, il existe tout de même de plus jolies créatures que Miss Black.

- En effet, vous rayonnez ce soir my Lady.

- Je parlais de ma sœur, Mr. Winston.

Harry faillit ouvrir des yeux ronds et partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il respira en songeant à l'absurdité de la vie avant de déclarer :

- Me marier n'est pas dans mes projets, chère Dame. J'aimerai trouver une situation. A la fin de l'été je m'inscrirai pour passer le premier degré de potions.

- Et vous l'aurez ! Albus m'a dit que vous reveniez de voyage...

Andreas apprécia la présence d'Enid Londubat à ses côtés. Augusta comme il se doit ne pouvait participer à leur discussion, tandis qu'Algie babillait avec Albus sur la bonne santé financière de Poudlard. Enid fut une irremplaçable compagne de table. Surtout lorsqu'elle lui donna cette idée.

- Vous avez adopté vos enfants ? C'est à peine croyable, il vous ressemble tous les trois tellement !

- Pas vraiment, nous sommes juste bruns.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. D'ailleurs il faudra absolument bien élevée cette jeune fille, elle pourrait être une merveilleuse jeune femme. Elle réussira. Et où les avez-vous adoptés ?

- Dans un orphelinat moldu.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur des sorciers. Algie et moi voulions adopter et figurez vous que dans les orphelinats où nous sommes allées nous avons mis une éternité à déterminer s'il y avait des sorciers et encore plus à déterminer qui l'était. Le résultat est que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé d'enfant sorcier qui pourrait nous succéder.

Une idée souffla dans l'esprit d'Andreas comme un ouragan. Il avait trouvé un but à atteindre. Il lui sourit et recommença à discuter avec elle.

* * *

Après le dîner, la soirée dansante commença à proprement dit. Il était du devoir d'Andreas de choisir sa cavalière avec soin, et il demanda à Augusta Londubat de l'accompagner. Celle-ci rosit de plaisir, et accepta tandis que Miss Black la maudissait jusqu'à la trentième génération.

Miss Black essaya cependant de se retrouver dans les bras du protégé de Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci semblait trouver du charme à toutes les jeunes filles présentes sauf elle. Elle choisit de ne pas se laisser ridiculiser. Elle dansa avec ses frères et ses cousins ainsi que l'hôte de la soirée. Cela ne comblait pourtant pas ses attentes.

La providence arriva selon elle sous la forme de sa tante Lysandra Yaxley-Black. Celle-ci avait toujours été sa tante préférée. Après tout il était de notoriété publique que Phineus Black son oncle était éperdument amoureux de sa mère Hesper Gamp. Seul le droit d'aînesse de son frère Sirius avait empêché un heureux mariage, Lycoris le savait bien.

Tante Lysandra, bien trop attachée à sa bouteille d'hydromel, était la personne qui lui avait révélé. Celle-ci la fourra quasiment dans les bras d'Andreas Winston après qu'il ait invité Cedrella, sa cadette.

- Mr. Winston c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Miss Black, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Que regardez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit se tordre le coup.

- Mes enfants, Miss. Il est tard, il faudra que je les ramène après cette danse.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser les elfes de maison s'en charger ? Susurra-t-elle

* * *

Andreas remercia tous les fondateurs et Merlin réunis lorsque Cygnus Black et son fils Pollux avancèrent vers eux pour lui proposer de faire affaire. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de leur tante et cousine. Ce fut la seule fois en vingt sept ans que Lycoris fut tentée de maudire sa famille sur plusieurs générations.

Andreas commençait à sentir le vent tourner. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Cygnus et Pollux Black en leur promettant de les tenir informés. Il arriva rapidement à rejoindre ses enfants et cherchait Mary des yeux afin de pouvoir s'éclipser de cette soirée si possible en échappant à Lycoris Black.

Malheureusement le sort s'acharna sur lui en la personne de Violetta Bulstrode, un peu pompette qui l'avait arrêté pour lui présenter sa nièce Lycoris. L'hydromel devait lui avoir fait oublier qu'elle lui avait été présentée quelques heures auparavant.

- Les enfants pourriez-vous aller chercher Mary ? Nous n'allons pas tarder.

Les enfants partirent sans demander leur reste, trop contents de voir leurs hypothétiques parents ensemble. Ils prirent leur temps bien qu'ils soient fatigués pour trouver Mary en train de se faire courtiser par Nigellus Beurk. Adeline pensait que son nom collait vraiment bien à son physique.

* * *

- Il est terriblement gentil de votre part de nous ménager un entretien, s'avança Lycoris imaginant déjà de somptueuses fiançailles.

- Miss Black, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un qui serez intéressée par ce que vous dites, siffla-t-il rageur. De grâce renoncez.

- Mais enfin, nous allions...

- Sachez que je ne suis nullement intéressé par votre proposition et j'avoue que je préférerais et de loin les avances de Monsieur votre frère.

- Regulus ?

- Celui-là même, répondit-il sur un ton qui n'aurait pas été étranger à Severus Rogue en personne. Si vous voulez m'excuser...

Il récupéra prestement sa petite famille et son apprentie, salua la bonne société présente comme il se doit et remercia bien que froidement son hôte pour cette fête. Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de redécouvrir le Manoir qu'après cette trop longue soirée.

Il finit tout de même par sourire. La tête de Miss Black valait son pesant de patacitrouilles lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait courtisé un homosexuel toute la soirée devant toute la bonne société...

* * *

_A suivre..._

_J'adore Lycoris pas vous ?_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Quinn

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce septième chapitre d'Une vie dans le temps. Si je respecte la trame fixée il reste environ quatre chapitres pour cette histoire et j'en ai beaucoup avancé.

Seulement je reprends la faculté (et oui je suis étudiante ^^) lundi et je ne publierai plus qu'une fois par semaine au lieu de deux à trois fois ces temps-ci. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir poursuivre ma cadence habituelle, merci de votre compréhension. Et puis cela vous laissera plus de temps pour me mettre encore plus de reviews (Niark, niark, niark...). Je m'arrête ici et vous laisse profiter du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII : QUINN**

La fin de l'année 1931 fila à une vitesse extravagante pour Andreas Winston. Il se sentait étrangement bien dans son quotidien, il s'occupait de ses enfants, puis de Mary et tous les quatre progressaient vite. La soirée d'intronisation d'Albus avait été discutée, décortiquée et finalement partiellement oubliée.

Les enfants avaient vu leurs cours d'étiquette diminuer avec la menace qu'ils reprendraient si on constatait un écart.

Le jour, Andreas s'occupaient du Manoir, de ses enfants, de l'apprentissage de Mary : il se sentait bien dans ce cocon ouaté.

Le problème d'Andreas prenait racine dans son ancienne vie et venait perturber la nouvelle : les cauchemars. Il en faisait de plus en plus à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il avait été vraiment judicieux de changer de vie pour avoir des nuits aussi agitées qu'avant.

La journée tout allait bien, dès qu'il s'endormait, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie reprenaient vie. Les tortures qu'avaient subies ses camarades, ce qui était arrivé à Hermione et Ron, la petite Rose, le portrait d'Albus... et Severus... Surtout Severus... Il se réveillait souvent en sueur après une scène où Severus l'implorait de ne pas l'abandonner.

Les cernes commençaient doucement à réapparaitre sous ses yeux. La fatigue accumulée décuplait certains effets de ce brusque changement de vie : il se sentait souvent seul face à une montagne de problèmes. Il essayait de la gravir colline par colline, mais avait la nette impression qu'il n'avançait pas beaucoup de jour en jour. Cela l'exténuait moralement.

La journée il réussissait à s'occuper et à être heureux avec la famille qu'il s'était construite. Le vide en lui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il était seul.

Mais c'était sans compter les rapprochements des jeunes filles, et parfois de jeunes hommes de la bonne société pour être sa compagne ou son compagnon. Il était un nouveau parti puissant. Les hommes se réjouissaient de ne pas à avoir à chercher afin de construire une famille et cela séduisait aussi quelques jeunes femmes.

Andreas refusait toutes leurs avances devant les regards incrédules de certains et chaque demande le mettait un peu plus mal à l'aise.

Sa vie sentimentale était perturbée, il avait l'impression de voguer dans la vie sans être tout à fait à sa place. Mais sa famille était là, il se concentrait là dessus. Il s'était donné trois raisons de vivre et ferait son possible pour les rendre heureux. Ses enfants et son futur métier suffirait à le combler. C'était devenu son nouveau mantra.

Et qu'Albus ne vienne pas lui parler d'amour.

* * *

Les festivités de Noël avaient été célébrées en grande pompe au Manoir Winston. Toute la bonne société avait été invitée. On se demandait si les fiançailles de Mr. Winston allaient être annoncées. Toutes les familles sorcières avaient tenté leur chance plus ou moins discrètement. Les mères de famille faisaient semblant de se résigner : après tout ses trois enfants seraient des partis tout à fait convenables lorsqu'ils seraient adultes.

Heureusement pour la tranquillité de bien des ménages, aucunes fiançailles n'eurent lieu et les dames et hommes de bonnes familles purent encore tenter d'approcher cette famille mystérieuse.

Andreas recevait beaucoup de propositions d'embauche mais aucune ne lui convenait véritablement. Il avait engagé des études de potionniste par correspondance mais il était intimement persuadé que de rester seul avec des chaudrons toutes la journée n'était pas la meilleure solution pour améliorer son état mental. Severus en avait été la preuve flagrante.

Lorsque la réception prit fin, il coucha les petits en leur promettant un Noël familial fabuleux. Il alla se coucher. Il s'installa dans son grand lit et essaya de ne pas se voiler la face : il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil d'Harry car se serait faire celui de Severus. Il soupira, se tourna et prit une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain Albus Dumbledore quitta le château de Poudlard pour se rendre chez son protégé armé d'une montagne de cadeaux. Tous eurent leur part y compris Mary. Albus profita de cette entrevue pour vérifier son avancée et se déclara satisfait. Si elle poursuivait dans cette voie elle pourrait intégrer Poudlard en cinquième année, l'an prochain.

Après un repas de famille plantureux servi une fois n'est pas coutume dans la salle à manger par les elfes de maison, Andreas entraîna Albus tandis que les enfants et Mary se passionnaient pour leurs cadeaux.

- En parlant de la rentrée prochaine Andreas..., commença Albus, alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre le thé dans la véranda.

Elle avait été ajoutée par Andreas lui-même prenant alors le rôle de chef de famille des Winston. Pour l'instant rien de trop lourd à gérer. Il n'était pas Lord Black et n'avait pas une quantité de frères, sœurs, beaux frères, neveux, cousins et petits enfants à surveiller.

- ...Poudlard cherche des professeurs. Certains partent en retraite, d'autres sont en congés. Il nous manque un professeur de vol pour l'an prochain, le contrat d'embauche sera pour une année. J'ai eu l'idée de vous le proposer. Vous savez voler ?

Andreas resta sans voix quelques instants. Est-ce qu'il savait voler ?

- Oui je sais voler, répondit-il avec calme.

- Parfait vous êtes engagé !

- Pardon ? Et le directeur qu'en pense-t-il ?

- Il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Ravi que vous nous rejoignez à la rentrée, s'exclama Dumbledore en lui serrant la main.

C'est ainsi qu'Andreas Winston se retrouva parachuté au poste de professeur de vol du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard à cause de l'entrain réel que mettait Albus Dumbledore à le voir installer. Andreas soupira. Il essaya de voir la situation du bon côté : au moins il pourrait répondre à toutes les propositions de travail qu'il recevait.

Albus était un vieux fou. Un vieux fou visionnaire.

* * *

Il annonça la nouvelle de son tout nouveau professorat aux enfants qui l'accueillirent avec joie.

- On pourra aller à Poudlard alors qu'on n'a pas l'âge ? demanda Adeline pour qui son anniversaire semblait être arrivé en avance.

Elle s'estimait très chanceuse : elle avait pu faire plein de choses que seuls les grands pouvaient faire en tant normal. Visiter Poudlard faisait briller ses yeux. Elle fut donc très désappointée en apprenant que son Papa ne le voyait pas de cet œil là.

- Non ma chérie vous continuerez à vivre au Manoir. En revanche je vous inscrirai à un cours avec un précepteur. Vous serez avec d'autres enfants.

- Lucretia Black ? Questionna Owen.

- Et Orion ? Surenchérit Adeline.

- Si vous voulez, je me renseignerai sur leur professeur.

- Chouette, s'exclama Adeline enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir le seul petit garçon de son âge hormis son frère qu'elle ait pu voir depuis quelques mois.

- Et moi ? ajouta Tom. J'aurais des amis aussi ?

- Il y a aura d'autres personnes qu'Orion et Lucretia si c'est que tu demandes.

- Non. Je veux savoir si j'aurais des amis moi aussi.

- Cela dépendra de toi, Tommy, dit calmement Andreas.

Cela sembla plonger Tom dans une profonde méditation. Andreas continua cependant à expliquer l'organisation de l'an prochain.

- Mary rentre à Poudlard l'an prochain, elle ne sera au Manoir que pendant les vacances.

Cela peinait beaucoup les enfants, surtout Adeline. Mary était la seule avec Matty qui voulait bien jouer à la dînette et aux poupées avec elle. Et puis elle était gentille, elle leur racontait des histoires qu'ils ne savaient pas tous encore lire.

- Je travaillerais à Poudlard et vous irez en classe avec votre précepteur. On se verra le matin et le soir. Je devrais manger à Poudlard le midi.

Andreas pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir été promu qu'au poste de professeur de vol car à part apprendre le vol sur balai aux premières années et arbitrer les matchs de Quidditch, son emploi du temps serait assez léger.

Les enfants acquiescèrent à ces explications. Ils préféraient qu'on leur dise ce qui allait arriver. Owen et Adeline étaient plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres enfants.

Une fois que leur père leur permit de quitter la bibliothèque ils allèrent s'amuser dans la salle de jeux de l'étage en attendant le dîner.

* * *

Andreas regarda Tom qui n'avait toujours pas quitter la pièce.

- Qu'y a-t-il Tommy ?

Le petit sorcier sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son père. Il était vraiment plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Je... Je ne suis pas comme Adeline et Owen. Eux ont toujours eus des amis à l'orphelinat, moi je n'ai qu'eux.

Andreas se mit à hauteur de son fils et l'écouta attentivement.

- Et si après ils ne s'intéressaient plus à moi ? Les gens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup...

- Tout d'abord ton frère et ta sœur ne sont pas les gens. Nous sommes une famille, ce qui signifie que quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il se passe, nous t'aimerons tous pour toujours et nous ferions n'importe quoi pour toi et chaque membre de la famille.

Tom hocha la tête en écoutant son père.

- Ensuite, j'ai conscience que la place du milieu n'est pas simple dans une fratrie.

- Je ne suis pas fort comme Owen ou drôle comme Adeline.

- Tu as tes propres qualités et tes propres dons.

- Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?

- Tu es le plus souvent sage et gentil avec tes frères et sœurs. Tu es toujours prêt à m'aider. Et tu es et seras celui qui empêchera ta sœur et ton frère de s'entretuer.

En effet Owen et Adeline avaient de sacrés caractères et seul Tom réussissait à calmer la situation en se mettant entre eux. Une crise avait déjà éclaté il y a quelques mois. Tom l'avait parfaitement gérer presqu'habitué aux histoires d'Owen et Adeline.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tommy, je suis sûr que tu pourras tout comme ton frère et ta sœur te faire des amis. Et leurs amis ne te remplaceront jamais. Néanmoins si tu as des problèmes n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler comme maintenant d'accord ?

Tommy lui offrit un grand sourire et un bisou. Il quitta la pièce, plus léger, pour aller jouer. Andreas sourit. Juste un peu de confiance et d'amour.

* * *

Andreas avait réussi à mettre à profit les derniers mois de liberté. Il avait réussi son premier degré de potionniste et était inscrit pour le second.

Les grandes vacances approchaient et les enfants trépignaient ainsi que Mary. Les enfants étaient impatients de se trouver à la mer, destination de leurs vacances pendant un mois. Ils allaient en France et se serait leur première rencontre avec l'océan atlantique.

Mary était impatiente d'être en vacances mais aussi impatiente de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle avait cependant quelques craintes... Pourtant son maître d'apprentissage et le professeur Dumbledore lui avaient juré qu'elle était prête et même avait un haut niveau en sortilèges et enchantements, Mary n'était pas rassurée. Et si elle ne se faisait pas d'amis ? Si elle était rejetée ? Si elle allait à Poufsouffle ? Serait-elle le déshonneur de son maître ?

Andreas lui avait juré que la maison importait peu, et que le choixpeau prendrait en compte ses choix t. Il serait donc fier de son apprentie et d'elle. Sa grande hantise était de le décevoir. Elle avait donnée le meilleur d'elle même cette année pour récupérer les quatre années qu'il lui manquait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son maître d'apprentissage.

Perturbée, elle était pressée que les vacances arrivent et qu'elle puisse se changer les idées. Elle voulait voir de nouvelles et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

* * *

Andreas souffla pour la troisième fois. Il avait réussi à dégoter un rendez vous avec Lord Black afin de savoir quel était le précepteur qui donnait la classe à ses petits enfants. Il avait réussi à lui extorquer le nom du professeur après une heure de palabres inutiles selon lui. Profondément relaxantes selon le chef de famille des Black.

Il avait réussi à force de persuasion à inscrire ses enfants dans ce cours où ils ne seraient que huit : Lucretia et Orion Black, ses trois enfants, Alistair Greengrass, Apolline Davis et Ignatus Prewett. Ignatus et Lucretia avaient l'âge d'Owen, Alistair et Apolline celui de Tom et Orion avait un an de moins qu'Adeline.

La teneur de ses cours était approuvée par le Ministère lui-même et dispensé qu'à un petit nombre de privilégiés. Ceux-ci recevaient une éducation stricte. Seuls quelques professeurs pouvaient prétendre à l'excellence, et Mr. Pokeby de son petit nom, Gulliver était l'un d'eux.

Andreas n'avait plus qu'à se prélasser sur une plage déserte à cette heure réservée aux sorciers et protégée par un sort de repousse-moldu. Seulement l'attitude de Mary et Tommy à l'approche de la rentrée le rendait anxieux. Ils étaient inquiets du déroulement de cette rentrée. Et à vrai dire, lui aussi.

Ses cauchemars tendaient à se calmer mais il faut dire qu'il s'occupait beaucoup pendant ses journées depuis qu'il devait organiser l'emploi du temps de chacun pour l'année prochaine. La garde des petits ainsi que son transfert quotidien de Poudlard au Manoir n'avaient pas été des éléments faciles à régler.

Andreas s'allongea dans le sable, un livre à la main. Il garda tout de même un œil sur les enfants. Ils étaient arrivés par portoloin hier après la sieste. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de poser leurs bagages à l'hôtel où Andreas avait réservé trois chambres.

Les enfants s'étaient en effet précipités pour rencontrer la mer qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois. Ils avaient été émerveillés par l'étendue bleue agitée. Malgré les recommandations de leur père, ils s'étaient jetés dans l'eau avec une joie évidente. Mary les avait suivis et Andreas lui-même avait profité de la baignade pour jouer avec ses enfants.

Il n'avait pu les arracher de l'eau que pour leur proposer de dîner sur la plage. Andreas sourit en voyant Owen froncer les sourcils en regardant un petit garçon qui s'approchait d'Adeline. Tom vint le rejoindre avec le seau d'eau pour les douves de leur dernière construction. Il suivit le regard de son frère avant d'hausser les épaules. Le garçon ne faisait pas de mal à sa sœur.

Adeline inconsciente de cela babillait avec le petit garçon en faisant des pâtés. Il les laissa jouer. Il irait se baigner avec eux lorsque Mary serait revenue de son escapade.

Elle s'était fait des amis sorciers très facilement. Elle semblait avoir un coup de cœur pour le romantique de la bande et sa lyre. D'après ce qu'Andreas avait pu entendre il s'appelait Liam.

Il inspira doucement. Il dut faire une entorse à son programme lorsqu'il vit Tom et Owen commencer à se battre. Il se jeta comme tout bon Gryffondor dans la mêlée.

* * *

- Andreas ?

- Oui Mary ? répondit le sorcier plongé dans la dernière Gazette.

Il venait juste de coucher les enfants. Il s'était installé dans le salon de la suite.

- Pourrais-je sortir ce soir ? S'enquit-elle.

- Tu pars où ? Questionna doucement Andreas en relevant les yeux de son journal.

- Sur la plage, des amis à moi organisent une soirée.

- Tu feras attention de ne pas réveiller les enfants en rentrant, lui demanda-t-il, Adeline et Mary partageant la chambre à côté de celle des garçons.

- Bien, sourit Mary.

- Et ne rentre pas après une heure s'il te plaît, pria Andreas. Fais attention à toi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rétorqua Mary en souriant.

Elle sortit de la pièce afin de retrouver Liam qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers de l'hôtel. Beaucoup plus élégant que Nigellus Beurk, Liam Morel était élève à Beaux-Bâtons. Issu d'une famille riche, il passait ses vacances avec son oncle. Punition parentale pour mauvais résultats scolaires.

Mais pour Mary, il était simplement son prince charmant.

* * *

Lorsque Mary fut partie, Andreas essaya de fixer son attention sur la politique sorcière anglaise qui manquait réellement d'un leader de ce nom.

Il n'y arriva pas. Des pensées se succédaient dans sa tête. Severus, Hermione, Ron... Owen, Tom et Adeline... Il avait conscience d'avoir plusieurs vies de souvenirs et celles-ci se rappelaient à lui bien trop souvent à son goût.

Pris d'une subite impulsion afin d'enrayer cette machine à souvenirs, il décida de sortir. Il enfila une tenue correcte et se moqua de lui-même dans le miroir. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de décompresser, peut être avait-il juste besoin de compagnie ?

Il sortit de sa chambre, à la fois impatient et contrarié.

* * *

Il était installé au bar de l'hôtel le plus branché de la ville. Harry avait oublié qu'il pouvait être un bel homme et Andreas ne l'avait jamais su. Pourtant il avait gardé son physique en changeant d'identité. Et il commençait à se dire que sortir n'était pas franchement l'idée du siècle. Des jeunes femmes venaient régulièrement lui mettre sous le nez leurs charmes. Il soupira quand une énième jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

- Bonsoir, la salua-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit-il sèchement.

La providence arriva lorsqu'Andreas s'y attendit le moins et sous une forme quelque peu extravagante.

- Chéri ! s'écria un homme proche de lui.

Il eut presque le réflexe de se retourner et se reprit juste à temps. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout, mais la grande folle approchait de lui dangereusement.

- Oh chéri ! Je t'ai cherché partout, lui dit le jeune homme en regardant Andreas. Tu me présentes ? lui demanda-t-il en jetant son regard sur la jeune fille qui venait de l'aborder.

Andreas choisit de se décoincer et sourit à l'inconnu. Apparemment celui-ci était envoyé par la chance en personne pour le sauver de tous ses bras féminins.

- Mais bien sûr mon ange, rétorqua-t-il sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille.

L'inconnu lui sourit franchement heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé seul dans cette situation.

- Au revoir, dit précipitamment la jeune fille en s'éclipsant.

Le jeune homme parti dans un rire tonitruant.

- Je m'appelle Quinn, se présenta-t-il dans un anglais parfait en lui tendant la main.

- Andreas.

- Et bien Andreas, il semble que nous soyons désormais compagnons d'infortune.

Il se tourna vers le barman pour commander un whisky pur feu. Andreas en profita pour le détailler. Son sauveur avait une dégaine singulière : toute en exubérance, il était pourtant habillé comme un sorcier lambda, seule son attitude inspirait l'excentricité.

Quinn se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'aide, lui dit-il en souriant.

-En effet, je vous remercie.

- De rien, les homosexuels sont rares ici.

- Comment avez-vous compris ? lui demanda Andreas curieux.

- Vous avez roulé des yeux lorsque la jeune fille s'est approchée. Cela m'a décidé.

Andreas rit et entama la discussion avec cet irrésistible énergumène.

* * *

Andreas poussa la porte de la chambre entraînant Quinn à sa suite. Il commença doucement à l'embrasser puis s'accrocha à sa nuque lorsqu'il lui rendit son baiser. Ils passèrent rapidement du salon à la chambre égrainant leurs vêtements.

Andreas savait qu'il avait bu, qu'il était très tard, que tout lui tomberait dessus le lendemain matin. Il choisit... de ne pas choisir. Il laissait aller le cours du temps s'abîmant dans les bras d'un homme pour la première fois depuis des vies...

Quinn sentit l'abandon de son partenaire et poursuivit ses caresses tantôt légères tantôt brûlantes. Il sentait le désir dans la pièce. Il embrassa avec application chaque partie du corps de son partenaire. Andreas sentit toute conscience le quitter à mesure des caresses de plus en plus osées de son partenaire.

Il finit tout de même par inverser les rôles et d'étendre Quinn sur le dos. Il l'embrassa en se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Sa peau était soyeuse et lisse. Un goût particulier. Une odeur musquée. Le désir l'embrasait et il commença à préparer son nouvel amant, doucement, lentement, pour profiter de l'oubli total qui l'habitait.

- Maintenant, souffla Quinn dans le cou d'Andreas.

Celui-ci s'insinua lentement à l'intérieur de son amant. Il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence et l'accepter. Une fois cela fait il entama la danse des amants cherchant un plaisir mutuel.

A chaque coup de rein il essayait de ressentir le bouleversement, le sentiment d'infini. Lorsque l'orgasme de Quinn le traversa il se répandit également. Il se sentit aussitôt mal. Comme si des milliers d'égratignures en cours de guérison venaient de se rouvrir son dos.

Son corps était repu, son esprit criait à la trahison et son cœur au vide. Ce vide creva un peu lorsque Quinn se mit à caresser le dos. La douleur s'apaisa sous cette tendresse subite. Il respira et s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'Andreas se réveilla ce matin là, le lit était vide à l'exception d'un mot.

_Merci pour tout. Q._

Andreas s'étira. Il aurait dû le remercier avant de se pelotonner contre lui. Il garderait un bon souvenir de Quinn. Il l'avait écouté, aimé, fait rire et apaiser. Un vrai retour à la vie. Mais plus jamais sans amour. Andreas se leva de son lit et passa sous la douche. Une certitude se grava en lui tandis qu'il se lavait la tête. Quinn avait été une échappée belle dans sa vie, un moment de liberté, de réconfort et de tremblement.

* * *

Andreas s'écroula au milieu de sa chambre, vaincu par le rire. Son fils avait décidé d'emporter la plage au Manoir et en avait consciencieusement rempli ses valises.

- Enfin Owen... On ne peut pas emmener la plage, tentait-il d'expliquer devant la moue boudeuse de son fils.

- On reviendra l'année prochaine lui promit Mary. Elle obtint un meilleur résultat avec cette phrase.

Elle aidait les enfants à faire leurs valises et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait compris qu'Owen voulait ramener un échantillon de plage. Un artiste.

Elle souffla doucement. Les vacances étaient terminées, la rentrée commençait et elle devait se séparer de son amour de vacances Liam. Ils avaient passé un mois de vacances ensemble. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il lui proposerait de la revoir et cela lui paraissait tout à la fois absurde et attrayant.

- Owen, j'ai une meilleure idée, on va remplir de sable et de coquillages une bouteille et tu pourras la mettre dans la salle de jeux du Manoir.

Owen finit par acquiescer à la proposition de son père, quoique réticent.

* * *

Les enfants et Mary firent leurs adieux à la plage et à l'hôtel. Une lueur faisait briller leurs yeux. Andreas régla la note et ramena sa petite famille sur l'aire des portoloins. A la dernière minute, il entendit un « plop » caractéristique et un réflexe venu d'ailleurs le fit se mettre devant ses enfants et son apprentie en créant un bouclier magique.

Pourtant aucune alerte à avoir et Liam Morel fut quelque peu désappointé de l'accueil qu'il reçut.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais je voulais juste dire au revoir à Mary.

Celle-ci se projeta dans ses bras et il lui glissa son adresse dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle tenait un sacré sourire lorsqu'elle empoigna la vieille lampe qui leur servait de portoloin. Ils disparurent alors que Mary faisait encore des signes de la main.

* * *

- Bien je vous présente Mr. Winston, le remplaçant de Mr. Broom partit cette année à la retraite.

Ses collègues le saluèrent certains un peu froidement. Albus vint lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

- Pour cette année, je dois vous rappeler..., continua Armando Dippet.

Mais déjà Andreas ne l'écoutait plus. Il revoyait ses enfants riant aux éclats, Mary inquiète, puis joyeuse devant Liam, le visage doux de Quinn... Quelle embellie.

- Professeur Winston ? Voici votre emploi du temps.

- Merci.

- Votre présence à tous est requise demain soir pour le banquet de bienvenue.

Chacun acquiesça et les professeurs continuèrent à discuter entre eux de leurs élèves, alors qu'Andreas se leva, salua les présents et sortit rejoindre sa maison, sa famille.

* * *

Il aida Mary à préparer sa malle, à la défaire et à la refaire trois fois. Elle se déclara satisfaite au bout de la quatrième. Pourtant tous ses livres étaient présents, ses robes repassées, ses chaudrons flambants neufs et son tout nouveau balai : le Comète six cent.

Andreas eut beaucoup de mal à endormir tout le monde et à les apaiser. Il abandonna la lutte au final. Adeline avait trop mal au ventre, Owen avait peur du noir, Tom ne voulait pas d'un drap et Mary se tortillait trop pour dormir.

Il fit installer cinq matelas devant le feu du petit salon et passèrent une veillée agréable. Andreas savait que les livres d'éducation déconseillaient de dormir avec les enfants, que ce n'était pas bien... Mais ils étaient tous tellement inquiets... Alors, au diable les pédiatres et leurs bons conseils ! Il agissait son instinct. Il raconta Poudlard, objet de tous les désirs, les quatre cents coups qu'il y avait fait, les amis qu'il avait rencontré. Il changeait quelques noms mais l'essentiel y était.

Matty retrouva cinq corps endormis devant la cheminée le lendemain matin.

* * *

Andreas arriva avec Mary et ses enfants sur le quai 9 ¾. Il accompagnait sa jeune apprentie à travers la gare. Il l'embrassa lorsqu'elle monta dans le train et les enfants passèrent tour à tour dans ses bras. Elle fit léviter sa malle avec un _Locomotor Barda_ jusque dans le train. Elle s'installa dans un wagon vide côté fenêtre pour dire au revoir à sa petite famille.

Elle balançait toujours la main lorsque le Poudlard Express démarra. Elle recevait les énièmes recommandations de son maître qui ne le serait plus dès qu'elle aurait franchi le seuil de l'école.

Il serait son professeur. Cela la fit sourire et elle fit face aux nouveaux arrivants.

* * *

Andreas dû déposer ses enfants chez le précepteur. Cela le déchirait de ne pas pouvoir les avoir avec lui. Adeline et Tom le serraient fort dans leurs petits bras tandis qu'Owen essayait d'avoir un visage vide d'émotions. Le tremblement de son visage le trahissait.

Il les embrassa tous en leur précisant que Matty viendrait les chercher avant de les laisser avec les autres enfants.

Il avait encore cette image en tête lorsqu'il s'installa à la table des professeurs de Poudlard. La situation lui convenait pourtant, il allait avoir une rentrée d'argent qui lui permettrait de réaliser son projet secret. Il soupira et regarda entrer les premières années. Une grande brune les suivait.

* * *

Mary n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, pourtant elle fut la fierté de son maître lorsque son visage ne trahissait pas de la peur mais affichait un joli sourire. Elle le regarda et se tint droite. Parfaite jeune fille.

Dumbledore appela un à un les premières années qui vinrent se placer sous le choixpeau. La jeune fille qui était le point de mire attendait à l'écart son tour. Enfin la dernière première année fut répartie.

- Mary Stone liée Winston.

Elle s'assit doucement sous le choixpeau.

- _Mm... Très intéressant comme mélange. Une grande envie d'apprendre, de tout connaître et de faire tes preuves_, murmura la voix du choixpeau. _Très bien ce sera_...

- SERDAIGLE !

Elle fut applaudie y compris par le directeur adjoint le grand Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des Serdaigles. Mais son plus fervent supporter était certainement Andreas Winston. Très fier de son apprentie.

En se rasseyant, Andreas eut une pensée absurde et tellement logique à la fois : à quand les trois autres ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Owen Winston

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard de publication, je ne vous servirais pas les habituelles excuses des auteurs étudiants et devant travailler, vous les connaissez par cœur. Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, et elle devrait être terminée d'ici deux chapitres. Au final elle aura fait l'été et l'hiver.

Pour ceux lisant Improbable n'est pas sorcier, l'histoire continue également. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma correctrice, j'ai donc décidé de publier les derniers chapitres et de corriger la fiction par la suite.

Ce chapitre est long et fragmenté par petits bouts. Il s'y passe plusieurs choses importantes. Le défi consistait en une idée de départ et j'ai décidé d'en faire une biographie d'Andreas Winston au court des chapitres. Severus réapparait dans deux chapitres mais peut être pas de la manière dont vous vous y attendez.

Bref bonne année à tous, merci pour vos nombreuses et chaleureuses reviews, ainsi que pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris ! Cela m'aide à finir cette histoire.

Enormes bisous !

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : OWEN WINSTON**

- Bonjour à tous.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Placez-vous à gauche d'un balai, je vous prie. Bien, tendez la main au dessus et dites debout.

Quelques balais tressautèrent et quelques uns atteignirent la main ou la tête des élèves. Andreas sourit. Les premières années Poufsouffle, c'était quelque chose. Il formait pour eux seulement une protection anti chute et anti choc. Les cours de vol avec eux étaient toujours très calmes, s'il n'y avait pas d'accident. Il n'avait pas besoin de les menacer pour qu'ils ne s'envolent pas.

Et intimement Andreas pensait que s'ils pouvaient se dispenser de ce cours, ils le feraient certainement. Le professeur sourit et reprit son explication face aux visages perdus de ses élèves.

* * *

- Alors Papa tu en dis quoi ?

- C'est très bon ma chérie, répondit Andreas en se prêtant au jeu de sa benjamine.

Depuis que Mary était partie pour Poudlard il avait dû se prêter plus souvent au jeu de la dînette sorcière.

- Tu sais Papa, Tom il avait peur, lui dit-elle avec un air de conspirateur. Il ne sait pas trop comment se faire des amis. Il joue bien avec Alistair et Ignatus.

- Et toi ma chérie avec qui tu joues ?

- Avec Apolline et Orion, parfois Lucretia, mais elle n'est pas très gentille. Elle dit qu'Owen est son fiancé mais Owen dit que non. C'est son fiancé Papa ?

- Pas que je sache ma chérie.

- Et moi j'aurais un fiancé ?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour te marier ? Répliqua en souriant Andreas.

- Et bien non. Miss Jones disait que l'amour peut arriver à n'importe quel âge et que chaque amour est important. Tu crois c'est vrai ?

- Oh oui ma chérie, c'est vrai. Et personne ne peut décider à ta place qui tu dois aimer.

Adeline réfléchit quelques instants.

- Alors tu me confies mon cœur ? Questionna-t-elle.

Devant l'air surpris de son père elle lui dit :

- Bah oui comme dans la chanson. Tu ne connais pas, Papa ?

- Non, mais c'est très bien que tu connaisses toi. Le but final c'est que tu sois plus intelligente que moi et plus avertie.

Elle fit une mine catastrophée.

- Ma tarte noix de pécans ! dit elle en se précipitant vers son four miniature.

Andreas éclata de rire devant le cinéma de sa fille.

* * *

Andreas demanda à Mary de venir le voir après ses cours, elle accepta en hochant la tête. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il sut que c'était elle et lui demanda d'entrer.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Miss Stone.

Ils rirent de conserve.

- Comment cela se passe à Serdaigle ?

- Bien je pense, j'ai fait gagner trente points à ma maison en cours d'enchantements et de sortilèges. Je suis la première de la classe. Ils me respectent pour cela.

- Tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Oui plein, ils sont tous intéressés par l'apprentie du professeur Winston, répondit-elle pleine d'humour. Je me suis fait une amie je pense en la personne de Cedrella Black.

- Elle n'est pas à Serpentard ?

- Non c'est la seule avec sa cousine Dorea à ne pas y être entrée.

- J'ai l'impression que les Black pullulent.

- Oui, ils ont tout un tas de cousins et de cousines, de neveux et de nièces.

- Donc Cedrella est ton amie ?

- Oui je pense. Elle m'a confié qu'elle était amoureuse de Septimus, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Septimus Weasley ?

- Oui, vous comprenez pourquoi cela doit rester secret. Elle serait répudiée.

- Et tes amours ? Questionna doucement Andreas pour changer de sujet.

Il avait depuis quelques mois prit le parti de se tenir informé des élans de cœur de son apprentie. Il n'empêcherait rien cependant il pouvait la conseiller et l'aider. Mary devint rouge.

- Liam m'a écrit plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée et si vous n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients je répondrais à son invitation, pendant les vacances de Pâques.

- Juste avant tes Buses ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Mary se tortilla les mains nerveusement.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter quelques semaines au Manoir pendant les vacances d'été plutôt ?

Mary secoua la tête vigoureusement en signe d'acquiescement. Andreas lui sourit et lui demanda d'envoyer son invitation à Mr. Morel. Elle sortit en lui souriant et en le remerciant. Une fois la porte fermée, Andreas sourit franchement. Son Manoir ressemblait de plus en plus à un chenil : il ramassait tout le monde. Son sourire s'étala. Un chenil.

* * *

_Ce récit a pu être établi à partir du journal d'Andreas Winston, alias Harry Potter et des récits de ses enfants et de son entourage. Albus Dumbledore a notamment contribué à fournir une quantité de documents permettant de situer dans le temps les pensées de ces personnes._

_Or, nous n'avons plus trace de la vie d'Andreas Winston après cet épisode jusqu'en 1935. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de le raconter, de l'écrire ou de le relater d'une quelconque façon. Les seuls éléments que nous possédons sont sa correspondance qui révèle un sens aigu des affaires et un quotidien entre ses enfants, le Manoir, Poudlard, son rôle social, et la création réaliste de ce qu'il appelait son « grand projet »._

_Il n'y avait rien de remarquable dans sa vie : il vivait comme un professeur de vol du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il élevait ses trois enfants en essayant de respecter le caractère et la magie de chacun._

_Les vacances se déroulaient à la mer, à la montagne ou au Manoir, une constante simple : son apprentie Mary Stone et ses trois enfants. A partir de l'année 1931, Liam Morel se joignit à eux._

_Andreas appréciait cette vie normale, cette vie familiale et rassurante. La vie à laquelle il avait tant aspiré. Une seule chose manquait pour parfaire ce tableau de félicité. Mais Andreas l'oubliait assez souvent pour être tout à son bonheur. Il devint modeste au fil des ans, ne reprenant le feu des Gryffondors que pour défendre son projet._

_Il avait une philosophie bien à lui : une pointe d'humour, beaucoup d'amour et quelques embrassades suffisaient à rendre une journée heureuse._

_Nous reprenons donc le récit de la vie d'Andreas Winston en août 1935._

* * *

- Adeline, rends moi mon livre, s'écria Tom alors âgé de neuf ans.

Il était plus grand que sa sœur et essayait de faire valoir cet argument afin de récupérer son ouvrage.

- Vous n'avez pas vu mon rapeltout ? Questionna Owen en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de jeux qui s'était bien transformée avec le temps.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le raisonna Adeline en tenant le livre hors de portée de son autre frère, au pire Papa te l'enverra à Poudlard.

Elle entendit à peine son grand frère grogner et fermer la porte sur la bagarre des cadets.

* * *

Andreas était un peu inquiet. D'accord, franchement inquiet. Son fils aîné rentrait à Poudlard à la fin de l'été. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éviter de se séparer de ses enfants. Ils avaient grandi si vite. Il comprenait à présent le déchirement de Mrs. Weasley lorsqu'elle avait vu Ginny aller vers sa première année à Poudlard. C'était le début de la fin, pour les parents, leurs enfants rentreraient pendant les vacances, puis rentreraient moins, pour finalement avoir un diplôme au bout de cinq ou sept ans qui leur permettait d'avoir un métier et de partir de la maison.

Harry se rendait compte de la chance de ses jeunes sorciers, on leur permettait d'exprimer leur potentialité juste après l'école. Ils pouvaient s'installer en couple (généralement avec quelqu'un qui venait de la même école). Ce renouvellement était important pour la société et assurait le développement de celle-ci.

Andreas réfléchissait de plus en plus aux us et coutumes de la société sorcière. Dans les grandes familles, le départ pour Poudlard était fêté en grande pompe, ritualisé par cette fête. On reconnaissait que l'enfant devenait un jeune homme ou une jeune fille.

Pour sa famille se serait veillée au coin du feu, cela rassurerait tout le monde, ils avaient fait de même avec Mary et ils le feraient pour les suivants. Pourquoi fêter cela avec des gens qui ne comptaient pas pour Owen ?

Les grandes familles sorcières le faisaient pour assurer la rencontre entre leurs héritiers et les membres influents du cercle familial et financier. En gros, ils préparaient déjà l'avenir de leur enfant.

Pour Andreas, hors de question de leur planifier quoique se soit, et qu'ils restent jusqu'à vingt cinq ans au Manoir ne l'attristait pas le moins du monde au contraire !

* * *

Il aurait du se méfier. Albus venait lui rendre une visite surprise et il n'aurait pas dû le faire entrer pour tous les joyaux de la couronne !

Mais qu'y pouvait-il s'il se laissait avoir à chaque fois ? Il connaissait l'air qu'Albus arborait, cet air malicieux. Il préparait quelque chose et Andreas savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à apprendre son projet.

- Cher ami comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu stressé par cette rentrée. Owen est devenu un jeune homme. Heureusement il me reste Tom et Adeline.

- Tout va bien se passer. Et puis vous aurez l'occasion de le voir à Poudlard.

- Oui, la première année.

- C'est là que vous faites une lourde erreur mon cher ami.

-Que voulez-vous dire Albus ?

-Mr. Dippet m'a demandé de vous offrir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Andreas faillit recracher le thé bouillant qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Vous aurez un plus gros salaire, proportionnel aux classes et aux nombres d'étudiants. Et vous pourrez veiller sur Owen jusqu'à sa dernière année. Acceptez-vous ?

Andreas garda le silence quelques instants. Plus d'argent pouvait signifier la réalisation de son projet plus vite. Avoir Owen près de lui, puis Tom et Adeline. Donner des cours plus intéressants dans une matière où il excellait... Il reposa lentement sa tasse sur la table, croisa ses doigts et regarda le vieux manipulateur dans les yeux.

- C'est d'accord Albus.

- Formidable ! Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, nos classes seront voisines !

Andreas se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Tout cela sous le rire d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

La rentrée était un facteur d'angoisse pour tous les Winston cette année-là. Andreas avait du passer la dernière quinzaine à préparer ses cours pour la rentrée.

Owen était plus rassuré de savoir son père proche de lui, même s'il savait qu'à terme cela pourrait s'avérer gênant. Il appréciait que sa première année se fasse accompagné de sa famille.

Adeline et Tom attendaient avec impatience d'avoir l'âge d'intégrer Poudlard. Ils voulaient visiter l'édifice qui leur restait encore et toujours inconnu malgré les chantages d'Adeline à Andreas. Ils souhaitaient savoir dans quelle maison ils seraient répartis. Ils voulaient aussi connaître d'autres personnes.

Leurs cours avec Mr. Pokeby avaient permis de faire la connaissance de quelques enfants, mais le cercle restait restreint. Ils ne verraient plus Lucretia et Owen à la rentrée. Deux nouveaux élèves allaient prendre leurs places, d'après les rumeurs, deux Black. Pourtant ils avaient chacun des amis fidèles. Adeline s'était rapidement liée avec Apolline et Orion. Les grands amis de Tom étaient Alistair et Ignatus. Ils formaient une sacrée bande pendant les récréations et les sorties dans Londres.

- Owen dépêche-toi ! Nous devons arriver à la gare dans dix minutes. Mary tu es prête ?

- Oui, Andreas.

- Allez les enfants, on est parti.

S'en suivit une cavalcade rarement connue dans les escaliers du Manoir Winston. Owen arriva en tête avec sa malle sur les épaules, oubliant dans un moment d'excitation sa baguette. Adeline ne dut son équilibre qu'à son frère qui l'avait retenu par son jupon tandis qu'il se crispait sur la rambarde de l'escalier afin de les empêcher de tomber. Andreas soupira et sourit. Ses enfants le surprendraient toujours. Cinq ans de cours d'étiquette pour ce résultat là. Il fit léviter ses enfants et leurs malles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réunis autour de lui, il leur fit un sourire rayonnant en leur tendant le portoloin. Quelques secondes après ils avaient disparu.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare. Mary embrassa tout le monde et se dirigea vers le wagon où se trouvaient ses amis de Serdaigle dont Cedrella qui allait revoir Septimus après une longue absence. Elle sourit au fils de son ancien maître. Leur lien était semblable à ceux qu'elles avaient pu observer chez les cousins Black, en mieux. Elle veillerait sur lui. Elle lui proposa de venir dans son wagon mais il refusa poliment. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La fierté des Winston.

Owen embrassa sa sœur et son frère de toutes ses forces. Ils allaient être séparés pour la première fois depuis qu'Andreas était devenu leur père. Il glissa mille et une recommandations à l'oreille de Tom et enlaça Adeline. Il se trouva face à son père qui le serra contre lui quelques instants en le priant de ne pas trop faire de bêtises à Poudlard, pour qu'il n'ait pas à le punir.

Le train s'ébranla tandis que les derniers passagers rejoignaient leurs wagons. Owen s'installa à la fenêtre pour les saluer. Adeline courut après le wagon, en agitant son mouchoir.

Andreas avait prévu la séparation difficile. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la détermination de ses enfants.

- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à intégrer Poudlard pour être avec Owen, annonça Tom, approuvé d'un hochement de tête par Adeline.

On ne séparait pas la fratrie Winston comme ça.

* * *

Le cœur d'Owen battait à tout rompe dans sa cage thoracique. Il se demandait s'il arriverait au bout de l'allée de la Grande Salle. Le voyage en train s'était très bien déroulé. Il avait rencontré Lucretia dans un wagon ainsi que quelques uns de ses amis et cousins. Ils avaient rigolé, avaient mangé des sucreries et suivi le garde chasse jusqu'aux barques de Poudlard. Owen avait perdu son souffle devant la majesté du bâtiment reflété par le Lac. Comme beaucoup avant lui, il s'était senti accueilli par ses épais murs de pierre et ses lumières dansantes.

Le sentiment d'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti était bien loin maintenant. Il aurait aimé avoir son père à ses côtés, mais c'est Albus qui les conduisit aux portes de la Grande Salle non sans lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil. Et tandis qu'Albus, pardon, le professeur Dumbledore présentait les différentes maisons dans un discours ancestral, il sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le ventre.

Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et Lucretia serra sa main dans la sienne en regardant les différentes bougies volantes. Il entendit des chuchotis dans les rangs. Ils s'avancèrent à la suite du professeur de métamorphose.

Owen se tint droit en voyant son père à la table des professeurs. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Lucretia partit rapidement, son nom faisant parti des premières lettres de l'alphabet. Elle fut répartie à Serpentard comme la totalité des Blacks présents.

Owen avait conscience qu'avec son nom il devrait attendre un moment pour être appelé. Il contempla l'air de rien les majestés de la salle, puis détailla la table des professeurs. Son père lui sourit discrètement.

-Winston, Owen.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle. La famille était reconnue mais on ne savait pas de quelle maison elle était. Andreas ne venait pas de Poudlard, du moins pas officiellement. Ses enfants savaient que Gryffondor avait été sa maison. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais étonnés des cachotteries de leur père face au monde entier. Néanmoins, cette répartition était cruciale. On voulait savoir de quel bord serait cette famille. Les préjugés allaient bon train. Andreas s'en fichait, son fils irait là où il le souhaiterait.

Il était très fier de lui. Owen s'avança vers le chapeau, s'assit sur le tabouret tandis qu'Albus posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

Il y resta quelques minutes, indécis. Les caractères les plus complexes étaient souvent les plus difficiles à répartir. Il finit par s'écrier :

- SERPENTARD !

Owen se leva, remercia le professeur et se dirigea vers la table qui l'applaudissait, ne ratant rien du rayonnement de fierté de son père.

* * *

Adeline et Tom se serraient l'un contre l'autre, attendant le retour de leur père avec impatience. Ils voulaient avoir des nouvelles de leur frère. Ils avaient attendus toute la journée regardant à peine les cousins d'Orion rejoindre leur classe. Matty les avaient forcé à manger, se laver, se mettre en pyjama, et ils attendaient leur père devant la cheminée du petit salon, le seul sas avec l'extérieur. Lorsque celui-ci arriva il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, alors, alors ? Questionna Adeline, n'y tenant plus.

- Il a été réparti à Serpentard, leur annonça leur père avec un sourire heureux.

Adeline tapa dans la paume de son frère en criant : JE LE SAVAIS !

- Comment va Mary ? demanda poliment Tom.

- Bien, elle est toujours à Serdaigle en septième année. Elle vous embrasse. Bien maintenant que vous êtes rassurés vous allez vous coucher.

- Bien papa.

Il les escorta dans leurs chambres. Depuis les huit ans d'Owen, ils avaient émis le vœu de ne plus partager leur chambre, qu'ils étaient trop grands pour cela. Andreas avait fait installer trois chambres au même étage en plus de la salle de jeux qui avait quelque peu évolué ses dernières années. Il accompagna ses enfants qui pour la première fois depuis trois ans entraient dans le même chambre, celle d'Owen. Ils s'installèrent dans son lit. Andreas les embrassa et les laissa dormir ensemble.

Leur frère leur manquait.

* * *

Andreas était nerveux. Son premier cours allait avoir lieu avec les sixièmes années Serpentards et Gryffondors. Autant mélanger deux barils de dynamites et de lancer une allumette. Il allait devoir s'imposer pour en pas être dépassé. Il soupira en constatant que le prochain cours était les septièmes années et que Mary serait dans ce cours.

L'heure dite arriva et les élèves se scindèrent en deux se jetant des regards mauvais. Cela commençait bien. Il prit la parole empêchant les élèves de s'asseoir.

- Bonjour à tous. Ne vous asseyez pas, aujourd'hui sera un cours pratique, annonça-t-il en faisant léviter les bureaux dans le fond de la salle. Je suis le professeur Winston et je vous enseignerai la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Je connais également la rivalité qui anime vos maisons et sachez que si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur sur le fait que vous vous êtes servis de ce que vous apprenez ici contre vos camarades, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos diplômes. Ne gâchez pas vos chances pour des broutilles.

Bien, ceci étant dit, la première partie de votre programme est les informulés. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Quelques mains se levèrent et j'interrogeais un élève au hasard.

- Mr. ?

- Mr. Black, professeur.

Andreas se retint de lever les yeux. Les Black étaient chaque année plus nombreux.

- Puis-je vous demander le nom de votre mère, votre famille contient de nombreux membres ?

- Yaxley.

- Bien Mr. Black-Yaxley, pouvez-vous me répondre ?

- Les informulés ont un principe simple en apparence : lancer des sortilèges sans les prononcer. Seulement la parole est un conducteur de magie et se priver de celle-ci nécessite un important capital magique.

- Le procédé est donc plus complexe que ce qu'il n'y apparait. Excellent Mr. Black-Yaxley. 5 points pour Serpentard. Je ne me lancerai pas aujourd'hui dans l'explication détaillée de ce concept en revanche vous le ferez sur cinquante centimètres de parchemin, à rendre pour le prochain cours.

Il entendit des soupirs alors que la craie écrivait ses consignes au tableau.

- Aujourd'hui je vais déterminer votre niveau afin de vous faire progresser plus rapidement. Je vais donner le nom des duos et vous combattrez seulement quand je le dirai. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser les sortilèges que vous avez appris tout au long de votre cycle en défense contre les forces du mal.

Il énuméra une suite de noms, mêlant allègrement les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Les élèves formaient les duos et il se servit d'un sortilège de vérification afin de savoir s'ils étaient tous à la bonne place. Quelques élèves avaient essayé de ruser et Andreas les remis à leur place.

-Vous pouvez commencer.

Il se servit d'un trombinoscope et d'une liste de noms pour noter ses élèves. Il tourna dans la salle se créant un bouclier de façon informulée pour se protéger des sorts qui auraient pu ricocher sur lui. Il écoutait attentivement la gamme de sorts que la classe avait appris, lorsqu'il entendit : Doloris !

Sa baguette jaillit plus vite que lui, créant un dôme de protection autour de l'élève devant recevoir le sort. Il fit léviter l'élève responsable du sort. Les duels s'arrêtèrent regardant leur professeur. Andreas était dans une rage intense. Il se retrouva face à l'élève responsable du sort, un Gryffondor.

- Votre nom, Mr.

- Hamish Macmillan.

- Mr. Macmillan vous serez ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes convoqué chez votre directeur de maison, repris-je en lançant un sort pour prévenir Albus. Vous passerez en conseil disciplinaire dans le bureau du directeur en présence du professeur Dumbledore, du directeur de la maison des Serpentards et de moi-même. Votre sanction sera décidée là-bas. Vous pouvez rejoindre dès maintenant le bureau de votre directeur de maison.

Il laissa l'élève partir pour revenir vers l'élève qui lui avait répondu au début du cours.

- Votre nom, Mr., demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

- Charis Black-Yaxley, professeur.

- Vous êtes également attendu dans le bureau du directeur de maison. Vous y serez entendu. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci, professeur.

- Bien, repris-je en m'adressant à toute la classe, sachez que je serai impartial, que vous soyez Gryffondor ou Serpentard m'importe peu. Mais si vous dérogeait à mes consignes, la sanction adéquate s'appliquera. Reprenons.

Le reste du cours se passa calmement. Se fut un bonheur de voir l'arrivée des septièmes années toutes maisons confondues. Il reçut la convocation du Directeur pendant ce cours. La soirée ne serait pas de tout repos et il devait prévenir Matty qu'il rentrerait tard.

* * *

Tom et Adeline attendait leur père chez le précepteur. Il venait les chercher deux fois dans la semaine quand son emploi du temps le permettait et il n'était jamais en retard. Les enfants commencèrent à s'inquiéter lorsqu'ils furent les derniers chez M. Pokoby. Il attendait avec eux essayant de les rassurer. Le précepteur appela finalement le Manoir.

Matty répondit en indiquant qu'elle arrivait immédiatement, le maitre venant de la prévenir qu'une sanction disciplinaire l'empêchait d'aller chercher ses enfants. Adeline et Tom étaient rassurés et le précepteur leur permis de jouer dans la cour en attendant Matty.

Ils construisaient une cabane avec des brindilles quand Tom se mit à pivoter et à léviter. Adeline le supplia d'arrêter cela, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

- Adeline, je n'y peux rien, je ne suis pas responsable de ce sort.

- Active le médaillon, hurla Adeline.

Tom n'en eut pas le temps et il disparut dans un épais nuage noir. Adeline courut chercher le précepteur, Matty, quelqu'un... Quand Matty revint avec elle dans la cour, ils s'aperçurent tous que Tom avait disparu.

* * *

- Mr. Macmillan, je suis très désappointé par votre conduite, déclara Armando Dippet. Votre conduite est inqualifiable et après entente des divers témoignages, je vous reconnais coupable. Vos parents sont prévenus et arriveront ce soir. Votre chance est que Mr. Black-Yaxley soit majeur et refuse toutes poursuites judiciaires contre vous. Vous êtes exclu de Poudlard. Vos parents ont demandé une affectation à l'école française, Beaux-Bâtons. Votre dossier sera entre leurs mains, mais sachez que vous devrez attendre la prochaine rentrée. Vous perdez un an d'enseignement, si ce n'est plus. Je vous souhaite bon courage Mr. Macmillan.

Cinq heures pour arriver à cette conclusion, Amen. Andreas n'en pouvait plus. L'exclusion d'un élève était une chose difficile à décider mais les torts de Macmillan étaient trop grands. Après l'entente des deux parties, des professeurs et des témoins, il s'avérerait que Macmillan ne supportait pas l'homosexualité de son camarade de classe. Il l'avait menacé à plusieurs reprises les années précédentes et s'en était presque toujours tiré car Charis ne voulait surtout pas ébruiter cette affaire.

L'homosexualité n'était pas bannie mais rare et marginale. Peu nombreux étaient les couples mariés homosexuels, féminins et masculins. La loi avait énormément de difficultés sur ce sujet. C'est pourquoi la plupart de la population homosexuelle sorcière se mariait dans la norme, pour ne pas avoir à subir les diverses conciliations des familles qui pouvaient prendre des années. Les mariages hétérosexuels avaient lieu, un mariage libre où chacun pouvait aller voir ailleurs. Les familles étaient heureuses d'avoir fait une alliance et parfois les couples se découvraient une amitié franche. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Andreas comprenait fort bien la décision de Charis de garder secrète son orientation sexuelle jusqu'à sa majorité. Aucun mariage arrangé ne pouvait être organisé si ses parents ne se doutaient de rien. Il nous avait dit vouloir se marier par amour, Albus et moi lui souhaitons bien du courage. Connaissant Lord Black, il faudrait un très bon parti pour qu'il accepte.

C'est la tête pleine de préoccupations pour son élève qu'il se dirigea doucement vers la porte du bureau du Directeur. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il entendit un « plop » caractéristique et se retourna vivement pour voir Matty et Adeline en pleurs.

* * *

_La suite est déjà écrite et arrive sous peu... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_Je rappelle que tuer l'auteure ne permet pas d'avoir la suite plus vite (au contraire) et que lui jeter des tomates la rend incapable d'écrire sur son clavier..._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Charis Black

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis horriblement en retard et je m'en excuse platement. Voici la suite du chapitre 8 en espérant que vous l'apprécieriez. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres (de chacun à pages word, sans marge, taille 11) et ils seront bientôt en ligne. Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette aventure et je remercie ceux qui m'ont accompagné jusque-là malgré mes retards, les fautes de frappe et les idées tordues. Merci à tous.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX : CHARIS BLACK**

_C'est la tête pleine de préoccupations pour son élève qui allait vers une vie difficile qu'il se dirigeait doucement vers la porte du bureau du Directeur, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il entendit un « plop » caractéristique et se retourna vivement pour voir Matty et Adeline en pleurs._

* * *

- Papa, cria Adeline en se jetant au cou d'Andreas. Tom est parti.

Il échangea un regard significatif avec Albus. Il savait que Grindelwald se rendrait compte tôt ou tard que la relève n'était plus assurée. Il pourrait le faire revenir.

- Adeline, calme-toi ma chérie, dit-il avec une extrême douceur. Avait-il son médaillon ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit de l'activer pour rentrer à la maison mais il n'a pas eu le temps.

- Tu as bien réagi ma chérie.

- Je suis désolée Maître, je suis arrivée en retard car j'ai eu une communication après la vôtre. Un marchand de meubles. J'ai coupé au plus court, mais le précepteur a appelé tout de suite après, expliqua Matty.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux Matty, apaise-toi. Tu vas rester avec moi ainsi qu'Adeline.

Andreas se releva avec sa fille dans ses bras, nichée dans son cou.

- Armando, puis-je prendre Owen, il faut qu'il soit au courant.

- Bien sûr. Voulez-vous quelques jours ? S'enquit le directeur.

- Nous verrons cela. Albus ?

- Je vous suis Andreas.

Il sortit de la pièce, sans remarquer l'attention vive que lui portait son élève.

* * *

- Owen Winston est-il présent ? demanda Albus à la Grosse Dame.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je vais le chercher, lui dit son ami. Nous partirons pour le Manoir Dumbledore par la suite, tes enfants y seront en sécurité.

Andreas acquiesça et Owen arriva. Il se pressa contre lui, sachant pour Tom. Albus leur permit d'utiliser la cheminée de son bureau pour se rendre chez lui.

Andreas laissa les enfants avec Matty après les avoir serrés dans ses bras. Le Manoir Dumbledore était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, il était impénétrable. Du moins se répétait-il cela comme un mantra.

Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à un autre âtre qui les emmena au Manoir Winston. Le sang d'Andreas pulsait dans ses veines. Il voulait récupérer son fils.

Dumbledore l'amena au centre du Manoir et libéra à l'aide d'un sortilège une boule de magie. Cette essence magique était le cœur de la maison. Chaque membre de la famille Winston y avait déposé un peu de sa magie, un des rituels les plus anciens pour former une famille sorcière.

Selon Dumbledore, c'était le moyen le plus sûr de protéger les enfants. Il connaissait bien Grindelwald qui sous estimait les pouvoirs anciens. Il les avait très peu étudiés et ne leur trouvait aucun intérêt. Il était donc inconcevable que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

Merlin soit loué, Albus l'avait fait.

Andreas libéra sa magie et s'avança vers la boule multicolore. Il appela la magie de son fils Tom. Il fouilla loin dans le nœud d'essence magique et trouva finalement la magie de son fils. Il appela la partie qu'il ne possédait pas à l'aide d'un sortilège ancien. Il invoqua la magie de son fils, son corps, son esprit, son âme. Il psalmodia le sort jusqu'à l'épuisement inquiet de l'état dans lequel il pouvait le trouver une heure seulement après son enlèvement.

Dumbledore prêta main forte à son ami, sincèrement concerné de la sécurité de l'enfant. Grindelwald s'était créer avec son aide et cette erreur le rongerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le défasse ou qu'il meurt.

La boule se scinda en plusieurs faisceaux et tournoya sur elle même avant de se concentrer sur un seul faisceau au sol.

Thomas Winston apparut, en larmes et apeuré au milieu du grand salon de réception. Son père se précipita vers lui tandis que Dumbledore vérifiait qu'aucun traceur n'avait pu être posé sur l'enfant. Il vérifia son état magique. Quoique que Grindelwald ait voulu faire, il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Ce que confirma le récit de Tom. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Andreas récupéra ses enfants, fit venir une Mary paniquée et une fois n'est pas coutume, tout le monde dormit dans le lit parental cette nuit-là.

* * *

Andreas fut réveillé par Matty qui le secouait gentiment. Ses enfants dormaient autour de lui ainsi que son apprentie. Il eut un mal fou à sortir du lit sans les réveiller et suivit Matty pour prendre la communication dans le petit salon. La tête d'Armando Dippet sortait de l'âtre.

- Bonjour Armando.

- Bonjour Andreas. Albus m'a appris que vous aviez retrouvé votre fils.

- En effet, nous sommes soulagés, répondit Andreas étouffant un bâillement. Je serai à Poudlard demain pour assurer mes cours. Je ne peux venir aujourd'hui et j'espère que vous excuserez l'absence de Mary et Owen. Nous nous remettons en famille aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr cher ami, je vous attends donc demain. N'oubliez pas le mot d'absence pour votre fils et votre apprentie.

- Entendu Armando, bonne journée.

Andreas se redressa, il était encore tôt, tout le monde était bouleversé la veille, lui compris. Il devait réfléchir maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tom chez Mr. Pokeby il devait trouver un autre précepteur à domicile si possible. Il profita de l'heure pour joindre Albus. Il lui assura que tout allait bien et lui demanda de se renseigner auprès de nouveaux précepteurs pour Adeline et Tom. Albus accepta à son grand soulagement.

Il décida de s'occuper de tous ses comptes, de la paperasse qui s'accumulait et qu'il n'avait pas pu régler avant son départ pour Poudlard. Il écrivit une dizaine de lettres de refus de mariage et régla quelques factures. Matty lui apporta du café fort pour qu'il puisse continuer son travail jusqu'au réveil des enfants.

Ils passèrent la tête par le chambranle de la porte de son bureau vers dix heures. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de vacances et qu'ils allaient en profiter.

Andreas devait passer à Gringotts pour les affaires du mois. Il avait calculé que d'ici la dernière année de Tom et Adeline il aurait assez d'argent pour financer son projet et il voulait le mettre à l'étude des gobelins le plus vite possible.

Un fois cela fait, il emmena tout le monde dans le Londres sorcier. Les enfants firent quelques tours de carrousel et en profitèrent pour passer chez le coiffeur. Mary et Adeline achetèrent de nouveaux jupons, plus pratiques sous les robes de sorciers et les garçons prirent des robes du soir.

Adeline demanda à aller dans le Londres moldu pour manger une tourte. Andreas expliqua à ses enfants la situation moldue. Hitler ne leur disait rien. Ils étaient trop jeunes quand ils étaient partis. Mary avait déjà entendu ce nom plusieurs fois. Andreas dirigea ses enfants dans un restaurant sorcier qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement. Il raconta ses histoires, leur parla d'héritage, d'idéologie. Il essaya de ne pas dévoiler la suite. Il se rendit compte du paradoxe de sa situation. Il avait appris en histoire la situation politique actuelle. Ils en discutaient souvent avec Albus, mais ne pouvait rien révéler à son ami de toujours. L'Histoire est chatouilleuse.

A la fin de la journée, les enfants furent extrêmement heureux de rejoindre leur lit et ils s'endormirent tous ensemble dans la chambre d'Owen. Andreas laissa faire. Après tout la vraie vie recommencerait demain. De plus, il venait de trouver un remplaçant à Mr. Pokeby pour les enfants. Une certaine Mrs. Lucy Walter, redoutable sorcière.

* * *

Le lendemain fut calme pour Andreas Winston. En premier lieu, ce n'était pas le jour le plus chargé de la semaine, ensuite il avait droit aux années les plus conciliantes, avant les crises d'adolescence. Et surtout, ses cours se limitaient aux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Il aurait presque cru que le Directeur avait aménagé cette journée exprès pour qu'il puisse se reposer au milieu de la semaine. Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était plus ardu que son ancien poste, mais également plus intéressant.

Il alla à la bibliothèque remettre une liste d'ouvrages à Mrs Pince pour qu'elle puisse guider les élèves qui se trouvaient acculés par son devoir de la semaine prochaine.

- Professeur Winston ? L'interpella une belle voix.

- Mr. Black-Yaxley, salua-t-il le jeune homme, lorsqu'il le reconnut. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien mieux, je tenais à vous remercier pour m'avoir défendu en conseil disciplinaire.

- Tout le mérite revient au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je l'ai également remercié. Et je voulais vous exprimer ma reconnaissance de garder ceci pour vous.

- Ne vous faites aucun souci à ce sujet, Mr. Black, l'assura Andreas avec un sourire.

Charis lui offrit un beau sourire. Un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux bleus profonds. Ils étaient presque noirs et lorsqu'il souriait tout son visage changeait.

Andreas se mit à le détailler, un corps svelte, une magnifique chute de rein, des cheveux clairs arrivant aux épaules... Il se reprit en se giflant mentalement. Il réengagea la conversation en espérant que son vis-à-vis ne se soit pas rendu compte de sa seconde d'inattention.

- Avez-vous une autre question ?

- En effet, répondit Charis Black en regardant le sol. Comment va votre fils ?

- Owen va bien, répondit Andreas surpris.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez un autre.

- Oui, Thomas. Nous l'avons retrouvé, merci de vous en inquiéter.

- C'est normal.

- Bien je dois rejoindre mon prochain cours, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez me poser des questions sur votre sujet d'études.

- Non merci, professeur, bonne journée.

- A vous aussi.

Andreas se retourna pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Le regard de son élève lui brûlant le dos.

* * *

De longues semaines passèrent et Andreas surprit plusieurs fois son regard sur Charis Black. Il secouait la tête à chaque fois, se voilant la face en se disant fatigué ou en manque. Il essayait de remplir ses journées de distractions. Et il en avait ! En tant que chef de famille, en tant que père, ami et professeur ! Il avait autre chose à faire que d'être un amant ou un mari.

Il se flagella mentalement pour cette dernière pensée. Il résista vaille que vaille jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. A partir de décembre, il croisait souvent Charis dans les couloirs. Ce dernier en profitait souvent pour lui demander un complément sur son cours. Son élève maniait fort bien le charisme des Black, et les yeux bleus que lui avaient accordé les Yaxley. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était un étudiant, un adolescent, son regard l'attirait. Il décida de faire une pause en famille durant ses vacances et ne resta pas à Poudlard cette année-là.

Il revint en janvier et fut assez heureux de ne plus laisser son regard s'attarder sur son élève. Mary devait passer ses Aspics cette année-là. Elle avait pris un léger retard à cause des années manquantes de son cursus. Andreas l'aida du mieux possible pour qu'elle puisse réussir. Il se concentra sur elle et ses enfants, faisant cours aux sixièmes années en regardant le mur.

Les résultats de Mary furent à la hauteur de leurs espérances, elle les reçut le jour de leur départ en vacances pour la France. Elle devait y rejoindre Liam avec la famille Winston.

_A Miss Mary Stone liée Winston,_

_Vous trouverez ci-dessous les résultats de vos Aspics (Accumulation de sorcellerie particulièrement intensive et contraignante)._

_Bien à vous,_

_Albus Dumbledore_.

_Botanique : Effort exceptionnel(E)_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal (O)_

_Métamorphose : Acceptable (A)_

_Potions : Acceptable (A)_

_Sortilèges : Optimal(O)_

_Arithmancie : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Étude des Moldus : Optimal (O)_

_Étude des runes : Acceptable (A)_

Andreas la félicita et la libéra de son lien d'apprentissage. Elle pourrait décider de son prochain métier et se lier à la personne de son choix. Elle était majeure et libre. Et sa première décision d'adulte fut d'accepté la demande de fiançailles de Liam Morel.

* * *

L'été passa rapidement aux yeux des enfants et d'Andreas, Mary se préparait à déménager à Londres pour la rentrée. Elle avait décidé de tenter un master de Sortilèges et Liam la suivait pour passer les différents degrés de l'école supérieure d'Arithmancie.

Andreas laissa ses cadets à Mrs. Walter pour la dernière année. Il ferait leur rentrée en première année lorsqu'Owen ferait sa rentrée en troisième année. Il était très fier de ses enfants qui l'étonnaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Le cauchemar reprit pour Andreas en voyant arrivé Charis pour son premier cours. Il était légèrement plus grand que l'année précédente et sa mâchoire s'était faite plus carrée. Il nota le moindre changement, la moindre attitude. Ses épaules étaient plus carrées, il se tenait plus droit. Sa carrure était essentiellement la même : tout en muscle. Un parfait poursuiveur, selon Andreas. Seul son regard semblait fatigué.

Andreas ne se l'avouait pas tout à fait mais il le trouvait beau. Pire il le désirait. Il essaya de garder son calme dès qu'il levait la main et se retenait de l'envoyer balader à chaque fois qu'il posait une question. Il en aurait presque compris Severus. Il se rembrunit à cette pensée. Il était à Severus, que lui prenait-il d'aller divaguer sur le corps d'un autre, d'un élève ?

* * *

Noël arriva et Andreas avait l'impression que Charis se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant et cela rendait son professeur nerveux. Sans compter sur toutes les raisons logiques, il craignait maintenant de s'attacher à son élève. Il prenait à cœur les escarmouches d'adolescent qui le blessaient. Il devinait par son regard assombri que son père lui avaient envoyé une lettre et que celle-ci n'était pas à son goût. Il examinait ses forces et faiblesses lorsqu'il lançait ses sorts, avec un léger amusement.

Charis n'hésitait plus à l'effleurer et sautait sur la moindre occasion pour lui parler. Inconscient ou non, son comportement était déplacé. Un jour, il finirait par craquer ou pire se faire remarquer par les membres du corps professoral. C'est pourquoi Andreas demanda à son élève de le rejoindre dans son bureau un jour de grand courage.

- Vous m'avez fait demander professeur ?

- Oui, entre, répondit Andreas en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

Il se concentra quelques instants avant de lâcher :

- Je t'ai fait venir car j'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose de moi que je ne peux te donner.

Charis buvait littéralement ses paroles et prit peu à peu une mine renfrognée.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Questionna doucement son élève.

- La première raison me parait évidente : je suis ton professeur.

- Voulez-vous dire que si vous ne l'étiez pas quelque chose serait possible entre nous ?

- Non. Car la deuxième raison est que mon cœur est déjà pris par quelqu'un.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai aimé quelqu'un à la folie. Je l'aime encore, il est décédé il y a sept ans et depuis je n'ai plus eu de relations. Je n'en veux plus. J'ai ma famille, mes amis. Je ne cherche pas l'amour.

Andreas prononça ses mots distinctement ayant parfaitement conscience de déchirer en lambeaux le cœur de Charis. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser atteindre, de réaliser une coupure, nette, méthodique, qui pourrait cicatriser. Les larmes des yeux de Charis le chamboulèrent.

- Je ne peux pas prendre la place d'un mort, commença Charis, la voix éteinte. Ce que je sais c'est que si tu continues comme cela ta vie ne sera rien. Une vie sans amour cela n'existe pas. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et crois moi que j'y arriverai Andreas Winston-Black !

Andreas soupira après le départ de son élève. La chose était dite. Peut-être que Charis comprendrait. Il n'était pas en faute, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, seulement il ne pouvait pas s'engager de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Du moins, le pensait-il.

* * *

Il passa quelques jours moroses. Il fit bonne figure devant sa famille et ruminait sa rancœur lorsqu'il était seul. Jusqu'au jour où Albus l'invita à prendre un thé. Le fait n'était pas rare, Andreas passait souvent discuter et prendre le thé avec le futur directeur. Mais la façon dont Albus l'avait abordé fit une drôle d'impression à Andreas. Il se sentit redevenir le deuxième année qu'il avait été dans une autre vie.

- Andreas, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne Albus.

- Voyez-vous, vous êtes mon protégé, votre bien-être me concerne.

- Si vous le dites, répondit Andreas en haussant les épaules.

Il avait décidé de tout faire pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Andreas… Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose.

- Pourriez-vous être plus clair ?

- Enfin Andreas, vous vous êtes créé une famille, vous avez des amis, un emploi, des projets… Croyez-vous réellement que vous puissiez revoir l'âme sœur qui a été la vôtre ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Andreas il n'existe pas un sort, un objet magique ou une potion qui vous fera revenir à votre époque. Et même si cet artefact existait, laisseriez-vous vos enfants ici ?

- Bien sûr que non, je les emmènerai.

- Au risque de compromettre leur bonheur futur ?

Andreas se tut, fusillant Albus Dumbledore du regard.

- Je vous côtoie depuis quelques années maintenant et je suis fier de dire que vous êtes mon protégé et de compter parmi vos amis. Vous êtes un grand homme, Andreas. Vous n'enlèveriez pas ces enfants à leur temps, pas plus que vous ne les abandonneriez. Ce que je veux vous dire maintenant est de faire le deuil de cette relation.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Vous parlez de ceci comme si vous aviez le choix. Mais l'Amour ne donne pas le choix. Vous allez retomber amoureux, si ce n'est déjà fait. Et je vous prie de prendre le parti le plus intelligent et le meilleur pour vous. Au lieu de vous battre avec ses sentiments, acceptez-les, faites en votre force. Andreas, il faut accepter qu'aujourd'hui vous ayez une nouvelle vie. Une vie avec une famille. _Une vie dans le temps_.

- Vous voulez que me détache de tout ce qui m'a fait ?

- Non. Seulement que vous réalisiez que maintenant vous avez la possibilité d'être heureux. De faire de grandes choses. De vivre vraiment cette vie. Ce qui vous a fait n'est pas à renier. Mais maintenant il faut avancer, se tourner vers le futur.

Andreas resta muet quelques instants, se leva et tourna le dos à son ami. Il savait que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou d'Albus avait raison. Son cœur, son esprit le lui disait. Il sortit de la pièce décider à réaliser enfin le deuil de son ancienne vie.

* * *

Les jours défilaient et les enfants d'Andreas le voyaient dépérir. Leur père n'allait pas bien. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Andreas cherchait à se souvenir et à consigner chaque évènement de sa vie passée dans un carnet. Lorsqu'il serait parvenu à son arrivée dans le passé, il pourrait faire le deuil de son ancienne vie. C'était l'une de ces intuitions.

Après plusieurs semaines, il était en train d'achever le dernier paragraphe quand l'Histoire vint donner une chance à Andreas. Du moins le verrait-il ainsi.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans son bureau. Quelqu'un était en train de réaliser une baignade dans le Lac à une heure du matin. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, baguette en main. Grâce à quelques raccourcis, il arriva rapidement à l'extérieur du château. Son instinct lui disait de courir. Ce qu'il fit. Il arriva à temps pour voir Charis Black s'immerger dans les profondeurs du Lac.

Une panique le prit. Charis avait raison. Il fallait qu'il accepte. Sa vie n'était plus celle d'Harry Potter et il espérait de tout cœur que la vie de celui-ci serait remplie de joies et d'amour auprès de Severus. Il s'était constitué une famille, des amis, une autre vie avec un autre compagnon. Il avait le droit d'être heureux.

Il lança un sort pour ramener Charis sur la terre ferme. Il se redressa et colla le corps mouillé de son élève contre lui. Celui-ci soupira de bien être et il se permit de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin.

Lorsqu'ils décrochèrent leurs lèvres, Andreas sentit la colère poindre. Une colère due à la peur.

- Mais tu es fou ! Aller te suicider en te noyant ! C'est stupide en plus d'être horriblement douloureux.

Charis le laissa déverser sa colère et sa peur, avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'enlacer doucement. Son sourire se fit encore plus grand lorsqu'il vit qu'Andreas ne l'empêchait pas de se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi, finit-il par susurrer à son amoureux.

- Pourquoi en arriver là ?

- Parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire d'autre. C'est terriblement mélodramatique, mais je n'arrivais plus à vivre comme ça. C'était une impossibilité. Te rends-tu compte ? J'ai eu tellement de chance en te rencontrant !

- Pardon ? Hoqueta Andreas en se perdant dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Andreas, je suis homosexuel. Pire que cela je suis le seul fils d'Arcturus Black, cracha-t-il. Je dois garder un rang et me marier pour le bien de ma famille. J'ai eu une chance fantastique de rencontrer un autre sorcier ayant mes préférences sexuelles, et d'en tomber amoureux. Mais en plus nous sommes du même rang social, ce qui signifie une relation tranquille. Personne ne nous ennuiera ! Exalta Charis. Même si nous prenons des femmes, personne n'osera nous reprocher notre liaison...

- C'est ainsi que tu vois l'avenir ? Se récria Andreas.

- Je... je... Bafouilla Charis, lamentablement. Je croyais que tu étais fiancée avec l'une de mes cousines... Et je sais combien est compliqué les unions formelles entre deux sorciers, j'ai... supposé... que...

- Tu supposes mal, intervint Andreas avec un sourire doux. Si nous sommes ensembles, nous le serons vraiment !

Charis sauta sur son professeur, enserrant sa taille avec ses jambes, heureux au delà des actions.

* * *

Andreas savait qu'il fallait annoncer leurs fiançailles, qu'il fallait prévenir, Albus, la famille de Charis et aussi sa propre famille. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'il convenait de faire et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il attendit que les Aspics de Charis soient passés après lui avoir expliqué son point de vue. En tant que professeur il ne pouvait avoir de relation avec un élève. Il devait attendre le diplôme de Charis.

Celui-ci se mit à travailler d'arrache pied pour obtenir le meilleur diplôme possible. Il voulait faire honneur à sa nouvelle famille, il voulait avoir le plus de connaissances possibles pour pouvoir être utile à Andreas. Il voulait également oublié le manque que lui faisait ressentir l'absence de son compagnon.

De son côté Andreas prévint Albus de ses intentions. Il attendrait pour réaliser les démarches officielles auprès de Lord Black que Charis ait passé ses diplômes. Albus approuva chacune de ses décisions, heureux qu'il ait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il appuierait volontiers ce mariage. Et pour la première fois, Andreas lui fit part de son intention. Albus le soutint également l'encourageant à le mettre en place rapidement. Il accepta d'en être le parrain.

Les choses se compliquèrent avec sa propre famille. Il attendit les vacances de printemps afin d'avoir sa petite famille pour quelques jours. Il dut expliquer aux enfants l'homosexualité, et le fait que non il n'aurait jamais de maman, mais peut être un autre papa. Que cela ne changerait rien aux sentiments qui leur portait et qui leur présenterait son compagnon dès que possible. Il leur expliqua la situation dans la société sorcière et comment ils allaient être perçus par elle. La conversation dura plusieurs heures et chacun avait de quoi réfléchir lorsqu'elle arriva à son terme.

Cette nuit là, les enfants le rejoignirent dans son lit et lui posèrent des questions complémentaires. A l'aube, Adeline était très excitée d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille. Tom et Owen attendaient de voir qui était le compagnon qu'avait choisi leur père. Ils espéraient tous qu'une affection sincère les lierait prochainement.

- De toute façon l'important ce n'est pas que se soit une compagne ou un compagnon, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il nous aime, conclut joliment Adeline en baillant.

Ses frères approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et tous s'endormirent aux premières lueurs du matin.

* * *

Charis était nerveux, sa dernière épreuve des Aspics était arrivée. Son angoisse venait non seulement du fait qu'il pouvait avoir raté son diplôme mais aussi du fait qu'il n'avait pas revu Andreas en tête à tête depuis deux semaines et qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent quand le lendemain des examens un parchemin se posa avec douceur sur son oreiller le réveillant.

_Rejoins-moi après le départ des calèches._

_Je t'aime._

_A._

Il trouva les calèches bien lentes cette année là et quand tous les étudiants eurent quittés Poudlard, il se précipita avec ses affaires dans le bureau de son ancien professeur, qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts en l'embrassant. Les vacances promettaient d'être les meilleures de sa vie.

Ils prirent directement le chemin du Manoir Winston. Les enfants d'Andreas lui furent présentés. Il connaissait déjà Owen de vue, et avait entraperçue la charmante Adeline. Il était heureux qu'ils ne se braquent pas complètement contre lui à son arrivée. Les regards étaient plutôt curieux, et Andreas fut fier de l'ouverture d'esprit de ses enfants.

Un autre problème de taille les attendait : la négociation du contrat de fiançailles avec Lord Black. Andreas avait envoyé sa demande quelques jours avant les vacances et avait réussi à obtenir le séjour de Charis au Manoir Winston pour les vacances, le temps de la négociation. Lord Black voyait ce séjour d'un bon oeil : plus Andreas était attaché à son petit fils, plus il pourrait en tirer un bon prix.

Le réel problème se posa en la personne d'Arcturus Black. Si Lord Black était tout disposé à cette alliance avec la famille Winston, son frère Arcturus et sa femme Lysandra étaient totalement contre. Bien que leur fille aînée soit mariée à un Londubat, leur fille cadette Cedrella avait choisi Septimus Weasley et ils avaient dû la répudiée. Ne leur restait que leur unique fils, Charis, sur qui ils fondaient l'espoir de perpétuer leur lignée. La vie en avait décidé autrement mais ils soutenaient mordicus que leur fils n'épouserait pas Andreas Winston. L'accord du chef de famille primant, Andreas et Charis réussirent à se fiancer avec la bénédiction de Sirius II Black et de Dumbledore, leurs deux chefs de famille. Restait les papiers à remplir et les parents de Charis entendaient bien faire traîner en longueur toute la procédure.

Cependant du point de vue de Charis, il pourrait bien faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, il était à Andreas, tout comme ce dernier était à lui. Il vivait un contre de fée, une vie qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité. Il avait un compagnon formidable, qui le comblait sur tant de points... des plus essentiels, dirons-nous. Et il avait des enfants ! Enfin aurait, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il avait été ravi de passer les vacances avec Mary, Liam, et les enfants. Il avait appris à faire connaissance avec chacun d'eux. Adeline l'avait pris en affection après qu'il l'ait aidé à préparer un superbe gâteau au chocolat pour l'anniversaire d'Andreas. Il avait réussi à créer une relation avec chaque enfant. Il les adorait et les enfants lui rendaient bien. Il se régalait de la vivacité d'esprit des enfants, de l'émulation que possédait le Manoir.

Albus venait de temps en temps discuter avec eux. Mary s'était jointe à eux avec son fiancé Liam à la fin des vacances. Andreas possédait une connaissance vaste sur beaucoup de sujets et pendant un été ils avaient vécu un semblant de rêve selon Charis. Etre le compagnon d'Andreas aux yeux de tous était quelque chose de merveilleux et inespéré. Pourtant il l'était aujourd'hui.

Il avait craint que les enfants le détestent mais il en avait été tout à fait autrement et Adeline était ravie d'avoir un autre compagnon de jeux et de conversation. Tom et Owen furent plus réticents mais se laissèrent finalement aller avec lui.

Les vacances d'été étaient vite passées avec toutes ses distractions.

* * *

- Adeline, Tom, Owen, dépêchez-vous ! cria Andreas dans les escaliers.

Les garçons arrivèrent les premiers portant la malle d'Adeline qui se jeta dans les bras de son père avant d'embrasser Charis.

- Et bien ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est une vraie boule d'énergie depuis ce matin.

- Je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais à Poudlard !

Andreas sourit à Charis, prit sa main dans la sienne et tendit sa main libre contenant le portoloin. Les enfants s'accrochèrent et ils disparurent.

Les adieux sur le quai de la gare furent plus faciles que les fois précédentes. La fratrie était réunie et les cadets étaient impatients de connaître Poudlard. Ils prirent néanmoins le temps de saluer leur père et son compagnon avant de monter dans le train.

Andreas leur fit une liste longue comme le bras de choses qu'ils ne devaient pas faire.

- Ne vous battez pas contre un troll, ne faites pas exploser les toilettes, ne volez pas dans les couloirs, n'allez pas dans la forêt interdite, ne partez pas en cachette à Pré-au-Lard, ne...

Il continua ainsi plusieurs minutes où les enfants l'écoutèrent religieusement, apprenant ainsi comment se débarrasser de Peeves et relevant quelques idées de blagues.

- Et surtout, surtout ne vous faites pas prendre, termina leur père en les serrant dans ses bras, sous l'œil malicieux de Charis.

Les enfants lui firent un grand sourire en montant dans le train. Ils s'installèrent dans un wagon vide et lui firent des signes jusqu'à ce que le train soit hors de leur champ de vision.

Charis sourit à Andreas et se posta à ses côtés.

- Je n'aime pas les laisser partir.

- Je sais.

- Il faut vraiment que mon projet se réalise.

- Je suis d'accord, murmura Charis dans son cou.

* * *

Adeline et Tom étaient les derniers. Les Weasley étaient passé avant eux. Ils avaient attendu que la répartition avance pour savoir dans quelle maison ils iraient. Ils étaient nerveux. Surtout Tom. Il avait une peur bleue de se retrouver seul.

Leurs amis étaient déjà répartis lorsqu'on appela Adeline. Alistair et Ignatus étaient à Gryffondor, Apolline à Serpentard.

- Winston, Adeline.

- Ca va aller, chuchota-t-elle à Tom avant de se diriger vers le choixpeau.

Il avait peur, elle aussi, c'était normal. Leur père leur avait assuré qu'il était heureux quelque soit leur maison, mais tous deux espérait ne pas échouer à Poufsouffle. Ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison. Et leur père l'espérait de tout cœur, se disant que si ces trois enfants débarquaient à Serpentard, il plaindrait le directeur de maison.

Tom vit Adeline, bien droite s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Owen regardait de sa table son frère et sa sœur, croisant les doigts, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il espérait. Le choixpeau prit quelques minutes, comme pour lui.

- SERPENTARD !

Adeline se leva de son siège, remercia Albus et se tourna vers la table qui l'applaudissait cependant elle s'arrêta semblant attendre quelque chose. Albus lui indiqua la table des Serpentards et elle lui chuchota quelque chose en retour. Chacun se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, mais le professeur de métamorphose se redressa :

- Winston, Thomas.

Tom s'avança en souriant à sa sœur. Elle l'attendait. Il se plaça quelques minutes sous le chapeau.

- _Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Ton frère et ta soeur sont répartis à Serpentard, cette maison te conviendrait... Jusqu'à un certain point... Serdaigle te conviendrait également... Tu as une grande intelligence, et des qualités indéniables..._

- Il faudrait vous décider, chuchota quelque peu énervé Tom, ma sœur m'attend.

- _Bien ton impatience vient de me donner la clef..._

- GRYFFONDOR !

Tom se leva, remercia le professeur, serra sa sœur contre lui et se dirigea vers la table qui l'applaudissait en même temps que sa sœur rejoignait leur frère à la table des Serpentards.

Leur père les applaudissait et la fratrie se fit un sourire. On ne séparait pas comme cela les Winston. Ils allaient leur montrer.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis curieuse de connaitre vos réactions._

_En tout cas à bientôt pour la suite ^^ !_


	10. Chaptitre 10 : La famille Winston

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA :** Voici le dernier chapitre du point de vue de l'histoire d'Andreas Winston. Un épilogue suivra, je vous réserve la surprise. Severus réapparait dans ce chapitre XD Et oui tout arrive, mais pas forcément de la façon dont vous l'attendiez.

Nous retrouverons Severus, Harry et certains de leurs amis dans le prochain chapitre ! Et là tout ceux qui m'ont suivi malgré mes entourloupes hurlent de joie XD. Chapitre qui sera plus long (déjà 3000 signes) ! Et je publierai en même temps que ce chapitre, le défi que m'a lancé Zaika, j'attends de savoir si j'y ai correctement répondu (à la base cette fiction devait être un OS en maximum deux chapitres XD).

Je voudrais vous dire également que je remercie celles et ceux qui m'ont soutenus tout le long de cette aventure, car écrire une histoire est une aventure de chaque chapitre. J'ai pris un parti un peu original (du moins je l'espère) et il n'est pas forcément simple d'accrocher à une telle fiction. Merci à eux, et donc à vous cher lecteur !

Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre !

Suzan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE X : LA FAMILLE WINSTON**

Le mariage de Charis et Andreas eut lieu au Manoir Winston au printemps 1937. Il fut l'évènement mondain de la société sorcière de l'époque.

Andreas avait invité la totalité de la famille Black et de ses alliés ainsi que quelques amis personnels qu'il avait rencontrés à Poudlard ou à la faculté de potions lors de ses passages éclairs. Il avait prestement demandé à Albus d'officier et celui-ci n'avait été que trop ravi d'accepter.

Les avis étaient mitigés sur ce mariage. Certains se demandaient où la bonne société sorcière allait, d'autres approuvaient franchement cette union. Andreas écoutait chaque avis et le mariage mondain avait été prévu pour plaire au plus grand nombre. Mais pour Andreas, les seuls avis qui comptaient réellement étaient ceux de ses enfants et de son compagnon.

Néanmoins pour le bien de son projet, il se devait d'être populaire au sein de sa communauté. Il avait décidé d'annoncer l'avancement de ce projet lors du vin d'honneur du mariage. Charis était d'accord et avait même était l'instigateur de cette idée. Il fallait communiquer ce projet afin que celui-ci devienne populaire et qu'ils reçoivent le plus d'appuis possibles.

Andreas avait donc une double raison de s'angoisser pour cette cérémonie. Il avait promis à Charis de lui offrir la plus belle nuit de noces pour le dédommager de cette affreuse cérémonie mondaine.

Owen et Thomas étaient à son côté pour ce grand jour. Le mariage devait se dérouler selon le rite le plus traditionnel sorcier. Andreas en soupirait déjà sous le regard moqueur de ses deux fils, à qui il avait tout de même imposé depuis leur plus tendre enfance, des cours d'étiquette.

- Où est Adeline ?

- Avec Charis, elle ne voulait pas le laisser se préparer seul.

Andreas soupira et remercia mentalement sa fille. Elle était un gage de bonne conduite de la part de la famille Black envers Charis. Ils ne pourraient se montrer insultant avec la famille que leur fils épousait devant une personne de cette famille. Les relations entre Charis et ses parents s'étaient encore plus dégradés, lorsque les contrats de mariage avaient été signés. Ils désapprouvaient fermement la conduite et le mariage de leur fils, malgré l'accord de leur chef de famille.

Il entendit un pas pressé dans le couloir. Un son tinta à la porte et Lord Black apparut.

- Ah Andreas, vous voilà ! Dit-il comme s'il l'avait cherché pendant des heures. Vous devez vous avancez, Charis est déjà prêt.

- Parfait, nous arrivons.

Il se faufila dans les couloirs du Manoir, évitant les pièces où son futur mari se trouvait. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui, pour le moment. Il arriva dans les jardins du Manoir, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Ses fils prirent leur place dans l'assemblé, au premier rang. Adeline les rejoint quelques minutes après, non sans lui avoir jeté un clin d'œil. Il prit position, gêné des regards posés sur lui. Les femmes commentaient la facture de sa robe et les décorations du mariage. Les hommes faisaient, malgré toutes les simagrées, exactement la même chose. Cette cérémonie serait le premier essai mondain de son couple.

Il put enfin voir Charis avancer dans l'allée devant tous les invités. Il était magnifique dans une robe de sorcier légère et somptueuse. Cette robe avait causé bien du mal à son cher et tendre. Il lui adressa un sourire franc, pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait et était fier de son attitude, digne et droite.

Charis fut à son côté et ils se tournèrent vers Albus. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi de réaliser le rite sorcier complet de l'union et celui-ci était assez long. Ils espéraient ainsi endormir la vigilance de certains de leurs invités tout en flattant les traditionnalistes.

Au bout de son incantation, Albus leur sourit. Il les déclara mariés, et Andreas put enfin embrasser son mari chastement devant ce parterre choisi. Des applaudissements polis se firent entendre, tandis que certains plus enthousiastes et plus nourris, s'élevaient de sa famille et de ses amis.

Charis prit pour la première fois la parole devant un telle assemblée Il utilisait pour la première fois ses prérogatives d'homme marié et d'hôte. Il pria chacun de se joindre à eux pour le vin d'honneur, servi dans le grand salon.

* * *

- Chers amis, annonça Albus d'une voix forte. Je suis fort marri de devoir interrompre ce charmant vin d'honneur mais Messieurs Winston-Black désireraient avoir votre attention pour un petit discours.

Andreas s'avança face à la foule et formula un Sonorus.

- Je voulais tout d'abord remercier en notre nom, chacun d'entre vous d'être venus, souvent de loin, afin d'être témoin de notre union.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la foule.

- Merci également à la famille Black de nous avoir apporté tout le soutien qu'un jeune couple peut souhaiter.

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages, certains sincères, d'autres sarcastiques.

- Je voulais également vous annoncer le projet que nous avons formé, mon mari et moi, et auquel nous espérons que vous accorderez toute votre attention. Nous désirerions créer un orphelinat sorcier, permettant aux enfants ne pouvant être recueillis par leur famille d'origine, pour diverses raisons, de trouver un foyer provisoire, en attendant de pouvoir être adopté. Nous espérons que vous soutiendrez cette institution qui manque à notre communauté. Merci pour votre attention, et bonne soirée à tous.

Une salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre, et ils furent submerger de questions. Andreas arrima Charis à son bras et ils affrontèrent ensemble la vague de suggestions et d'enthousiasme que leur projet suscitait. Le dîner fut annoncé peu après, et la soirée fut riche en discussions, promesses de dons et autres demandes d'adoptions.

* * *

Le mariage d'Andreas et Charis fut suivi d'évènements heureux pour la famille Winston.

En premier lieu, Charis fut entièrement dédommager de cette horrible cérémonie lors de sa nuit de noce, mais de plus, son mari eut à cœur de se faire pardonner chaque incivilité au cours des nuits suivantes.

Le début de l'année 1938, fut marqué par le mariage de Liam Morel et Mary Stone liée Winston. La cérémonie fut plus chaleureuse que celle organisée par Andreas et Charis et surtout, moins médiatisée. En tout cas en Angleterre, Liam Morel appartenait à une famille française ayant fait fortune dans le monde très fermé des potions. L'évènement fut couvert par certains médias français, dont le _Journal des Potionnistes_. Qui aurait pu croire les maîtres des potions aussi férus de mondanités ? Assurément pas Andreas !

Quatre années passèrent, ponctuées par les frasques d'Adeline, Owen et Tom à Poudlard. Ceux-ci avaient démontré que le mot fraternité n'était pas un vain mot en fournissant à chaque fois des alibis à leur frère ou sœur, dès que celui-ci risquait une plaisanterie. Il valait mieux être solidaire quand votre père fait partie des enseignants.

Andreas n'eut donc pas à punir ses propres enfants. Il passa quatre années de travail intensif à Poudlard mais aussi au Manoir. Après l'annonce de son projet, la quantité de courriers quotidiens qu'il recevait avait quadruplé. Heureusement Charis s'était porté volontaire pour jouer les secrétaires lorsqu'il était en cours. Il rentrait au Manoir chaque soir et réglait les affaires courantes, déléguant les plus banales avec une confiance aveugle à son mari. Il se délectait de rejoindre Charis tous les soirs et d'occuper une certaine partie de leur soirée et de leur nuit.

Les vacances en famille étaient des plus chaleureuses. Mary et Liam passaient souvent quelques jours avec eux, au Manoir, ou en les rejoignant directement sur leur lieu de villégiature.

L'évènement le plus marquant de l'année 1941 fut l'annonce de la grossesse de Mary. Celle-ci avait un visage réjoui en permanence. Sa grossesse était marquée par une hyper sensibilité aux émotions et elle passait donc une bonne partie de son temps à écrire des lettres à Andreas pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. De l'avoir amené dans le monde sorcier, accueilli chez lui, accompagné en vacances, et permis de revoir Liam. Et puis plus le temps passait, plus elle le remerciait pour des choses invraisemblables comme le fait de lui avoir servi le thé la semaine précédente.

Andreas lui attendait avec impatience la sortie de son aîné de Poudlard. Owen Winston réussit brillamment ses ASPICS en 1942 en obtenant pas moins de neuf matières qui lui permirent d'intégrer un cursus d'études en Métamorphose et Sortilèges.

Cette même année, Andreas entama avec l'aide de Charis la reconstruction d'un ancien Manoir qui servirait de local à l'orphelinat. Les travaux avançaient bien et Albus lui-même apposa certaines protections indispensables avec son aide.

Les brillants résultats d'Owen furent égalés par ses deux cadets deux ans plus tard en 1944. Adeline obtint même dix matières sur son bulletin de résultats et elle put s'inscrire à la faculté de médicomagie qu'elle briguait tant. Thomas choisit de réaliser des études de droit sorcier.

L'année 1944, Andreas eut le plaisir de voir ses deux cadets embrasser des études supérieures prestigieuses mais aussi de pouvoir organiser l'ouverture du premier orphelinat sorcier au monde : L'Orphelinat Black-Winston. Celui-ci fut inauguré lors d'une cérémonie ennuyante et mondaine.

Dès le lendemain, Andreas et Charis partirent régler les dossiers administratifs de la vingtaine de sorciers mineurs qu'ils avaient repérés dans les orphelinats moldus de Londres. Rapidement d'autres éléments vinrent s'adjoindre à leur entreprise.

C'est pourquoi Andreas et Charis vivèrent une double vie pendant des années : une vie publique permettant la survie de l'orphelinat grâce à des subventions et à des annonces d'adoption de la part de l'aristocratie sorcière voulant rester discrète.

Leur vie privée n'appartenait qu'à eux, mais nous savons qu'Andreas remercia toutes les sources magiques d'avoir mis son compagnon ainsi que ses enfants sur sa route, lors de cette nouvelle vie, de cette seconde chance.

Enfin la meilleure nouvelle leur apparut lorsqu'Albus après maintes recherches durant de nombreuses années, réussit à débusquer le mage noir Grindelwald et à le vaincre. Cela lui valut sa carte dans les chocogrenouilles, carte dont il était très fier, car son numéro suivait celui d'Andreas Winston.

* * *

**Chroniques des Grandes Familles Sorcières du XXème siècle, par Bathilda Tourdesac**

L'entrée dans la bonne société de la famille Winston parrainée par la famille Dumbledore changea la vision des nobles familles. Une classe intermédiaire se créa entre les familles de Sangs purs et les familles de Sangs mêlés : les familles parrainées par les Sangs purs. Cela permit un renouvellement des capacités magiques dans les grandes familles sorcières. Chacun en prit son parti, cela permettait aux familles parrainées d'acquérir un peu de noblesse et aux familles nobles d'acquérir de la richesse et de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Bientôt les familles de Sangs mêlés tissèrent des liens avec ses familles parrainées. De nouveaux partis politiques naquirent notamment celui diriger par Thomas Winston et qui gagna les élections en 1978. Ils prônaient de nouvelles valeurs respectant certaines traditions sorcières et une société où chacun pourrait avoir une éducation sorcière digne de ce nom et qui permettrait une ascension sociale.

Thomas Winston est le fils cadet d'Andreas Winston, célèbre fondateur de l'orphelinat Black-Winston, ouvert en 1944 et parrainé par leur grand ami Albus Dumbledore. Charis et Andreas Black-Winston avaient pour projet de créer un orphelinat sorcier qui permettrait aux sorciers ne pouvant avoir d'enfants d'adopter un enfant possédant des pouvoirs magiques.

L'orphelinat apporta une nouvelle façon de voir l'héritage et la passation du pouvoir chez les sorciers, notamment nobles. La famille Winston fut une famille fondatrice de ce siècle, soutenue notamment par l'un des plus grands mages blancs du XXème siècle : Albus Dumbledore.

Les enfants Winston étaient au nombre de trois. Après un parcours exemplaire à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, où leur père avait enseigné de nombreuses années avant de se consacrer à son projet généreux, ils choisirent trois voies différentes.

Owen Winston, l'héritier de la famille entama un cursus en Sortilèges et Métamorphose qu'il réussit brillamment et devint maître dans ses deux matières. Il passa les concours du Ministère et devient rapidement membre du prestigieux Département des Mystères. A peu près à cette époque il s'unit à Alistair Greengrass, ami et longue date et maître en Métamorphose. Leur union produira un héritier, Anthony Winston-Greengrass, Auror de renom qui aujourd'hui encore protège notre communauté.

Thomas Winston, surnommé Tom par sa famille et ses amis, connaît un grand succès dans ses études de droit sorcier. Il trouve des soutiens qui lui permettent de monter son propre parti politique. Il sera élu à la tête de ce parti en 1970 et le mènera à la victoire huit ans plus tard. Il fut un premier Ministre réformateur, volontaire et unificateur pendant les cinq années de son mandat. Son parti dirige encore l'Angleterre sorcière aujourd'hui.

Il se retire de la vie politique à la fin de son mandat, pour récupérer l'orphelinat crée par son père et son compagnon. On ne connait aucun lien de mariage ou d'union à Thomas Winston, il se dédie entièrement à sa tâche et devint un parrain et un oncle comblé. On sait pour autant qu'il ne mourut pas vieux garçon. Cependant ses correspondances étant sous la bonne garde de ses neveux et nièces au Manoir familial, nous n'avons jamais pu connaître l'homme derrière le personnage politique.

Sa sœur, Miss Winston, a poursuivi durant de longues années des études de médicomagie. Elle deviendra Adeline Winston-Goldstein, médicomage réputée et membre du conseil de sécurité de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Son mari, David Goldstein psychomage de renom, et elle, auront deux enfants, Charis et Mary Winston-Goldstein. A l'heure de l'écriture de cet ouvrage, les deux enfants sont respectivement à l'école supérieure d'architecture magique et à l'école nationale de la formation des Aurors.

Quant à l'orphelinat Winston, Andreas était déjà atteint d'une maladie magique inconnue lorsque son fils reprend l'orphelinat. Depuis sa création en 1944, Andreas et Charis Winston, recherchent des personnes compétentes pour leur entreprise et améliorent sans cesse leur principe éducatif.

En 1970, ils signent un partenariat avec l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour que certains élèves éprouvant l'envie ou le besoin de quitter leur famille l'été que se soit pour des raisons scolaires ou familiales le puissent, et soient confiés à l'orphelinat Winston pour les vacances.

Lord Severus Prince, maître en potions et chef de famille des Prince, bénéficie de l'aide scolaire disponible grâce à ce partenariat. Son compagnon, Harry Potter et lui, n'auront de cesse de soutenir cet orphelinat, dans les années 95, notamment pour la préservation du concept de Thomas Winston. Celui-ci réussit le tour de force de développer l'orphelinat en école de sorcellerie pour jeunes sorciers, les écoles de premier et second cycles, ajoutant que l'éducation sorcière devrait commencer bien avant l'âge de onze ans.

Harry Potter y devint instituteur, tandis que Severus Prince en sera le parrain officiel après la retraite d'Albus Dumbledore.

Andreas Winston eut juste le temps de voir l'œuvre de son fils et d'assister à la naissance de sa petite fille avant de décéder le 31 juillet 1980, suivi par son compagnon Charis Black-Winston.

Ils furent enterrés dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, village d'Albus Dumbledore, avec la mystérieuse inscription :

_A notre père qui traversa la vie et l'Histoire pour nous apporter amour et soutien et mourut à l'âge de soixante et onze ans, d'une vie chargée et heureuse._

Cette inscription mystérieuse est due au fait qu'Andreas Winston n'a que soixante et un ans à sa mort. Cette inscription est le pendant de celle marquant la tombe de Charis Black-Winston :

_A notre ami, frère et père qui a su apporter l'apaisement et le bonheur à une âme marquée et déjà dédoublée. Nous t'aimons._

* * *

A suivre pour l'épilogue où nous retrouverons ce cher Severus... ^^


	11. Chapitre 11 : Harry Potter

**Titre **: Une vie dans le temps.

**Auteur** : Suzan

**Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Défi de Zaika : Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et il va découverte en découverte.

**NDA : **Et non vous ne rêvez ^^ Après une absence prolongée et totalement honteuse (je me cache derrière mon ordi en évitant les tomates) voici le dernier épisode de cette fiction. Je vous laisse donc le savourer et vous retrouve plus bas. Bonne Lecture ^^.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI : HARRY POTTER**

James Potter était dans une situation critique. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il était impuissant. Le rôle des hommes dans de telles situations étaient de rester au salon en fumant avec leur meilleur ami et en se gargarisant de leurs exploits sexuels – qui souvent étaient adultérins.

La différence entre James Potter et tous les représentants masculins de l'aristocratie sorcière était qu'il aimait sa femme. Profondément. Il l'avait rencontré lors de leurs études à Poudlard. Lily Evans était une Née Moldue parrainée par la Famille Prince.

Il avait été impressionné : elle ne connaissait personne, ou presque, elle était loin de sa famille, de ses amis, de tout ce qu'elle connaissait et elle avait fait face, les yeux rivés droit devant, altière. Elle avait été répartie dans la même maison que lui. Lorsque le choixpeau avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, il l'avait supplié de rejoindre les Rouge et Or.

Mais les premiers temps de leur idylle étaient loin. Ils étaient mariés aujourd'hui, et James avait installé sa future famille dans l'un des manoirs de la maison Potter. Son père continuait à gérer leurs affaires et à porter le titre de Lord en société. James espérait qu'il récupérerait ces fonctions le plus tard possible, son métier lui plaisait réellement.

Il essaya de maîtriser son envie de se jeter à corps perdu dans la chambre d'où il entendait sa femme gémir de douleur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la rejoindre. Sirius posa doucement sa main sur son épaule en lui offrant un pâle sourire en signe de réconfort.

Sa femme lui avait fait promettre de ne pas accourir à son chevet pendant l'accouchement. Elle souhaitait le faire chez elle, alors que Sainte Mangouste aurait été plus sécuritaire. James se mordait les doigts d'avoir promis et d'avoir cédé sur l'accouchement à la maison. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Une agitation soudaine se fit sentir à travers la porte. James était aux aguets, et il entendit le premier cri de son enfant. Par bonheur, la sage-femme ouvrit la porte, à l'instant où il avait prévu de lever les sorts de son épouse sur ce fichu panneau de bois. La femme lui tendit un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture bordée aux initiales de sa famille.

- C'est un garçon.

James sourit. Il demanda à voir sa femme, et celle-ci l'accueillit d'un sourire radieux. La sage-femme sortit un carnet de sa trousse après s'être lavé les mains. Elle commença à noter les informations que lui donnaient les parents.

Le 31 juillet 1980 à 16h35, Harold James Potter vit le jour.

* * *

Harry Potter était petit garçon entouré. Son parrain le considérait comme le bébé le plus futé de toute l'Angleterre et s'amusait à lui faire faire toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables. Lily ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et au final riait des bêtises que Sirius avait inventé. Comme décorer entièrement le canapé avec des tampons encreurs représentant tous les animaux de la ferme.

James Potter se joignait souvent à eux. Il adorait son fils, tout comme sa femme. Il faisait tout son possible pour préserver tout son petit monde, son univers heureux. Et pour se faire, il cédait quasiment à tous les caprices de son bébé. Lily ripostait alors demandant à Harry d'obéir. Ses parents finissaient par trouver un terrain d'entente et Harry pouvait profiter de leur mise au point pour courir faire d'autres bêtises avec son parrain.

Pour son premier anniversaire, James et Lily avaient invité toute la famille. Les grands parents Potter, ainsi que les Evans seraient de la partie. C'était un pari risqué pour Lily. Elle était sorcière et avait grandi à Poudlard, en prenant des cours d'étiquette sorcière par la suite pour pouvoir s'intégrer au monde auquel James appartenait. Les Potter et les Evans ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le mariage où tout le monde était bien trop occupé à regarder les mariés qu'à critiquer leurs voisins.

Elle espérait que cette fête se déroule bien, elle avait donné des instructions à ses parents et savait qu'ils les respecteraient. Elle craignait néanmoins la venue de Pétunia et de son mari Vernon. Ce dernier était en effet intolérant envers les sorciers et aurait sauté sur l'occasion de ruiner la fête. Elle avait prévenu James qui lui avait clairement signifié que le moindre écart de sa part signifierait qu'il prendrait la porte du manoir. Il avait demandé à Sirius d'y veiller. Remus serait à ses côtés.

Lily et James avaient également invité tous le gratin de la société sorcière : Franck et Alice Londubat, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Sirius et sa cousine Andromeda Black, Severus Prince, Amos Diggory et sa femme, Edgar et Hestia Jones-Bones ainsi que sa sœur Amelia Bones avec son mari Ephias Doge et bien sûr Molly et Arthur Weasley. La majorité des invités avaient été côtoyé par le couple à Pourdlard. Les familles Geengrass, Prewett, Davis étaient également présentes.

Amélia et Alice étaient de précieuses amies tout comme Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient été des amis fidèles pour James. Remus et Sirius étaient encore des amis proches de la famille, mais à la fin des études à Poudlard, Peter avait souhaité réaliser des études supérieures en Amérique et le contact avait été rompu.

Pendant que James se préparait, Lily vérifia que tous les préparatifs avaient été faits. Une fois rassurée, elle rejoignit Harry dans la nursery. Il avait une elfe, Winky, pour le surveiller lorsque ses parents devaient faire face aux mondanités. Lily prit le temps d'expliquer à son petit garçon ce qui allait se passer tout en l'habillant :

- Il faut que tu sois très sage, Harry. Bon Papa et Bonne Maman seront là et Papy et Mamy aussi. Il y a aura beaucoup de monde, mais il ne faudra pas crier ou pleurer…

Elle continua ainsi le temps de lui enfiler la petite robe de sorcier qu'elle avait prévu pour lui. James sourit en la voyant faire. Il avait fini de se préparer et savait Lily nerveuse de cette réception. Il la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la rassurer.

- Tout se passera bien, chérie. Harry sera très sage, et on éloignera Sirius…

L'alarme du portail résonna dans toute la maison. Les premiers invités étaient arrivés. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras, et ouvrit la marche. Ils se devaient de recevoir tout le monde.

La fête fut très réussie, et parfaitement organisée. Elle valut à Lily mille et un compliments, et une moue approbatrice de sa belle-mère. Sirius n'avait pas fait des siennes, et tout le monde s'était montré excessivement polis. Sa sœur avait décidé de ne pas se rendre au premier anniversaire de son neveu. Lily le regretta tout en sachant que cela lui évitait bien des complications avec son mari.

La compagnie fêta Harry toute l'après-midi. Il reçut une quantité de cadeaux absolument indécente. Le gâteau à étages apparut dans les airs et lévita jusqu'à Harry. Tous les invités chantèrent, et ses parents aidèrent Harry à souffler sa bougie. Après quoi, James prit la parole :

- Lily et moi souhaitions vous remercier pour votre présence. L'arrivée d'Harold nous a comblés sur bien des points et nous sommes ravis de vous annoncer qu'il aura sous peu un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Son sourire était si fier qu'il déclencha quelques rires. Tout le monde applaudit sa déclaration, et sa femme fut assaillie de questions. La naissance d'un nouveau Sang Pur était un évènement pour la société. Certaines personnes cherchaient déjà à placer leurs propres enfants, d'autres étaient simplement heureux pour eux.

Sirius vint se placer à son côté en lui tendant un verre d'hydromel.

- Tu n'as pas chômé, frangin, railla son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

- C'est mieux comme cela, constata James.

- Harry aura de la chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur si proche de lui. Son droit d'aînesse lui semblera moins lourd si le cadet est plus proche en âge…

- Je le pense aussi, mais Lily n'a pas tout à fait compris…

- Lily est quelqu'un de formidable, mais il faudra encore quelques temps pour qu'elle comprenne toutes les nuances de ce monde… Enfin tu pourrais remercier Lord Prince pour l'avoir parrainé lors de sa venue à Poudlard, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu l'épouser…

- Mes parents vivants s'étaient inimaginables en tout cas, sourit James. Severus sait ce que je lui dois. Il est passé rapidement pour saluer Lily, mais il n'a pas souhaité rester ou voir Harry.

- C'est un homme très occupé, cela peut se comprendre, émit Sirius en roulant des yeux. D'après ce que l'on sait, Lily est une petite sœur pour lui.

- Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux, rétorqua James avec un réel sourire, il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie…

Sirius lui servit son plus beau sourire et ils partirent se mêler à la fête.

* * *

Rose Lily Potter naquit le dix-neuf mars 1981, à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste malgré les protestations virulentes de sa mère. Eliott Sirius Potter suivit à deux ans d'intervalle ainsi qu'une petite Alice un an après la naissance d'Eliott.

La famille Potter prospérait tout comme leurs familles liées et alliées. James Potter dut cesser son activité d'Auror pour reprendre le titre de Lord et les affaires familiales. Il devint chef de famille après la naissance de la petite Alice. Lily dut également abandonner pour quelques temps ses précieuses recherches pour se consacrer à ses quatre enfants encore en bas âge.

James avait été comblé d'apprendre que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient enfin rencontrés les personnes qui partageraient leur vie. Emmeline Vance accepta de se marier à Sirius après une cour de plus d'un an. Celui-ci était également devenu le chef de sa famille après la naissance de son aîné. Adam Black perpétuait avec brio la branche aînée de la prestigieuse famille Black. Et sa cadette d'un an et demi, Eliane promettait un caractère charmant.

James Potter ou Sirius Black avaient cherché par tous les moyens une manière de parrainer officiellement Remus Lupin. Il aurait ainsi intégré leur cercle social sans questions ni problèmes. Sa lycanthropie l'empêchait d'accéder au statut de lié. Il fut donc parrainé officieusement pendant de nombreuses années. Il se trouva souvent en compagnie des cousines de Sirius, et notamment d'Andromeda Black, la seule célibataire de la famille. Encouragé par ses amis, il lui demanda sa main. Elle accepta sans hésitation, convaincue qu'un homme plus doux et plus gentil ne saurait exister. Ce mariage aurait été tout bonnement impossible sous le règne d'Orion et Walburga Black, mais Sirius était à présent Lord Black, et il y consentit avec un grand sourire.

La cérémonie fit scandale, et certains accusaient le coup d'une telle mésalliance pour Andromeda. Seulement elle personne ne put y redire : elle avait refusé la totalité des « bons partis » de la bonne société avant de se marier avec Remus Lupin. Elle était donc déjà perdue avant de se marier, et cela aida à calmer le scandale. Les familles Potter, Black, Prewett, Weasley, Londubat et Bones invitaient à chacune de leurs réceptions le couple Lupin, si bien qu'on ne sut quand le couple devint tout à fait noble dans l'esprit des bonnes gens. Leurs enfants furent convoités pour leur force –héritage lycanthropique du père- et leur potentiel magique –héritage Black de la mère. Juliet et Teddy furent donc bien reçus dans cette nouvelle société émergente.

L'arrivée de Remus dans la société donna le signal d'une nouvelle ère. Les lois envers les hybrides s'étaient faites beaucoup plus lâches depuis les élections de 1978 et le mandat de Thomas Winston. Ils apportaient de véritables atouts dans le patrimoine génétique des grandes familles, aussi ses alliances ne furent-elles plus cachées.

Le premier anniversaire d'Alice réunit toutes les nouvelles familles. Etant une fille elle avait la chance qu'on se préoccupât moins de son sort. Lily Potter avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves en tant que Lady, et Alice eut droit à une fête intime.

La famille Potter avait invité pour l'occasion tous leurs alliés. Dès que l'alarme retentit au Manoir, l'aîné, Harold, se précipita à la porte pour accueillir son parrain et ses enfants. Il aimait beaucoup Adam et Eliane qui étaient proches de son âge. Suivirent la famille Lupin, et Juliet qui était une compagne de jeux agréable pour Alice. La famille Weasley arriva accompagnée de ses sept enfants. Ron, Harry et Adam se retrouvèrent avec plaisir attendant encore les cousins de Ron, les enfants de Gideon Prewett : Théothime et Anicet. Neville Londubat, Susan Bones et Léopold Doge venaient grossir le cercle de leurs amis de jeux.

Lily était ravie de revoir Amélia et Alice. Amélia accusait ses deux grossesses, son petit dernier se trouvait encore au landau. Alice avait suivi les grossesses de Lily, et avait trois merveilleux enfants. La dernière était âgée de deux ans et adorait Eliott Potter.

Très vite la tablée se scinda en deux : les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre. Les premiers discutaient affaires et politique tandis que les secondes parlaient de leur famille.

- Et comment va cette pauvre Narcissa ? Demanda Alice pleine de sollicitude à une Andromeda très embarrassée.

- Ma sœur n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, annonça Andromeda après avoir pris une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance. Il semblerait que Drago soit le seul enfant qu'elle puisse désormais avoir.

Les mines se firent de plus en plus choquées. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas la Lady la plus appréciée de la haute société, principalement à cause d'un caractère perpétuellement insatisfait. Toutefois, elle faisait passer sa famille avant sa propre existence comme toute mère de famille, noble ou non. L'annonce de sa stérilité rendait sa position précaire : elle avait déjà fourni un héritier à la maison Malefoy, remplissant son contrat de mariage, mais d'autres enfants étaient désirés pour assurer la pérennité du nom et de la famille.

- Peut-être pourrait-elle se renseigner auprès de Lord Prince, il est le parrain de l'Institution Winston, suggéra doucement Lily.

- Je lui ferais part de ta suggestion, Lily, remercia Andromeda avec un grand sourire. Si elle accepte elle essaiera certainement de te contacter pour pouvoir avoir une entrevue avec Lord Prince.

- Bien sûr... Répondit Lily Potter en souriant.

- Comment va Harold ? S'enquit Hestia Jones-Bones.

- Très bien, James et moi avons beaucoup de chance. Nos quatre enfants nous comblent. Aucun n'a contracté de dragoncelle, et je pense que tout danger est à présent écarté puisqu'Alice vient de fêter ses un an.

- Tu as raison Lily, appuya Amélia Doge, j'ai encore peur pour Félix...

Drôle d'assemblée que celle réunit auprès de Lily Potter en ce jour de mai. Certaines femmes présentes étaient des amies proches comme Amélia ou Alice. Elle avait par la suite formé d'autres amitiés véritables notamment avec Molly Weasley qui l'avait fort bien aidé à la naissance de Rose ou encore Andromeda avec qui elle avait longuement discuté lorsqu'elle hésitait à accepter la demande de Remus.

Les autres femmes présentes n'étaient pas forcément des amies pour qui elles avaient des sentiments d'amitié sincères. Néanmoins elle avait accepté ce rôle lorsqu'elle avait donné son consentement à James Potter.

L'arrivée des nouvelles familles dans l'aristocratie, mais aussi des hybrides, avait mis en évidence le travail et l'importance des femmes dans les familles. Elles permettaient d'entretenir des liens entre les familles, y compris lorsque ces dernières étaient brouillées pour tel ou tel contrat. Chaque membre de l'aristocratie connaissait parfaitement son arbre généalogique et savait réanimer des anciennes amitiés et de vieilles rancœurs.

Lily Potter avait du se soumettre à des cours d'étiquette très stricts, car dans une telle société, une impolitesse peut vous valoir une inimitié. Et la prospérité de sa famille dépendait de son prestige auprès de la société. Celui-ci augmentait à chaque soirée réussie et s'écroulait si elle se permettait de placer Lady Black aux côtés de Lady Prewett... Les femmes sous tendaient toutes les décisions de leur mari, et souvent elles prenaient contacts lors de parties organisées pour les enfants. Elles correspondaient par la suite et les maris n'avaient plus qu'à négocier et signer sur un terrain déjà aplani de tous les obstacles par leurs épouses.

Lily savait ce que signifiait devenir une Lady. Elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait guider la femme d'Harold lorsque celle-ci prendrait place à la tête de la Maison Potter.

James avait déjà envisagé tous les bons partis de la société actuelle, et grâce à l'arrivée des nouvelles familles, ils étaient nombreux. Le fait d'être parrainé par une famille noble permettait d'être un parti, moins enviable qu'un noble de souche, mais possible.

Lily se savait chanceuse quant à l'avenir de ses envies. Ils pourraient presque choisir leurs compagnes ou compagnons, mais Harold devrait épouser une noble pure souche, pour préserver l'héritage et la branche aînée de la famille.

Elle avait persuadé James d'attendre la puberté de leur fils. Après tout, Harry n'avait pas encore tout à fait six ans.

* * *

Harry Potter était terriblement excité. Il allait faire son entrée à Poudlard. Ses malles étaient prêtes depuis une semaine et sa mère lui fournissait maints conseils à chaque petit déjeuner. Jamais les vacances d'été ne lui avaient paru plus longues.

Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait dans le Poudlard Express. Son père lui avait lu ainsi qu'à ses frères et sœurs, L'Histoire de Poudlard. Aussi savait-il tout des quatre maisons et de la répartition. Il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir le vivre. Il souhaitait plus que tout rejoindre la maison de ses parents et de son parrain : Gryffondor.

Ils avaient souvent discuté avec Ron, Neville et Adam de leur maison d'adoption. Ils savaient qu'elle serait importante et ils espéraient tous appartenir à la même maison. Ils se promirent de croiser les doigts lors du passage de chacun.

Lily et James se remettaient mal du départ de leur aîné à Poudlard. D'ici cinq ans, Alice rejoindrait elle aussi Poudlard et ils retrouveraient le Manoir vide. Lily avait déjà prévu de reprendre ses recherches en sortilège en plus de son travail de Lady. James se morfondait de ne plus pouvoir s'amuser avec ses garçons et raconter des histoires à ses filles.

Ils durent néanmoins commencer à faire leur deuil, et Sirius Black remit la carte du Maraudeur à son petit filleul.

- Ton père ne peut décemment pas te la remettre car si jamais ta mère l'apprenait, il aurait des ennuis. Et je ne peux pas la donner à Adam pour la même raison. Tu seras donc le détenteur de la carte, fais en bon usage.

Harry avait embrassé son parrain sur les deux joues, jurant solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves sur le quai 9 ¾. Harry rejoignit Ron et Adam qui en profitèrent pour échapper à leurs mères respectives. Ils saluèrent leurs familles du haut de leur wagon. Ils soupirèrent de concert lorsque le train s'ébranla.

- Alors ? Demanda Adam à Harry les yeux pétillants.

- Je l'ai ! Répondit son vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire.

Il étala la carte des maraudeurs en prononçant l'incantation de sa toute nouvelle baguette. Adam et Ron furent ébahis par l'apparition de la carte. Harry leur expliqua comment l'utiliser quand ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Un vent de panique souffla dans leur cabine, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut ! s'exclama Neville Londubat avec un grand sourire. Vous faites quoi ?

La porte fut prestement refermer et Neville fut mis dans la confidence.

- Il faudra la donner à Teddy lorsqu'on partira de Poudlard. Mais pour le moment, les farces seront signées Adam Black, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley ! Annonça fièrement Harry.

Il rangea la carte précautionneusement dans ses affaires, et déclara :

- Je vais faire un petit tour pour voir où en est le chariot de friandises.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et commencèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Il repéra le chariot quelques wagons avant le sien. Il bifurqua pour passer aux toilettes. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il frappa doucement sur la porte de la première cabine et les pleurs cessèrent.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. On peut discuter si tu veux.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux bouffis. Elle était en première année elle aussi.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Enchanté, Miss Granger, annonça Harry en hochant la tête, dans une forme de salut conventionnel.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux face à ce jeune garçon. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Harry nota son trouble, et lui demanda gentiment :

- Tes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ?

- Oui, je suis une Née Moldue, répondit Hermione sans tout à fait comprendre.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas. A Poudlard tu pourras apprendre tout ce dont tu as besoin. Mais dans mon monde, lorsque quelqu'un te salue, tu dois faire ça.

Harry mima le salut qu'il avait vu exécuter par ses sœurs les nombreuses fois où ils avaient assisté à des parties ou des soirées mondaines. Hermione exécuta maladroitement le geste à sa suite. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- J'ai des amis ici, si tu veux je peux te les présenter.

La jeune fille acquiesça et Harry sortit des toilettes en lui demandant de la suivre. La cabine était envahie par les enfants des amis de ses parents. Anicet, Susan, et Léopold avaient rejoints. Ron, Adam et Neville finissaient leur partie. Harry interrompit l'activité et les conversations et présenta Hermione.

- Voici Hermione Granger, elle va rentrer en première année comme nous.

Les garçons effectuèrent le même salut qu'Harry et Hermione le salua à leur tour comme Harry lui avait montré. Anicet lui fit un grand sourire et la pria de s'installer avec Susan et elle.

Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir parler avec d'autres enfants sorciers. Ils avaient tous vécu toute leur vie dans ce monde qu'elle découvrait à peine. Elle était heureuse de s'être renseignée sur ce tout nouveau monde. Elle put suivre les conversations des jeunes filles aussi bien que celles portant sur le Quidditch ou sur Poudlard. Chacun espérait pouvoir choisir leur maison d'accueil. Entourée, Hermione se sentit enfin à sa place.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la grande salle avec ses camarades. Le professeur de métamorphose leur avait expliqué ce qui allait se produire maintenant. Une tradition permettant aux nés moldus de ne pas avoir peur de la répartition.

Harry veilla sur Hermione qui observait le plafond d'un air émerveillé. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour les Nés Moldus. Sa mère le lui avait expliqué. Elle fut bloquée dans son avancée par un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il le connaissait. Drago Malefoy était l'héritier de sa maison. Son père évitait de faire affaire avec Lucius, peu confiant dans l'intégrité de l'homme quand à la répartition des richesses entre ses associés et lui.

Harry s'interposa entre Drago et Hermione.

- Arrête, Malefoy, chuchota Harold.

- Pourquoi te mêles-tu de ça Potter ? Elle est liée à ta famille peut-être ?

- Exactement, rétorqua Harry très fier de lui. Mon père a décidé de la parrainer.

Drago pâlit et abandonna la lutte. Hermione se redressa et demanda en chuchotant ce que signifiait être parrainé.

- Cela veut dire qu'il ne peut pas t'embêter sans avoir de sérieux ennuis sur le dos.

Ron, qui avait observé la scène, approuva en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, la rassura Ron, Drago Malefoy a une position difficile ici. Il l'essaie de l'affermir comme l'a fait son père auparavant : en terrorisant les moins à même de se défendre.

Hermione hocha la tête et attendit que la répartition commence. Harry était passablement nerveux. Adam avait été envoyé à Serpentard tout comme Drago Malefoy. Son ami lui envoya un regard désolé, et Adam lui avait souri. Ils restaient amis envers et contre tout. Hermione fut répartie à Gryffondor. Susan partit avec joie à Poufsouffle. Léopold rejoignit Serdaigle vite suivit par Neville qui envoya un clin d'œil à Harry et Adam.

Harry supplia le choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. A peine le chapeau avait-il effleuré sa chevelure qu'il avait pu rejoindre la table Rouge et Or.

Anicet fut également répartie après lui à Gryffondor et Ron la suivit quelques instants après. Les jumeaux Fred et Georges se chargèrent d'accueillir les premières années avec des blagues et des effusions. La tablée était très joyeuse.

Albus Dumbledore fut quelque peu troublé de revoir Harry Potter après toutes ses années. Il suivit avec plaisir sa répartition. Ce jeune homme serait à suivre.

* * *

Les sept années à Poudlard s'effectuèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. La vie était rythmée par la scolarité. Il avait réussi à obtenir le parrainage officiel des Potter pour Hermione, et il s'en félicitait d'année en année en voyant Ron tomber de plus en plus amoureux de la jeune fille.

Sa sœur cadette, Rose, l'avait rejoint seulement un an après son arrivée. Il fut recruté cette même année pour le poste d'attrapeur de Gryffondor tandis que Ron accédait au poste de gardien et Anicet à celui de poursuiveuse. Il dut se battre pour gagner chaque match, Adam, Susan, et Léopold faisant parti de l'équipe adverse. Rose fut répartie à Gryffondor tout comme Eliott et Alice, respectivement deux et trois ans plus tard.

Harry essaya de montrer l'exemple à ses frères et sœurs : il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion et aussi l'un des plus farceurs. La carte du Maraudeur circula beaucoup entre la fratrie et fut souvent prêtée à Adam, Elaine et Teddy. Leurs alibis étaient en béton armé, la solidarité entre membres d'une même famille marchant à plein régime pour le plus grand désespoir d'Argus Rusard.

Harry reçut ses ASPICS avec brio, tout comme Ron, Neville, Adam, Anicet, Hermione, Léopold et Susan. Chacun choisit ses études et Harry entama le premier degré de potionniste sous l'oeil amusé d'Albus Dumbledore et particulièrement fier de ses parents. Cette génération resta très soudée malgré les aléas de la vie, tout comme celles qui les suivaient. Rose soutenait son frère aîné dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Eliott et Alice étaient heureux de leur place dans la fratrie leur permettant d'effectuer toutes sortes de farces sans être immédiatement grondés.

Rose se fit une amie de cœur en la personne de Ginny Weasley. Eliott et Juliet furent également de grands amis avant de se rapprocher plus encore durant leur quatrième année. Alice faisait courir tous les garçons pubères de Poudlard à partir de sa quatrième année. Sa chevelure rousse et ses yeux bleus étaient reconnus pour leur beauté.

Elle finit par se décider pour Ulysse Malefoy, petit frère de Drago. Aussi brun que son frère était blond, il n'avait pas subi la même éducation que son frère. L'honneur de la famille ne dépendait pas de lui, et Narcissa avait pu combler tous ces instincts maternels avec ce second enfant.

L'épisode le plus tragique de la vie d'Harry se mêlait à celui de la rencontre avec son compagnon de vie. A vingt deux ans, Harry était un Master très intéressant. James commença à la former pour qu'il puisse reprendre la succession des affaires, une fois ses études terminées. Il suivit donc ses parents dans toutes les manifestions sociales importants. Il y rencontra enfin Severus Prince, le parrain de sa mère.

Il en avait souvent entendu parler sans jamais n'avoir eu la chance de la voir. Severus Prince avait vingt ans de plus que lui. Harry le rationnalisa en se disant qu'il le rattraperait d'ici quelques années, les sorciers vieillissant moins rapidement que le commun des mortels. Il se mit alors à le courtiser sous le regard franchement incrédule de son père.

Lord Prince, comme à son habitude, se sauva. Il fit tout pour ne pas rencontrer ce jeune homme si avide de le marier.

Severus Prince avait eu une petite enfance malheureuse, dû à un père moldu qui méprisait les pouvoirs magiques. A son époque, il avait pu récupérer son titre et la gestion des affaires à onze ans. Il n'était plus jamais revenu chez lui, décidant de passer ses vacances dans l'orphelinat des Winston. Il décida d'accord son parrainage à Lily Evans, une amie d'enfance. Il cacha absolument toutes les traces de son ascendance. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé le Manoir familial, il pria sa mère d'y déménager. Elle accepta et quitta Tobias Rogue.

A partir de cet instant, Severus avait du travailler énormément pour rétablir les bons contacts, pour gérer les affaires des Prince qui périclitaient depuis la venue du dernier chef de famille. Il y réussit, entama un cursus de maître des potions et s'exila du monde.

Il dut cependant faire face à l'héritier des Potter, lors de l'enterrement de l'ancien Lord Potter, William. James avait du faire face à la mort d'un père aimé plus tôt qu'un sorcier pouvait s'y attendre. William avait été cardiaque et aucune intervention n'avait pu le sauver. Il assista donc aux funérailles de feu Lord Potter, en guettant les invités l'entourant.

Harry Potter savait que Lord Prince serait obligé de se déplacer pour venir à cet enterrement. Il avait fait ses adieux à son grand père avant le début de la cérémonie et confia à Rose le rôle d'aîné pendant qu'il irait courir après Severus Prince.

- Tu vas le rendre fou, lui murmura sa petite sœur avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Effectivement, il l'avait rendu fou. Harry Potter parvint à ses fins le lendemain de l'enterrement, et Lord Prince capitula. Le contrat de mariage fut ardu à rédiger... La question de l'héritage surtout avait été compliqué, c'est pourquoi on évitait généralement le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe. Harry finit par négocier une clause convenable pour les deux parties : l'aîné porterait le nom de Prince et les cadets celui de Potter. Cette clause permit la réalisation de ses rêves.

Quelques années plus tard, Harry Potter fut nommé instituteur de l'école de premier cycle Winston, sous le directorat de Thomas Winston. Il était l'heureux père d'Eoin Prince, Evan, Adèle et Iris Potter. Leur entrée à l'école Winston puis à Poudlard fit beaucoup de bruit.

Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voici l'énoncé du défi qui a donné lieu à cette fiction :

**L'énoncé du défi :**

- Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour sauvé l'avenir en tuant Tom Jedusor alors âgé de cinq ans.

- Il doit découvrir que le Mage Noir de l'époque a rendu Tom mauvais avant sa rencontre avec Dumbledore.

- Harry doit sauver ce petit garçon et l'adopter. Il reste dans son corps de 22 ans jusqu'en 1980 où il renaît et disparaît.

- Raconter en quoi cette aventure a changé l'histoire. Tom doit devenir Ministre de la magie en 1978.

J'espère avoir réussi à le relever. Cette fiction a été écrite sur un peu plus de deux ans et malgré une fluctuation certaine au niveau de la publication, vous avez toujours été présents et je vous en remercie. Je voulais aussi remercier particulièrement Musme qui m'a rappelé que cette fiction n'était toujours pas achevée, du moins pas de mon point de vue.

J'ai tout à fait conscience de ses insuffisances, il suffit de dire que c'était l'une de mes premières fictions. Je l'ai relu entièrement et j'ai republié chaque chapitre pour que les nouveaux lecteurs (et même les anciens qui auraient le courage de s'y atteler) puissent avoir une sensation de plus grande cohérence.

Beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendaient à ce que Severus fasse également un bond dans le passé. Trop de facteurs aléatoires devaient être pris en compte et même dans ce monde où la magie est normale je trouvais cela peu crédible au final. J'ai fait un choix sur cette histoire, peut être pas le bon, mais je ne voyais pas la fin autrement que comme cela. Pour moi, Harry Potter devenait Andreas Winston au fil des chapitres avec ses propres caractéristiques. Et de fait, le Harry Potter de son époque changeait tout en gardant la même âme soeur : Severus Rogue-Prince. ^^

Et je m'avoue assez curieuse : qu'avez vous pensé de l'histoire remaniée d'Harry Potter ? Pour vous encourager : je répondrais à toutes les reviews individuellement, vous avez donc toute latitude de clamer votre désappointement, votre colère mais aussi votre engouement et votre satisfaction XD.

Après la fin de cette histoire je m'avoue assez tentée de finir Improbable n'est pas sorcier. Je vous retrouverai donc peut être sur cette fiction ! Bonne Lecture à toutes et prenez soin de vous ! Bises, Suzan.


End file.
